Rise of the Crimson Dragon Emperor
by darth-t3ff3
Summary: Follow Issei as he claims the title of Crimson Dragon Emperor, slightly overpowered Issei will follow canon with changes, IssiexHarem I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1 Birth and New Life

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Chapter 1**

During the great war an angel female and a devil male fell in-love, knowing that they would be killed by their own faction they kept it a secret. A secret kept for 300 years into the war until other angels start noticing a dark aura around her, most angels thought she was trying to prevent herself from falling and left her alone.

(Unknown Location)

Meeting with each other was always a risk of being caught or followed but this meeting was more important than any other times they met, though he was a devil he waited for her during the times she did the safe sex ritual, and she loved how romantic he was when they were away from the battlefield.

"My darling devil" she started "I have news of the utmost importance", she stopped to take a breath for courage.

He saw the sorrow on her face and asked "what is it my love" as he held both her hands in his.

She looked into his eyes as tears started slowly creeping out of hers and said "I'm with child and is due in 2 weeks time".

She thought he would be worried or angry bringing a half and half into this world especially during these turbulent times but she was shocked and and happy when he held her in his arms and gave her a kiss, but all the feelings he had went south when she continue her news.

"I can feel the energies within this child fighting each other for domination" she paused "and if we don't find away to prevent each from clashing when the child is born it will die".

He looked onto her with despair on his face then he asked "does anyone in heaven know of this",

she shook her head and replied "no no-one knows of us or this child".

He stood there thinking she was sad and thinking he will leave her to her fate but he held chin within his right index finger and thumb looked her in her eyes and said we'll have to leave heaven and the underworld behind if we want this child of ours to survive.

She looked at him and asked where will we go he replied "the **DIMENSIONAL GAP**".

(Dimensional gap)

Within the dimensional gap there was a Great Red is a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its snout. His overall length measures around 100 meters rolling around doing what appears to be cartwheels and other tricks the couple looked at him and when he got close the devil stood in his way, the angel fearing for her lovers life was about to look away but was surprised when the DRAGON OF DRAGONS stopped and snorted at him.

"Who dares obstruct my path" he bellowed as he looked upon the devil "tell me why I shouldn't smash you where you stand".

The devil kneel in-front of the dragon and said "Great Red I am but a lowly devil and my love is and angel I have but one request and you may do as you wish to me" at this gesture the dragon looked at the angel with his golden eye and he sniffed her "you are with child that is half and half" she nodded at him and said yes.

Great red looked at the devil and asked him what is his request already knowing the answer.

With this the devil replied "the mixing of light and dark energy will kill our child upon birth we humbly ask you to help us balance the powers of both" fearing the dragon would deny his request the man did not raise his head to look at the dragon, why would a dragon help a lowly devil and angel he is a mass of power and destruction he can easily kill them like swatting a mosquito.

"Sure I can do that" Great Red replied "but she cannot leave the dimensional gap and has to stay on my back until after the child is born" knowing this the couple agreed the man was happy as he held his love and placed her on top of Great Red's back kissing and told her he'll be right back he left and came back within an hour with food and supplies for the stay.

(2 weeks later)

"Come on honey one more push" the man told his love, during the 2 weeks great red was slowly giving some of his energy to the unborn child so that it will be born one part angel one part devil and one part dragon, but now it was time for the child to be born, even though the devil left the dimensional gap to attend to his duties and his involvement in the war the angel never left the gap, but she left a message in heaven saying that she fears that she will fall and has left for solitude to prevent herself from becoming a fallen.

Among the three currently in the gap another has just entered a baby boy with light brown eyes crying and screaming as he's being held in his mother's arms "what should we name him dear" the angel asked her devil lover, he looked at her and shrugged his shoulders indicating he had know clue, just enjoying the bliss of just being a father, Great Red coughed indicating he wanted to name the boy. The couple noticed this and asked Great Red to name the child and be the boy's godfather and caretaker knowing they both had to return to their duties as angel and devil due to the ongoing war.

As much as he would like to say know to the latter he agreed after naming the boy Issei, they came to the dimensional gap to take care of him during the times they had free, some time together and most time alone.

His father was the first to die in the war right after his first birthday, he died while protecting lady Gremory from a light spear aimed at her, his mother was heart broken depressed but always smiling when she was with her son wishing she could take him out of the gap but feared the other angels will kill him on sight and and her for creating him with a devil, it was 4 days before little issie's seventh birthday when his mother was called to the front lines, her garrison was ambushed by devils led by the house of Marquis Naberius, and with her last breath to Great Red she asked him to care for her son.

Great Red hearing this used his magic and open a small gap into heaven into her quarters and took everything she wanted to give to her son, the toys for his birthday, the letter to him from his father, the picture of his parents at a lake during sunset and any other items to say she was involved with a devil and gave birth to Issei, when he was done removing what he needed to remove he was wondering how to tell a kid who was about to turn seven his mother had just died.

On his thirteenth birthday Great Red gave Issei the letter that was written to him from his father all those years ago.

My son Issei first of his name if you are reading this then the worst has happened and I along with your mother have perished in the war, I was but a low born devil born to serve the House of Gremory and your mother and angel under the Command of Archangel Gabriel. I know it's hard to accept why two natural enemies would love each other, but we did and through that love you were born. My only regret is I will not see what kind of man you will become, but I know I will be proud of the choices you make and I will watch over you in the afterlife with your mother Loren.

Your father

Maracai Vashtanari

As Issei read the letter a single fell onto the letter that was the last time he ever cried for over his parents, with new determination he talked to the one being who has been by his side "hey uncle Red" he started "can you you train me on how to use my powers", Great Red just huffed at him and said "I was wondering how long I had to wait before you suggested it yourself, heres's your first lesson...DODGE" he yelled sending a fireball straight at him.

And so began Issei's training.

(Many years later)

The training was brutal with Great Red's help he mastered different style of martial arts and swordsmanship, along with his mastery over his holy and demonic magic, also due to the power he got from Great Red he also acquire the ability to transform his body into a 25 meter tall crimson dragon, how to create a pocket dimension. also his wings at first he had one pair of each now he had three pairs of each given him eighteen wings, Great Red also told him he's as strong as the heavenly dragons before they got sealed, he also learn how to manipulate one of each set of wings to show up at a time, he also made his own magic circle which consisted of a dragons head with rams horn on both sides a cross in the middle of the dragons head and one pair of both angel and devil wings spreading behind the dragons head. During his training the great war came to an end.

God died in battle with the original seven princes of the underworld after being weakened while sealing trihexa and creating the sacred gears. Then came the civil war of the underworld between the old maou faction and the new maou faction, with the victory going to the new maou faction and the creation of the evil piece system. Issei took these times to travel to earth and stayed in hiding, he could always sense when someone from the three factions was trying to get near him so they can sense what he was, even thought he did his best to hide power and stay below the radar his power still leaked abit, it was during these times when he sensed someone following him and like always he lost whoever was following him, he was enjoying his time on earth until one day he was sitting in a park in Europe and saw a young boy playing with his parents. He left the park and teleported back to the dimensional gap.

"Hey uncle Red I need your help with something" he yelled at the dragon that was doing tricks in the dimensional gap who came to a stop and looked at Issei. "What is it, how was your trip to the human world?".

"I need your help I wish use a spell that will revert me back into a baby and with seal on my body to hide my heritage so I can appear human" he asked.

Great Red look and replied "I can do that but the seal will break if your life is in danger, and your full power and heritage will be awaken".

"I see let's do it anyways", Great Red looked at him and replied "there's a catch with the seal you won't just appear human and not use your heritage powers. But you won't even know of it unless the seal is broken and your memories will merge", Issei looked at Great Red and nodded his head in agreement, A magic circle appeared under both of them and before the flash Great Red smiled at Issei and told him "enjoy being a human but be warned, even though I sealed your powers you still carry the scent of a dragon and the aura of both devil and angel", as he said this he searched the dreams of everyone on earth and found a couple who would be perfect for raising Issei.

(Earth, Japan, Mie prefecture)

A young couple was leaving the Ise grand shine after praying to the shinto goddess of the sun Amaterasu when they heard a child crying in the bushes, deciding to take a look they found a baby boy with light brown eyes wrapped in a red blanket, as the couple decided to look for the parents of the child they found no-one claiming the child and the shrine maiden insisted they adopt the young boy, knowing they always pray for a child of their own.

While the couple were looking at the child trying to think of a name Great Red decided to help them one more time and with a nudge of his powers put the name into their minds, as the couple looked at each other and smiled then said to the shrine maiden "we shall name him Issei, Issei Hyoudou", the shrine maiden smiled and replied "that's a lovely name for a boy, let's pray for his success in the future".

And with that the Hyoudou family prayed one more time at the shrine.

(Six years later)

"Don't cry Iri-kun we'll see each other again when we get bigger" a young Issei was trying to comfort his friend who just told him that their family is moving to England because of her fathers job, "but Ise-kun will find new friends and forget about me" she stood infront of him crying, he held her hand and told her "I'll never forget you Iri-kun" when she her heard this a smile appeared on her face and she kissed him on the cheek, "ewwww Iri-kun why did you kiss me" he yelled in shock, "because girls always kiss the boy she likes" when he heard this his whole attitude changed as he looked at her like he was seeing something new for the first time and replied "ehhhh Iri-kun is a girl", upon hearing this she delivered a punch to his stomach and walked away then looked back seeing her friend holding his stomach she pouted while saying "stupid Ise I can't believe he thought I was a boy".

Waving goodbye to Irina and her family Issei stood outside with his mom and asked her "hey mom do you think I'll ever see her again" she looked at her son and replied "I'm sure you'll see her again someday when your older". Hearing that he smiled and walked back home holding his mothers hand.

_**This is my first story, READ, REVIEW, COMMENT**_


	2. Chapter 2 Death and Old Life

**So here's my second chapter I'm still new at this so forgive any mistakes and I'll fix them later**

**DragonBard – take note in the second paragraph of the first chapter Issei's mother took the safe sex ritual**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**CHAPTER 2**

Growing up Issei and his parents always knew he was different than other children around his age, he was faster and more athletic, heal at a quicker rate when injured and smarter than even most adults, this became evident when he was ten years old and was watching the news with his father and told him he should invest in certain companies, his father did it on a whim and became wealthy within a month.

After that he left his job as a salesman and gave Issei his own money to do as he pleased, Issei took his money and also invested in different companies over the years and also helped his father invest as well.

At age sixteen he bought a crimson Yamaha Stryker motorcycle with black leather seats, on the passengers back rest there was a motif of a red dragon spreading it's wings as if showing it's body, he also added chrome exhaust with matching handlebars.

As he walked to school he wondered why he let his parents talked him to transfer into the former all-girls academy that recently turned coed Kouh Academy, it's been a month since he transferred into this school and he always felt like someone was watching him, he just shrugged it off as the girls who gave him the nickname the 'Gentleman Prince', which he didn't care for, now taking a break after eating his lunch he decided to take a nap in his usual spot, under a tree close to the old school building.

Looking out the window of the old school building looking at Issei taking a nap was a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

"Akeno isn't that the boy I asked Koneko to keep an eye on" she asked the other female in the room, said female came to the window and looked down at the young man resting under a tree, she had a smile on his face and replied " yes that's him, he looks so cute I just want to tease him", Rias just looked at her and smiled she asked "has Sona finished her investigation on him", Akeno replied after she moved a chess piece on the desk "she said she'll be finished in two days", Rias left the window and moved her chess piece and replied with a checkmate.

As Issei was leaving he stopped on a bridge and looked at the passing traffic, then a he heard a girl calling his name when he turned to look at the person who called his name he saw a girl around his age with long black hair that reached her waist, she was also wearing a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"You are Issei hyoudou right" she asked with a blush on her cheeks while playing with her fingers, Issei looked at the girl thinking to himself and wondering if he ever met her before, "yes I'm Issei Hyoudou, but I'm sorry have we met before" he answered, the girl clasped here hands together and a smile adorned her face before she replied, "no we haven't, my name is Yuuma Amano, I always see you walk by and I was wondering if you have have girlfriend, if not I would like to go out with you sometime", Issei was speechless thinking about this girl just asked him, knowing he doesn't have any plans this weekend looked her with a smile and replied "sure how about we go out this Saturday we can meet at the park" as they exchange numbers and walked away in the opposite direction unknown to them they were being watched by a short girl eating a chocolate bar.

(Abandon Church)

As Yuuma entered the church a tall man in a pale violet trench-coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora grabbed her and place a pair of handcuffs on her that strips her of all magical abilities, then asked her about her mission "we have a date this weekend" she replied he then led her to a room with two other females one was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. She was wearing a violet trench-coat like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench-coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

The other was a young short girl with blond hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes, She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. Both were also in handcuffed and looked depressed and disheveled, as they looked up to see the door opened they saw their friend return.

"Raynare are you okay" the tall one asked the now named Raynare who just nodded a replied and said "Kalawarner it's gonna happen this Saturday I have to kill that poor boy", then the blond spoke up "why isn't Azazel-sama doing anything", " because Mittelt, Dohnaseek is working behind Azazel-sama back with Kokabiel, Azazel-sama never want us to kill sacred gear holders", Raynare replied to the blond.

(Old school building)

"Bouchou a fallen angel has made contact with Issei-sempai, the have a date this saturday", a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. Her front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair reported to Rias, "thank you Koneko then we'll make preparations and leave the rest to him" Rias replied as she sat behind her desk with both her hands in-front of her face, Koneko nodded and sat on a couch and ate a piece of cake given to her by Akeno.

( Saturday at the park)

Issei was standing near the fountain in the middle of the park wearing a red leather jacket with a black shirt and pair of jeans with a pair of black biker boots, when a young woman wearing a cosplay outfit with bat wings attached to her back came up to him and handed him a leaflet and left on roller blades, Issei looked at the leaflet and noticed it had what appeared to be red magic circle and underneath the circle was a sentence- 'Your dreams will be granted', must be a new café Issei thought as he put the leaflet in his jacket pocket, Yuma came running to him with a smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late I hope you didn't wait long" she said with a smile, Issei nodded his head as he noticed the the yellow and white sundress she was wearing, he grabbed her hand and said "let's have some fun", as they were walking Yuuma told him she'd like to be back early in the evening, she was surprised when Issei stopped in-front of a motorcycle and gave her a helmet to wear, after seeing Issei put on his own helmet and started the motorcycle she put on her helmet and and sat on the seat behind Issei with one hand holding onto Issei and the other holding down her dress to prevent it from flying up, Issei noticed this and decided to stop at the local mall, as they where walking around he bought her a pair of jeans to wear.

As they rode along the coast Issei looked in his rear view mirror and noticed a sad look on Yuma's face, but was smiling when they stopped to eat at a restaurant and went on with there date at an amusement park then drove back to the park.

At the park they sat on a bench and Issei decided to talk to her about today, "hey Yuuma did you have fun today cause I noticed a sad smile on your face a few times", she looked at Issei and her smile turned into a frown with tears starting falling from her eyes, "sorry Issei I did have fun but I'm sad at what I have to do now", Issei looked at her with a confused look on his face and got closer to her and put his hand on her shoulders "what's wrong you can tell me" he smiled as he said this and looked at her, "I know your a nice guy and I did have a wonderful time, but I have to kill you now or me and my two comrades will die" Issei took a step back and felt a sharp pain in his stomach, when he looked down he saw a bulk of light that was in his stomach.

He reached to pull it out but it dissipated and blood started pouring out the hole in his stomach, as he fell to his knees Yuuma caught him and gave him a kiss on his lips while crying and saying she was sorry, as she was leaving before he closed his eyes he say her appearance changed, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots, and then she flew away.

"I see so this is how I die" Issei said to himself while on his knees with his body arched backwards "at-least I got a kiss before I die, I wish I could've helped her she to beautiful to be sad", as Issei closed his eyes waiting for the end he felt a power surge build up in his body, the feeling of his body burning was new to him his eyes shot open as he grunted in pain, he felt an immense power about to leave his body but then it stopped, he looked down saw the injury he received closing and healing, then he held his head as his brain was on fire memories he never knew he had came rushing back at him.

When everything was over he stood up looked down at the blood on the ground and with a melancholy smile he said "I guess the seal is broken I need to talk to uncle Red, I think I'll do it tomorrow", making a magic circle appear he cleaned up the blood at the park making it looked like it never happened, he then got on his motorcycle and went home.

(Dimensional Gap)

"So someone tried to kill him and broke his seal huh, this should be fun to see his decisions" Great Red said in a low growl.

(Old school Building)

Rias sat at her desk while drinking a cup of tea and looked at the clock then turned to Akeno and said "I guess he didn't use the magic circle I gave him notify Sona that he has died she'll know what to do", with a short bow Akeno left the room, to bad and I thought I found a new servant to join us Rias thought to herself.

Upon arriving home Issei noticed a police car at his house he got of his bike and ran inside shouting "mom dad is everyone ok" his parents along with the two officers were shocked to see him and his mother ran to him and hug him, as he sat down with the officers and his parents he was told that a report came in that he had died in a crash, Issei was surprise at this information and thought that someone must've made this up to cover what really happened.

After the officers left Issei assured his parents that he was fine and he wasn't in an accident, he then went to his room and looked through his own memories and a smile came on his face before he went to bed.

_**READ, REVIEW, COMMENT**_


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Devils

**OK I KNOW THAT THESE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN KIND OF SHORT SO I'M GONNA START TRYING TO MAKE THEM LONGER STARTING FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER,**

**I'M FINISHING UP CHAPTER 4 AND GONNA START CHAPTER 5 EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW**

**THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND READING**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**CHAPTER 3**

It was the day after his date with Yuuma and Issei was preparing to talk with Great Red.

As he teleported himself to the Dimensional Gap he saw Great Red rolling around like he always do, Issei flew over to him and to talk to him, "hey uncle Red did you miss me" the dragon just huffed and looked at him before he replied "didn't expect you back this quick who killed you", Issei just had a sad expression on his face as he said "a fallen angel I think someone forced her to kill me thinking I had a powerful sacred gear".

"What makes you think she was forced" Great red asked, and Issei went on to explain what happened during and after his date, Great Red just nodded and asked what will he do now, "well I think I'll stay on earth I like my human parents and I don't want to alter the memories they have of me or just disappear from their life", "well If you need me just call and we can talk through mental link but before you go back let's check your power" Great red said with a grin showing his massive canine teeth, Issei gulp as he knew the training was gonna hurt a lot.

After Issei returned from the dimensional gap he lay in his bed most of the day to sore to do anything thanks to Great Red training, and noticing his power was the same it was before he had it sealed and turn human, it was a little after 2 pm when Issei felt the presence of a devil nearing his home he looked out his window and saw a white haired girl looking at his house then her eyes met his and he smiled at her and watched her as she left knowing she's probably gonna report to her master with that thought Issei went downstairs to fix himself something to eat.

(Old school building)

Rias sat and waited for Koneko to return, she had sent her to see how the Hyoudou family was dealing with the death of their son, but was surprised to see her running into the room with a shocked looked on her face, "Koneko what's wrong you look like you seen a ghost, how is Issei's family holding up" Koneko just looked at her and replied "he's still alive and I think he knew what I was when I was outside his home", Rias was stunned with this new information and decided to go and talk to Sona.

(Student council room)

Inside the student council room was two young girls the same age as Rias the first sitting behind an office desk was bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, with a small pair of black framed glasses on her face, next to her standing was another bespectacled woman with long straight black that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye, she also wore glasses but her frame was green.

As both heard a knock on the door the one behind the desk looked at the one standing next to her and nodded to her implying she can answer the door, entering the room Rias went straight to the one behind the desk and started talking, "Sona what information did you get on Issei Hyoudou", Sona looked up at Rias with an arched eyebrow before talking "Tsubaki bring the information she asked for", Tsubaki left and Sona return her gaze back to Rias before continue speaking, "why do you need his information since he is dead and wasn't reincarnated that information is useless now", Rias smiled and just told her that he was still alive, Sona was shocked upon hearing this "so what will you do now" she asked know the answer, "I will invite him to the Occult Research Club tomorrow and ask him if he would like to become a devil and join my peerage", Rias stated, it wasn't long before Tsubaki returned with a folder and handed it to Rias, Rias thanked both of them and returned to the old school building.

(Old school building)

As Rias sat behind her desk and open the folder she was hoping to find something outstanding but found the information just above average, Issei's parents and bloodline was completely normal nothing outstanding with their ancestors no great achievement what so ever, and the information on Issei was just above average adopted by his parents after they found him at a shrine and he had above average intellect.

Rias had hoped for something outstanding that would blow her mind but she wondered what if his birth parents were the ones who was not normal and extremely powerful in someway, with that thought she closed the folder "I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow" she said to herself while looking out the window.

As Issei was walked through the gates of his school he felt the presence of more devils "thirteen devils huh, two appear to be high class then the rest must be there peerage" he said to himself, as he was walking he saw the same white haired devil was outside his house looking at him he smiled at her once more and waved to to her and she just ran away like last time.

Issei was surprised when his day went on normal and no other devil was watching him, and as his break came up he went to his usual spot and lay down underneath the tree then he sensed the same white haired devil coming close to him, he noticed she was mixed with yokai, and he decided to speak up "hello can you tell me why you keep looking at me and running away", she just stared at him without emotion and replied why can't I sense what you are now", "what do you mean" he asked.

"At first I could tell you were more than just human, now I don't know what you are" she replied before continue, "buchou wants to speak with you", Issei got up and followed her into the old school building, while they were walking Issei asked her for her name and she replied in a monotone voice "Koneko Toujou" and continue to walk inside the building, as they went up the stairs Issei looked at one door that was sealed and had caution tape on in preventing anyone from entering, as they reached a room on the third floor he felt the presence of three more devils behind the door Koneko was about to open.

As Issei entered a room behind Koneko he looked around to for the other devils he sensed, the first was the a male student the girls called the Prince of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye, as he kept scanning the room the next one he saw was a red head sitting behind a Victorian styled desk, then out of the back room came young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, and she was was carrying a silver cart with sweets, cake and tea.

The one behind the desk motion to Issei to have a seat on one of the couches in the room Issei sat down noticing that everything had a Victorian design, then she sat up and and walked in-front of the desk and introduced herself, "hello Issei Hyoudou my name Is Rias Gremory and..." she was cut off as Issei raised his hand and started talking, "Gremory from the 72 pillars of the underworld" he asked and she replied with a smile and a nod then continued "I see so you know about devils do you know anything else about us" Issei smiled as he accepted a cup of tea from the one who brought in the tea and said "how about we introduce ourselves first' she complied and continued the introductions starting with the one who served him tea "this is Akeno Himejima, the one who brought you here is Koneko Toujou" said girl stood up bowed to him the sat back down and continue eating her cake, "and this is Yuuto Kiba" the now named Yuuto Kiba came over and shook Issei's hand.

They were about to continue the conversation when Akeno spoke up "buchou how about we finish this after school classes are about to continue", Issei then stood up and replied "she's right we can continue after school I'll meet you guys back here", with a quick bow he turned ad left the building, then a smile appeared on Rias face and she thought to herself "he knows about us devils and is willing to come back after school is over".

After school Issei once again found himself in the old school building talking to Rias, "so Issei how much do you know about us" she asked, Issei then began to talk about all he knew about devils, angels, falling angels, the great war and sacred gears, but he kept the death of god to himself wanting to know if the knew about it and would tell him which they never did and he decided not to tell them that much.

Then Rias asked him to tell them about himself, "there's not much to tell, when I was born I was kept hidden because of what I am so my parents hid me and after there death I was raised by my uncle, and a few years ago I sealed my power and made it appear I was human until I died either of natural death or killed and my seal would be broken", everyone looked at him with either shocked or stunned expression on their faces, "so are you for your family and you to take drastic measures" Akeno asked, everyone in the room kept quiet wanting to know more about him but he sadly replied, "sorry I know the Gremory's are a kind and respectable family in the underworld but I just can't talk about it right now", Rias smiled and continued the conversation, "very well Issei Hyuodou I would like you to join us in the Occult Research Club, hoping that you'll trust us and joined my peerage".

Issei just scratch the back of his head and replied "I'm sorry but you won't be able to reincarnate me as a servant if you don't believe me you can try right now" Rias smiled as she grabbed eight crimson pawn pieces and place them in-front of him, as she said the incantation the pawn pieces started glowing before rising above him and fell back down on the floor, she pouted a bit before smiling and talked to him one last time, "well then since I can't have you as a servant how about join this club as an ally", Issei stood up and shook her her hand accepting her offer "and please just call me Ise", he smiled at his new club members.

It's been two days since Issei joined the ORC and they just returned from exterminating a stray devil and Issei was not impressed by their display of power, even though her knight Yuuto Kiba was fast he lacked great defenses and Issei could still track his movements, he was slightly impressed by her rook Koneko Toujou strength but was disappointed when he saw lack of speed, and even though her queen had the traits of the knight, rook and bishop she mainly used the trait of bishop to maximize her magic power, but he also notice that she had more power hidden that she didn't use, and kind cringe at the fact that she was a sadist, but mostly he was disappointed by Rias even though she's from the Gremory household she use the power of destruction from the Bael household, thinking that one of her parent is from the house of Bael she used to much much power needed to finish of the stray, he just told himself that they were young and with time and training they'll be more powerful.

After they returned Issei drank some tea offered by Akeno and asked if she had a bishop, "I do but I can't use him right now" Issei remembered the seal room he passes by on his way up to the clubroom and the devil he sensed behind the door, after he finished his tea he left for home.

**READ, REVIEW, COMMENT**


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue and New Friends

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**CHAPTER 4**

It was the day after the stray devil incident and Issei decided to just relax at a park before heading to school, as he was sitting on a park bench he saw a sister carrying a suitcase the she tripped and fell face first, As he ran over to her her veil flew off her head that he caught and turned to her noticing her long blond hair and green eyes, but something inside of him was telling him to hold her and protect her, he then realized he was staring at her then he asked "are you ok do you need help with anything" she smiled and started talking in Italian but he understood her completely, "I've been assigned to a church here and I got lost because I can't read the signs and I don't understand the people around me", Issei smiled and replied in Italian, " I can help you and it won't be any trouble at all" she quickly grabbed his hands said "thank you, it must god's will that led you to guide me on my path", he sweat-dropped a bit knowing that god has died, he just waved his hand and said no problem.

Leading her to the church tit was a quiet walk until Issei spoke up, "I'm Issei Hyuodou by the way but you can call me Ise" he told her and she replied "Asia Argento" then Issei continued the conversation talking about the bible which made Asia quite happy, as they got closer to the church Issei felt the presence of four fallen angels and multiple human auras, when he got close to the church he decided to let Asia walk the rest of the way they said there goodbyes and Issei went on his way to school.

During his class he opened up a mental link with Great Red to ask him something, "hey uncle Red can you hear me I need to ask you something", then he heard the booming voice of Great Red "what is it bored of the living on earth and decided to come back to the gap",

"No nothing of the sort, I met a girl today and I just had the urge to protect her and keep her to myself", Issei told him,

"she must have an affinity with dragons which means she's has a pure uncorrupted heart, that makes us want to keep her away from all harm" Great Red replied,

Issei just sighed and place his head on top of his desk and wondered if she'll be alright and if Yuuma was ok as well, after school he went to talk to Rias.

"Hey buchou" he said as he entered the club room,

"Ise are getting used to being around us and having fun", she asked from behind her desk looking up from a stack of papers,

"I'm just wondering what your thought on the fallen angels in town",

"As long as they don't interfere with us we'll leave them and just monitor their activity" she replied, "and I have sent a request to Grigori asking why they are in my territory and waiting for a reply".

"Is that why you didn't intervene when I was attacked, you trying to avoid conflict as much as possible" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well" she started, "I was gonna resurrect you as my pawn if you had died" she said looking at her desk with a small blush on her cheeks,

"I see" he said with a deadpanned face, then the others started coming into the room getting ready for their night doing request. Ise sat on the couch drinking tea then asked Rias a question that was on his mind for a couple of days, "buchou I've been wondering, I know what the others do when they do a devil request, so I was wondering, what type of request do you do?".

Rias smiled as she answered "oh I just mostly remove curses from objects and make deals with influential people",

"oh that's not to bad" he replied.

As the night went on Issei was now walking home when he felt a falling angel following him, he then stopped and turn a around to face his stalker who was wearing a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora, he then asked " so is there any particular reason your following me fallen?".

The fallen angel just looked at him with a surprised look on his face before answering, "well look at this I decided to take a walk tonight and ran into someone who's supposed to be dead, when I get back Raynare will have to explain herself" as he finished a s spear of light appeared in his hand and he threw it at Issei but was surprised when he sidestepped and dodge it easily, he threw more light spears at him, but he kept dodging them and moving closer to the fallen, when he noticed that he was getting closer he tried to fly away but Issei quickly grabbed on of his legs and slammed him down to the ground.

As Issei was about to punch him in the face he got distracted as a magical circle appeared close to him, and he saw Rias and Akeno coming out the circle the fallen took this time to get away from Issei, "Crimson hair, you must be a woman from the house of Gremory", the fallen snared, "my name is Rias Gremory, and your attacking a friend of mine in my territory", "my name is Dohnaseek and I hope we never meet again", he said as he was glaring at Rias before he flew away.

Issei just shrugged his shoulders as he was complicating what to do about Asia, Yuuma now named Raynare, and the fallen Dohnaseek, tired from thinking to much he decided to just go home and worry about this the next day.

Issei was in bed falling asleep when he sensed Rias entering his room through a magic circle he just kept his eyes closed just wondering what she was doing in his room, to his surprise she started to disrobe and get in bed with him, Issei to tired to bother with her just let her do what she wanted even as he felt her arms wrapping around him.

The next morning Rias was surprised as she woke up in Issei's lap, she shot up to look at Issei who was sitting up on his bed with a smile on his bed, "buchou why did you sneak into my room and climb into bed?, but most of all why did you get naked and started hugging me?", he asked trying not to look at the lovely mounds in-front of him, she smiled with a reply "well I came to talk to you about the fallen, but when I saw you in bed I decided to join you", Issei just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing, "that because I can't sleep unless I'm naked and hugging a body pillow, and since you don't have one I decided to hug you instead", she replied with a slight blush on her face, "well anyways I'm not gonna judge what you do when you sleep but we need to get ready for school" he stated before getting of the bed.

"Issei are you awake" was heard behind his door, "yes mom I'll be down in a minute" he replied before looking at Rias, "do you wanna stay for breakfast" he asked her while they were getting dressed, she just replied with a nod, "mom.." he shouted at the door waiting for his mother to reply which she did and waited for her son to continue, "can you set one more spot for breakfast we'll be having company" he said and waited for her to reply, "oh did you make friends at school that's wonderful I'll set a place for your friend", Issei sweat-dropped a little wondering how he's gonna explain Rias to his parents.

While his mother was happy that he made a friend at school she was not prepared for the red headed beauty that came downstairs out of his room instead of knocking at the door to pick up her son like she expected, so the breakfast atmosphere was slightly awkward as the four of them was sitting at the table, his father was happy for his son to have such a beauty already spending the night but his mother was suspicious of her intentions towards her son.

"So Rias Gremory was it why were in bed with my son, are you here to trick him out of his money", she asked with narrowed eyes as she stared at Rias,

Rias just replied with a smile "of course not and my family is very wealthy as we own several hotels around the world and other financial institutions, we also financed the construction of Kouh Academy", she said in a voice filled with confidence.

Issei and his parents were quite surprise at this information but his mother continued the conversation, "I just wanted to make sure my son wasn't getting tricked because we have some news to tell him", Issei looked at his mother with a puzzling look that said please finish what need to be said and so his mother did, "Issei your father and I are going on a vacation trip tonight for two and a half weeks, so you'll be alone until then", he just smiled thanking it wasn't any bad and replied with his hand waving in-front of him, "I hope you to have a wonderful time and don't worry I'll take care of the house while your gone", his father finally joined the conversation with a slight lecherous smile on his face "just don't have to much fun while were gone, even though we'd like a grandchild to spoil we'll wait till your finished with college" and with that both Issei and Rias face turned red as a tomato.

"I cant believe he would say something like that", he cursed as they walked to school, and Rias just smiled at him but he could tell it was a forced smile like the statement his father made was an uncomfortable topic so he decided when she's ready she'll talk about it.

As they entered the school grounds all eyes were upon them some girls were jealous cause they wanted to be with Issei and the boys were glaring at him angrily cause they could never get close to Rias or Akeno, but that didn't stop there when he arrived at his class he overheard some girls saying that they were already dating, and some wish they made a move on Issei earlier when he first transfered into the school, but two boys stood out the most shouting at him to leave the school so they could have the girls to themselves, the perverted duo as everyone called them Matsuda also known as the perverted baldy a former jock and sports star and his friend Motohama aslo known as perverted glasses or three size counting claiming he can count a girl three measures by just looking at them, Issei human part made a mental note of not getting involved with them when they were caught and beaten by the girls of the kendo club for peaking.

It was after school now and Issei was laying on the couch as everyone went out to handling their clients wishes, so he decided to go home early tonight and remembering he had to cook for himself because his parents won't be there, as he finished his meal and prepared for bed he stayed up awhile longer to see if Rias would sneak into his room again but she never came.

Issei was a bit taken aback at the atmosphere in the clubroom before speaking up, "hey buchou, everyone what's wrong", Rias was the one to reply with a forlorn expression, "last night when Koneko went to meet a client she found him nailed against a wall upside down, with cuts all over his body...", she sighed before continuing "and then she was attacked by a priest, but the strange part is he was with a nun who saw the client and was shocked at what she saw", it was then Koneko continued "the priest grabbed her and shoved her face into the client and told her this is what we do to devil worshipers before he dropped a flash grenade and left", Issei just had a concerned look on his face before asking "Koneko did the nun had blond hair and spoke Italian and seemed too kind for her own good?", Koneko just nodded as she took a bite out of her chocolate bar, "Issei do you know her", rias asked with a worried expression "yes I met her a few days ago and walked her to the abandon church that the fallen angels are hold up in.

It was the day after and I was glad it was Saturday once again and took his bike out he stopped and sat on a bench at a park where his seal was broken, he took a seat on a bench and started thinking about everything that was going on then I felt a familiar aura, it belonged to Asia, I got up and started looking around the park and found her wondering around with the lost look on her first, the same look she had when I first met her, I just walked over to her and she was surprised to see me, "Ise what are you doing here?", she asked, "I'm just riding my bike around town today, what about you" I replied with a smile.

"I just wanted to see the town today so I decided to to take a walk" was her answer but I could tell there was something weighing on her mind, "do you want me to show you around we can ride around on my bike", I just smiled at her as she held onto me tight with her eyes closed as we rode through traffic, we stopped at a family restaurant, I ordered a double cheeseburger and fries with a soda, I noticed she was having trouble reading the menu so I ordered the same for her but she had a puzzled look when our food came, "what wrong Asia what's wrong don't you like it" I asked she just nodded no and replied "it's not that it's I never had anything like this and they didn't bring me a fork or a knife to eat with" I just smiled and thought that she must've live a sheltered life before showing her how to eat the food in-front of us.

While we were having our lunch Issei sensed a devil watching us, he didn't have any of the aura I felt at the school Issei looked out the window and noticed a young devil with blond hair was watching them, Issei made his hand into the shape of a gun pointed it at the devil and mouthed the words bang, the devil was surprise at this and left the scene, Asia was surprised at his sudden gesture looked out the window and ask "Ise is there something wrong outside", He just replied "I just remembered a place that is nearby that I know you'll have fun at", when they arrived at arcade Asia had stars in her eyes everything in-front of her, they started out with a racing game even though Issei won she was still smiling.

As we were leaving she left my side to look at the crane game and was smiling at a little stuffed toy based on a mouse "would you like that stuff toy", I asked her, "oh no you've done so much for me today", "it's no problem" I replied while inserting a coin into the machine and got the stuff toy on my first try, her face lit up enthusiastically as she accepted it, on our way back to my back a young boy fell infront of us and scraped his knee, Asia immediately kneeled down and I saw a green glow from her hands and the boy's scraped knee was healing, he bowed and thank her before leaving.

"That's a wonderful sacred gear you've got there" she looked at me,

"Ise you know about sacred gears"

"Yea my uncle told me about them when he was training me"

"Ise can I tell you a story", I just nodded as she put on a complicated expression then her face turned sad as she started.

"In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents, she was raised in a church nearby by a nun along with other orphans the girl who was a strong follower of the church received a special power at the age of 8, she healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the catholic church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power, she used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection, rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated, people from the church were kind and she didn't hate healing people, she instead was happy that her power was of use the girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God, but she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her, but there were no one willing to become her friend, she understood why, she knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular, they didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it, a wounded devil the girl couldn't ignore it, she thought that even if it was a devil, she had to heal it if it was injured, It was her kindness that made her take such an action, but that changed her life forever, someone from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the church the ministers of the church were shocked about it, "A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal.

But the power to heal the devil was out of the question, the people of the church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on fallen angels and devils, apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past, the power to heal fallen angels and devils that were not protected by God, but that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her, she didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of stray exorcists picked her up, in other words, she had to get divine protection from the fallen angels, but the girl never forgot to pray to God, she also never forgot to thank God even so, the girl was abandoned, God didn't save her what shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the church that was willing to defend her, there was no one who cared about her.

"It's because I didn't pray enough, it's because I'm clumsy, I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial so I have to endure it."

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day, I have a dream I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and someone to talk with"

She is full of tears.

"You already have a friend in me Asia, we ate, played and talked together" I told her that with a smile, I wanted to tell her that god was dead but her mental state is unstable right know she might do something drastic, so I gave a hug and held her tight before continuing, "Asia I'm I have something to tell you" I paused and look into her eyes "I'm not human" before I could continue a barrier went up and everyone in the area was leaving as is avoiding being around the area, then a young man with short white hair and dressed as priest came walking towards us and started talking,

"Asia why did you run away from us we need you to come back"

"Father Freed I'm not coming back you tried to kill a man last night, I don't want to be around people like that"

"But It's our job to punish shitty devil worshipers and devils too, we don't have God's protection but we still need to do his work"

"Ise I'm sorry the truth is I ran away but I have to go back now" she said with a downcast expression, I just held her hand, "Asia it's a good thing that you ran away cause I was wondering how to save you and Raynare who's still at the church".

As I finished talking to Asia I turned to the priest "I think you should leave now, it's obvious she don't want to go with you so she'll be coming with me" when I finished my statement his face turned into a scowl before he started talking again.

"Who do you think I am, my name is Freed Sellzan the great exorcist" he yelled then put on a disgusted face before continuing, "they said I can't kill you, so I'll kill your boyfriend then rape you and take you back to the Dohnaseek so he ca..." before he finished he was punched in the face, Asia didn't even see Issei leave her side, at first she was thinking of leaving with Freed so Issei will be safe and after what he said about rescuing her she wasn't sure what to do but she didn't want to go back to the fallen, and now her first friend was fighting for her.

"Your not human, you must be a shitty devil I'll cut you up like the rest" he exclaimed while pulled out a light sword and gun, he then rush at Issei and attempted a to slash him across his chess, Issei dodged the slash and saw the gun pointed at his left leg, he immediately spun on his right leg avoiding the shot, Freed was getting frustrated that none of his attacks were hitting, he jumped backwards and took one last shot at Issei then pointed his gun at Asia, Issei seeing this immediately ran and stood infront of her and glared at Freed.

"Shitty devil I'll kill you later I'm leaving this town today anyways" he said before running away, Issei looked at Asia who now had tears in her eyes used his fingers to wipe her tears away, "why are you crying" he asked with a worried expression, she just looked up at him and replied with a smile, "because no-one ever stood up for me before", "of course I'll stand up for you that's what friends do, help each other when in trouble and stand up for each other", he stumbled back a little as she hugged him, he just patted her head, "now we need to head back to the church there is someone else that I need to rescue", he told her, Asia look at him with a curious look on her face before talking, "you mean the three fallen angel girls that they have locked up in a room, they told me they misbehaved and was getting punished", Issei face became calm at the new information then remembered Raynare told him about her friends.

(Abandon church)

"What do you mean she's with someone else" Dohnaseek shouted at Freed "you were supposed to bring her back so I can extract her sacred gear", he clenched his fist at another failure of his subordinates, first Raynare said she killed the boy he told her to kill and somehow he's still alive, and when he found out he started whipping her and the other two he had locked up and now Freed failed to bring back Asia and her sacred gear twilight healing, now he was wondering how he's gonna explain that he couldn't get her sacred gear to the one he serves Kokabiel, "he said he'll becoming here for Raynare" with that bit of news Dohnaseek gained a wicked smile as he formulated a plan to kill the boy and get extract the twilight healing from the Asia.

As Issei and Asia pulled up infront of the church it was already nightfall they got of his bike and walked up to the door, Issei saw that Asia was nervous held her hand in his and assured her that everything will be fine, he sensed multiple human auras within the church and the four fallen angel auras he felt as-well, but he noticed that that three fallen angel auras were getting weaker, he opened the door and they entered he was prepared for battle.

"Welcome it most be fate that we can be united again" Freed greeted them while clapping "did you know I never meet the same prey twice because I'm super strong, but your stronger than me so I'll take my leave the plan can't allow me to die tonight so until we meet again" he said before leaping through a window, Asia looked at the window with a perplexed look on her face before following Issie to the podium.

Issei just looked at the podium and destroyed it with a punch showing hidden stairs that led underground, reaching the bottom of the stairs they saw two female fallen angels chained and sitting against a pillar with the light fading from their eyes, and Dohnaseek was holding a light spear against Raynare's neck while holding her hands behind her back and twenty three stray exorcist behind him, but what stood out of place was a metal cross in the middle of the underground room, "that's far enough" shouted Dohnaseek, Issei and Asia stop and stood waiting for him to continue, "hand the girl over to me and I'll let you and this one leave" burning Raynare a little while he said that, Issei just closed his eyes and sighed before replying, "how about you let the three girls leave with me and Asia and I'll you and your minions behind you live".

Dohnaseek put in an evil grin before telling the exorcists to attack him, Issei seeing this inhaled a deep breath before and shouted "DRAGONS FLAME" releasing a fireball that went over all their heads, "you missed" one of the exorcist quipped, "I wasn't aiming for you" as he said that the fireball hit the cross destroying it, Dohnaseek started seething at this action and yelled at the perpetrator "have you any idea what you just did", Issei's face held no emotion as he said "I'm guessing that you needed that machine for something important so I took it away, I'll say it again leave now and I'll let you live" Dohnaseek just started laughing "I see so that what you are you didn't hold any sacred gear, your just a dragon", everyone in the room was stunned at the announcement just made "and what if I am " he replied".

"I'll show you that we FALLEN ANGELS are superior to all, I'll kill you and then take twilight healing from that nun", upon hearing that Asia cringed while holding unto Issei's arm, since she saw the state of the injured fallen female she wanted to heal them but Issei held her back, now she was shocked and surprise that he wasn't a human but a dragon and was trying to help her and be her friend, even though she wasn't sure of herself she knew she still wanted to be friends with Issei.

Issei looked back at Asia and told her to hide behind a pillar, soon as she let go of his hand and complied he got into a battle stance, Dohnaseek threw Raynare away from him unveiling six wings on his back and got into a battle stance with a light spear in both hands, Issei bent his knees slightly before disappearing and reappearing in the middle of the group of exorcist "DRAGONS INFERNO" he shouted while spinning releasing a flame emanating from his body going outwards, Dohnaseek flew upwards above it all and saw his men getting enveloped in the flame, "tch he's stronger than he appears I have to report him to Kokabiel-sama" Issei looked around making sure Asia and the three fallen females didn't get injured before going after Dohnaseek.

Dohnassek was upstairs preparing a magic circle to leave when Issei was suddenly infront of him, he had fear in his eyes as he saw the anger in Issei's eyes, Issei leapt forward with a front somersault and brought down his foot that was ablaze with fire hitting Dohnaseek across his chest leaving a scar that ran along his chest and stomach, "just a little reminder, and tell your master these girls are under my protection", he said and walked back to the underground, Dohnaseek grab his chess while disappearing in his magic circle.

Back in the underground Asia was trying to heal Raynare and the other two who were covered in cuts from being beaten to near death, Issei looked at them took of the broke the handcuffs that was suppressing their magic, he also realized that they were very near to death and not sure if Asia could heal them, he began looking around the underground trying to find anything to help them, as he almost walked past a cupboard he noticed it was magically infuse, upon opening it he realized it was concealing several interesting items, an evil pieces full set, the brave saints spades card set the angels were working on but it was incomplete, also a red gauntlet, and a paper with the topic Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade written by Azazel, Issei held the red gauntlet and felt the presence of a dragon sleeping, he took these items and them to the girls, "how are they" he asked, Asia just looked at him and spoke in a sad tone, "they're very weak even if I heal them I don't know if they'll live", is immediately stood up and asked the three of them "I may have a way to save the three of you but I'm not sure if it will work".

They all looked at him and Raynare was the first to speak up "our own kind did this to us and your the only one to help, if it means that someday we'll get our revenge then I'll take that chance" they all nodded at her words, they saw a magic circle appear under them and was instantly transported away.

(Dimensional Gap)

Issei and the four girls appeared in a what appeared to be a protective bubble looking around, it was the tall one who was first to speak "where are we and why are we in this bubble" she asked weakly, Issei realized he didn't know the other two fallen females name decided to ask while given them an answer, "we're in the dimensional gap, I'm here to ask my uncle for help, by the way I never got the names of you two" he replied, "my name is Kalawarner and this Mittelt, why are we in the dimensional gap", she asked with a worried expression, Issei just looked onto the horizon before answering "waiting for my uncle I can't attempt what I want to do with out his help", the three fallen angels was confused as far they know the only being that lived in the dimensional gap was Great Red the Apocalypse Dragon, then they all saw something massive rolling towards them, Asia just grasped unto Issei's arm and watch as the the being stopped rolling a few meters away and flying towards them, they all had the look of fright on their face as a massive red dragon stopped in-front of them, "everyone meet my uncle Great Red" he said with a smile.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH" they all shouted, "Great Red is your uncle".

"No need to shout I'm right here" he exclaimed while picking his ear, "ok since I'm about to do something drastic I think I should tell you guys what I am" as he said that the girls had a confused look on his face then turn surprised as he showed them his wings, "but how is this possible" Mittelt asked looking between Issei and Great Red, the other two fallen angels had the same thought and look on their faces, but Asia was just staring at his angel wings, then Issei began explaining everything to them about his parents how Great Red helped them, and the seal that Raynare broke when she killed him, "sorry for killing you Issei" she said with a downcast expression, "don't worry about it at-least I got a kiss out of it, and call me Ise" he told her which put a slight blush on her face.

Asia was feeling out of place so she decided to ask Issei why he brought them here, "Ise why are we here, what is your uncle gonna help you do", Issei pounded his left fist into his right palm as if he forgot and remembered why he brought them all there, he then turned to Great Red and started talking about his plan so everyone can hear, "Great Red I need your help in combining the devil's evil pieces and the unfinished angel's brave saints cards, Great red just showed a his canines into a huge smile and replied, "that is possible but you'll have to add your some of your draconian essence and it will only work if you have the kings of each set", Issei looked at both sets and smiled when he saw that both kings were there.

The girls were still confused at the conversation between Issei and the Apocalypse Dragon, then Issei turned to them and said, "what I'm attempting to do is combining the brave saints card and evil pieces with dragon magic, so you girls will be one part angel one part dragon and one part devil" he paused before continuing "but you three will still be one part fallen and Asia you'll be just like me one part angel, one part dragon and one part devil" they all looked at him in shock trying to comprehend what he just said before Mittelt spoke up again "is such a thing possible" she received her and from a loud bellow that caused her to flinch as Great Red replied "nothing is impossible for me", Issei then had pieces and the cards floating in-front of him and Red he started to merge both cards and chess pieces together, he started with the Kings.

Great Red noticed that Issei didn't have enough draconian energy for the procedure so he decided to use his instead, after the kings were combined it transformed into a crimson chess piece with dragon scales, but the thing Issei noticed the most was that in the center was the spade symbol with a pair of angel wings outspread behind the spade and a K for king in the center of the spade, he then took the new combined piece and placed it inside his chest, he then felt his body and power more balanced than before, at first his body and powers felt like it was in constant flux battling for power but now it felt as though it was at peace, he and Red then started pairing the other pieces and cards, Queens went together, the Jack and Ten paired with the Rooks, the Nine and Eight paired with the Bishops, the Seven and Six paired with the Knights, the Five, Four, Three, and Two paired with a pawn each but the Ace took the remaining four pawns to be paired with, Great Red consider it equal to the mutated piece of the evil piece system.

Now that the merging was complete the girls looked at the pieces and noticed that it each pieces had the same similarities as Issei's King piece, they were all crimson with dragon scales the spade in the center with angel wings outspread from the spade and the card number in the center of the spade.

He then looked at the girls and asked them if they were ready for a new life as his servants, they all nodded without hesitation.

Raynare was the first, for her he chooses the Two of pawn his magic circle glowed below her and he placed the piece into her chest her body glowed and after the glowing stop she felt revive, " now let's see your wings" Issei asked and she complied feeling muscles on her back that she never felt before tearing at her back and then she felt nothing but the look on her companions face were of shock, she looked behind her and saw her new wings one angel wing and one fallen wing and below those were her a new pair of dragon wings, and below those were her devil wings, she fell down feeling tired from the new abilities she just gained, Issei then turned to the other girls and started the procedure with them individually.

It was now Mittelt turn and she laid floating in the middle of the other girls and Issei gave her the Three of pawn, and just like Raynare the procedure was a success, she smiled as she looked at her angel wing, unlike the other two she was born a fallen angel so she was happy to be part angel, at first Kalawarner was a bit skeptical at first but now after seeing her comrades she was sure that this was the right thing to do, they were betrayed by their own kind and no-one in their faction saved them, it was this boy who save them when he didn't have to, he could've just save Asia and leave them but he came back for them and is willing to give them the power to live and get vengeance on the one who betrayed them, she stepped in-front of Asia and laid before Issei and told him she was ready for what piece he deemed her fit to be, Issei brought out the Ten of Rook and placed it in her chest she was content that this was the right decision, after everything was over she sat down next to Raynare and Mittelt, and watched as It was Asia's turn to become his servant.

Asia was a bit frightened at the fact that her entire state of being was about to change, but her fears was slowly going away when she realized that she'll be with her first friend for for a very long time, as she laid there and saw Issei place the Eight of Bishop and placed it into her chest even though she knew that she was transformed into what Issei was she didn't feel all that different until she tried to show her wings, she was ecstatic being part angel a being that was part of her religion but was concerned about her other two pair of wings.

Issei looked at the girls and started talking to them about their new wings, "now that you're all have the same abilities just like me you still have whatever original abilities you had before and I'll help you all train to master your new ones" he then looked at the three fallen angels and continued speaking, "I'll also ask that you help Asia adjust to her new life, I know she never had much contact with the outside world as the role the church placed on her so I'll ask for your instance in this", they all nodded in agreement with him, "oh one more thing even though you all a part devil you won't be affected by prayers and holly water, the only thing that can hurt you is holy weapons and light spears" Asia looked up at him and ask what was on her mind "done that mean I can still pray and read the bible" Issei looked at her with a smile seeing that even though she was thrown out of the church and called a witch she still prayed to god, he wanted to tell them god was dead but opted not to at this moment.

"Thanks for your help uncle Red" Issei said as he was preparing to leave just to be stopped by Great Red, "what do you plan to do with Ddraig" he asked Issei just looked at the gauntlet before speaking "so that's the dragon I sensed in the gauntlet, maybe I'll put it in my pocket dimension with the other pieces until I find a servant who can be it's host", Great Red just turned ready to go back doing it's tricks in the dimensional gap before having the last word "be careful while you were away she came by and told me she's gathering beings from different factions to fight me, even though she don't know about our relationship she might try to recruit you" Issei haven't heard him talk about her since Great Red told him the story of when they fought for control of the dimensional gap, he wanted to roll around and do tricks she wanted silence, with a nod he activated his magic circle and they left the dimensional gap.

They reappeared back inside the abandoned church Issei immediately felt the presence of the devil who was watching him and Asia earlier and the presence of fifteen weaker devils, as they were leaving the church Issei looked at his bike and realized that he don't have enough room at his house for all of them, he was pushing his bike while the girls were walking on either side of him when he reached his home he placed his bike in the garage and told the girls to make themselves at home cause he had an errand to run, while inside Issei turned around to face the devil and his followers who been stalking them since they left the church, "can you tell me why your following us devil" he snared, and out of the shadows a blonde young man dressed in noble attire step out and started speaking, "my name is Diodora Astaroth I've come for my Asia" he said with an insincere smile", Issei looked at him while being on guard of him, "can you tell me how you know her", still smiling he just snapped his fingers and fifteen girls dressed as nuns appeared from where they were hiding, Issei looked at them and thought of something, "let me guess you were the devil she healed", Diodora continue smiling as he talked, "let's just say I have a fetish for pure nuns and after she got kicked out the church I was gonna make her my next plaything", Issei was disgusted by what he just heard, he created a barrier around him and the devils, "don't try to escape you won't be able to" after that was said Diodora ordered the girls to attack Issei, Issei ignored the girls and went straight for Diodora punching him breaking his nose, Diodora held his bloody nose and snarled at Issei, "do you know not know who your dealing with you insignificant worm, I am Diodora Astaroth little brother to Ajuka Beelzebub" Issei paused his actions before continuing, "I see so I can't just kill you", Diodora smiled once more thinking he won, "good now that you know your place you will hand my Asia over to me", "let me ask you something does Rias Gremory know that your in her territory", Diodora was taken aback at the statement and his smile faltered, this was all Issei needed, As he raised his left hand up Diodora thought he was given up and started walking towards him with his girls now at his side, but was surprised when he and the nuns were trapped in circular barrier, they tried to escape using magical attacks and teleportation but failed, "why don't we go talk to Rias and see what she has to say about this" and teleported away.

(Old school building)

Rias was about to dismiss her peerage for the night when a magic symbol containing a dragons head with rams horn on both sides a cross in the middle of the dragons head and one pair of both angel and devil wings spreading behind the dragons head, realizing that they never saw this symbol before they all got on guard and stood in-front of Rias in a protective manner but was surprised when they saw who came out the magic circle.

They looked on and relaxed when Issei came out the magic circle and behind him was a young man with fifteen girls dressed as nuns in a barrier, "oh my Issei you have a very unique magic circle, I never seen anything like it" Rias stated with a smile but dropped her smile when she recognized the young man trapped in the barrier, "why is the heir to the Astorath Clan and his Peerage trapped behind you?", she asked still bearing cautious of the situation, "that's why I'm here did you know he was in your territory", he asked of her, "no I did not but before you explain the situation I'll have to ask for someone else to be present" and with that she looked to Akeno who just bowed towards Rias before leaving the room.

It was ten minutes after Akeno left Issei was currently sitting on a sofa across from Koneko who was eating some chocolate donuts with sprinkles, Rias was seated behind her desk not sure how to deal with the situation, and Yuuto was standing near Diodora and had his guard up, then there was a knock on the door and Akeno entered the room with two females the first had a bob cut hairstyle wearing glasses the other one had knee long black hair she also wore glasses with heterochromic eyes, "Sona, Tsubaki welcome" Rias greeted them I stood up and greeted them "hi I'm Issei Hyoudou".

"I'm Sona Shitori student council president and this is my vice-president Tsubaki Shinra" Sona greeted,

"I see Shitori must be an alias and you and your peerage is the other devil presence I've been feeling in the school" Issei said with a small smile,

"It's no point in trying to hide it he knows more about us and the supernatural world than we thought" Rias exclaimed,

"I see then allow me to reintroduce myself, my name Is Sona Sitri and this is my Queen Tsubaki Shinra" she said with a small curtsy,

Sona was now looking at the trapped Diodora before taking a seat across from Issei with Tsubaki standing behind her, Akeno went to the back room and prepared some tea, Koneko was now standing next to Yuuto, after Akeno returned and served tea to Rias, Sona and Issei they started the conversation.

"So Issei why do you have the heir to the Astaroth house and his peerage trapped in a barrier?" Sona inquired,

"He attacked me and was about to attack a member of my newly created peerage" before he finished he was cut off by Rias yelling,

"Issei I never new you had a peerage, what house are you from when di..." she stopped as Issei put his hand in the air to stop her from talking so he can continue,

"Rias I just created my peerage tonight, and I'm not from any house in the underworld, but to continue I have a feeling you didn't know he was in your territory, the only reason he's still alive is because he claimed to be the little brother of Ajuka Beelzebub",

"I'm glad that you didn't kill him and yes he's the little brother to one of our leaders" Rias explained,

"Issei this member of your new peerage you created is she a nun" Sona asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Yes she's a former nun, and please you can call me Ise"

"I see, he has a habit of breaking nuns and using them as his playthings" Sona told him, this enraged Issei slightly as he glared at Diodora,

"Well Issei since he's a high class pure blooded from a pillars clan the most he'll get is talked to about going in another's territory without informing the the person in charge" Sona told him,

"So I have to release him" Issei asked as he looked between Rias and Sona, they both nodded at him, Issei got up and went over to the barrier and saw Diodora looking at him with a smug smile, Issei glared at him before dispelling the barrier, Diodora stood up and dusted himself off and was about to speak before Issei grabbed him by the throat and told him, "come close to me or Asia and I'll rip your heart out and feed it to you, and deal with the consequences", I then released the grip and watched him and his peerage leave in a magic circle.

Rias and Sona watched the interaction between Issei and Diodora and after Diodora left Sona spoke up, "Issei we will need you to fully explain yourself and how you acquired a peerage", Issei looked at her as he calmed himself down before replying "how about tomorrow you and Rias can come over to my house for dinner while I explain everything, you can even bring your queens" and after he told them that teleported back home.

Issei appeared in his bedroom and went downstairs to see the girls watching tv and sitting on the couch, "okay now that were all here let's talk about sleeping arrangements, Asia and Mittelt you can have the spare room upstairs and Kalawarner and Raynare you can sleep in my room tonight, as for me I'll sleep on the couch for tonight and think of a permanent situation tomorrow", Issei told them standing next to the tv, "oh and before I forget four devils will be coming over for dinner tomorrow, so I can explain how I got my own peerage", they all looked a little shocked about the company coming over tomorrow before relaxing and continued watching tv.

**This chapter took a little longer than I expected, I finished the Asia arc and threw Diodora in there don't worry he'll get what's coming to him, and as for Dohnaseek never liked him anyways, I decided to make Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt into his servants cause I kinda liked them, as for the name for his pieces I don't have a name for that so I'll be taking suggestion on the name as for the pairing between the evil pieces and the brave saints I placed them below also those who're in his peerage right now. And for Ddraig I'm gonna give him to whoever becomes his ace of pawn, I'm thinking Irina but not sure if to give her to Issei or stay cannon and give her to Micheal. I also noticed that the fight scene was kinda lacking I'll make it up in the fight with Riser.**

**King + King = Issei Hyoudou**

**Queen + Queen =**

**Jack + Rook =**

**10 + Rook = Kalawarner**

**9 + Bishop =**

**8 + Bishop = Asia Argento**

**7 + Knight =**

**6 + Knight =**

**5 + Pawn =**

**4 + Pawn =**

**3 + Pawn = Mittelt**

**2 + Pawn = Raynare**

**Ace + 4xPawn =**

**Comment, Review **


	5. Chapter 5 Bird Challenges Dragon

**FIRST OFF I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR SUGGESTIONS ON THE NAME FOR ISSEI'S PIECES**

**HELANSIN SORRY BUT XENOVIA WILL BE GOING TO RIAS **

**I'VE GOT SOMEONE IN MIND TO BE RIAS NEW BISHOP SINCE I GAVE ASIA TO ISSEI AND IRINA WILL GO TO ISSEI**

**AS FOR THE QUEEN I'M STILL NOT SURE WHO IT WILL BE I ALREADY HAVE THE TWO WHO WILL BE HIS KNIGHTS AND ONE OTHER PAWN STILL AND HIS OTHER BISHOP, THE ONLY SPOTS I'M NOT SURE ABOUT IS HIS QUEEN, ROOK AND HIS LAST PAWN**

**ALSO THANKS FOR POINTING OUT THE FEW FLAWS I MADE I'L GO BACK AND CORRECT THEM**

**PLZ ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

**I DON'T OWN AYTHING**

**Chapter 5**

The girls woke up to the smell of breakfast Asia and Mittelt put on some shirts that belonged to Issei, both noticing that their panties were slightly showing, Mittelt didn't mind, but Asia was blushing, Mittelt went downstairs while Asia stayed to pray, Kalawarner and Raynare had the same problem but their panties were fully seen and they paid no mind to it being fallen it didn't bother them much, as they reached downstairs the saw Issei setting the table even though they wanted to help he just told them to sit and relax, but as when he saw Asia fidgeting in her seat he had to say something.

"Asia what's wrong you can tell me anything" he asked,

"It's just that I never wore just a shirt and panties in-front of a boy before" she said while blushing,

Issei finally caught what she meant and tried to calm her down, "I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, how about after breakfast I'll give you girls my credit card and you all can go shopping for new clothes and whatever items you might need", all the girls smiled at his gesture and ate their breakfast while having mundane conversations, the main topic Issei brought up was about remodeling the house so they can have their own rooms, he knew he had to talk to his parents about this.

As the girls were leaving for the shopping stores to buy what they needed Raynare changed into her Yuuma form, after a few minutes of Issei was alone he decided to call his parents to tell them his plans,

"Issei is that you, is something wrong" his mother asked on the other end of the line,

"No nothings wrong I just need to tell you guys something and ask for your permission for something else"

"Alright I'll put you on speaker so your father can hear as well"

"Well I found four girls who were kidnapped and mistreated by some weird guys and I told them they can stay with us" he knew this lie was necessary so his parents never find out about the supernatural world.

"And I was thinking of renovating the house so they can have their own rooms" Issei waited patiently for his parents to respond,

"Issei are you following my dream and starting a harem" his father asked and received a slap from his wife, "dear Issei isn't like that and don't have perverted thoughts like you" his mother berated his father.

"Issei are you sure it's safe and these girls aren't in league with the kidnappers and trying to trick you" his mother asked in a worried tone, she's always been protective of him thinking every girl he talks to is trying to fool him or trick him the only girl she liked was his childhood friend Irina.

"I'm positive that they're not trying anything" he assured her,

"Well I know you won't do anything indecent to them and I trust your word if you say so, and it's ok with me if you remodeled the house and your father just nodded giving his approval aswell, just send me a picture of the new house when it's done" in a warm tone she gave him the okay,

"Thank you both for your trust in me and we'll be staying at a hotel until the renovation is finished, enjoy the rest of your vacation" Issei told them before hanging up.

It's been over three hours since the girls left to buy what they needed and had just returned, they all bought similar hygienic materials for daily use but their clothes were totally different, Mittlelt bought different styles and colours of gothic clothing, Kalawarner bought different business dress shirts and skirts, Asia bought mostly one piece dresses of different colours, and Raynare bought clothes for both her forms withs was a lot of different t-shirts and jeans with a few dresses and mini skirts, the girls all glomped on Issei and thanked him for all he has done for them, he patted each of them and their heads and smiled telling them it was his pleasure.

Issei was about to leave for the supermarket to buy ingredients for the dinner later that night when Raynare insisted on going with him, the walk was quiet until Issei spoke up, "is there something weighing on your mind I can see the worry in your eyes" he told her as they walked, she stopped a few steps behind him and started talking with tears in her eyes, "I know you didn't have to save us after I stabbed you and left you for dead, you could've taken Asia and leave us but you came back for me and also my two friends" she started wiping the tears from her eyes, "we were betrayed and beaten by our own kind and it wasn't our leader who sent help or saved us it was you someone who could've held a grudge at all fallen angels and let us be but you..." before she finished Issei held her in a warm embrace before speaking, "when we went on our date I saw how troubled you were and I heard what you said, I know you didn't want to do it and I forgive you I hold no hatred against you, and I promise I'll help you and and the others find the one who did that to you and make sure he pays" held her for a few minutes until she felt better and continued on while she was holding onto his arm with a smile on her face.

Sona wanted to bring more of her peerage other than just her Queen, she wasn't sure of meeting Issei without a backup plan, but trusted Rias when she told her that he wasn't a threat to them, Sona didn't like the fact that Issei some how got a hold of evil pieces and now started his own peerage without going through the proper channels, as they stood outside his home she felt not only Issei's aura but four other auras that told her these were the ones he reincarnated into devils, and just stood there as Rias went up to ring the doorbell.

Issei and Mittelt just finished placing the plates on the dining table before calling all the girls together as he felt the four auras outside his home, "alright while we're eating and meeting the other devils I'd like you all to hide your angel wings, they don't know I'm part angel and I'm not ready to reveal that to anyone just yet if they want to see your wing just your devil and dragon wings, after he said that they all heard the doorbell ring and Kalawarner went to greet their guests for dinner.

Rias thought it would be Issei to greet them at the door but was surprised when a tall woman opened the door and greeted them, "welcome lady Rias, lady Sona and their queens master Ise has been expecting you" she said with a bow and led them to the dinning room, the table was lightly decorated with a small floral arrangement that didn't block anyones view of each other, with two small baskets of croissants at close to the ends on opposite sides of the table, as they sat down Issei served them avocado flavoured Paella, in the middle of dinner Sona was the first to speak up as she was curious how Issei got a hold of evil pieces, "So Ise how did you acquire your evil pieces if you don't mind me asking", "I found them in the abandon church were I rescued these three who were held captive and beaten to near death by the same fallen angel that attacked me last week" he said while pointing to the three fallen female, "yes Ise saved us from our own kind who betrayed us and he is now our master" Raynare told her with a smile on her face.

"So you three were fallen before and chose to become part devil" Akeno asked in shock,

"Well Akeno I also had a little help from my uncle to give them more like me" Issei said as he drank some water,

"I'd like to know what you really are if you don't mind me asking" Sona said with a stern look on her face,

"Sure I'm part dragon part devil" he told her,

"And I'm guessing this uncle of yours help make them also part dragon, who is you uncle we'd like to know", Rias asked, his four housemates looked at him wondering if he'll tell them, but he just waved his hand in-front of his face and replied, "I'm Sorry but he wants his identity to be kept a secret as long as possible, but I'll tell you he's not any dragon in the underworld", Rias and Sona was unsatisfied with that answer but knew they wouldn't get answer even if they pressed the issue.

"Well you know we have to report this incident along with the report about Diodora Astaroth to the underworld" Sona told him

"I understand you have your responsibilities to attend to" as they finished eating dinner they were currently sitting in the living room drinking tea, "so Issei I doubt that you only invited us for dinner to talk about how you acquired a peerage" Rias said in a taunting manner, "your correct I was wondering if there was a way for the four of them to attend school with me" he asked her, she looked at Sona who just nodded at her before replying,

"Yes we can arrange that, what years will they be in",

"Well Mittelt can be in first year, and Asia and Raynare will be in second year with me as for Kalawarner I was thinking she can be a teacher if that's possible" he asked of them,

"Yes that is possible we'll just require their information and any alias they'll be using" Sona answered,

"Thank you both if I can do anything to repay the both of you back just let me know", he said as he bowed to both of them prompting the other girls to bow showing their thanks as-well, "now that's taken care of I'll have to find someone to renovate this house and get a hotel room", upon hearing this Rias face lit up "I can help with that, we devils can renovate this house overnight" she told him, he looked at her surprised they can do something like that, "ok we can talk about the details of that tomorrow in the clubroom, for now let's talk about their application", he said after taking a sip of his tea.

"Mittelt do you have an alias you use in the human world" Issei asked her,

"No I do not, this was to be my first mission" she replied

"Well since you have blond hair how about using Asia's last name and say your sisters"

"I don't mind I always wanted a sister" Asia exclaimed,

"I have no objections to the Idea" Mittelt told them with a smile,

"Perfect then from now on your name is Mittelt Argento" Issei told her,

"Raynare do still want to be called Yuuma Amano, or do you want to change it",

"I'll keep it, it was that name that led me to this new life" she replied

"What about you Kalawarner" he asked the oldest of them all

"Well mine is a bit unoriginal, it's Kala Warner" she told them blushing while looking at the ground.

Issei then turn to Sona, "alright there you have it the aliases they'll be using from now on", I hope we all can get along Issei told them, "great I'll ask that all of you also join the Occult Research Club, And Kalawarner can be the clubs advisor", Rias told them, Issei agreed with her and then she left his house along with Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki.

As were walking outside Sona turn and talked to Rias, "I have a feeling he's hiding something other than the identity of his uncle from us" she told Rias, "he might, but he must have his reasons also he's part dragon and we know they're not that trusting of others" she replied.

Issei was now sitting and watching the tv with the girls before he spoke up, "they'll either send the information for girls tomorrow or they'll give them to me when I meet them at school tomorrow", he told them, "but what are you gonna do about remodeling the house" Raynare asked him, he sat there in thought for a few seconds before giving an answer, "for the renovation I might have to buy the neighbours homes from them we might need the extra space, I'll talk to Rias about that tomorrow", he replied to her, they looked at him with nothing to say until Kalawarner spoke up, "Ise how wealthy is your family" she asked him, "me and my father has been investing in successful companies since I was ten, so we amassed a small fortune", he told them, they were surprised because they know when most people become wealthy they spend their money on extravagant cars and houses, but Issei and his family lived in the same two story three bedroom house.

(Next Day)

Issei was sitting in the ORC clubroom during lunch using his smart phone to make a few investments before talking to Rias, "so I plan to buy the land my neighbours owns for the renovation" he told her,

"Ise how big of a renovation would you like" she said with a devious smile,

"Six stories with three underground floors"

"I can understand the six stories but why do you need underground floors" she ask inquisitively,

"Those will be used for a training room, a large indoor bath, a movie theatre, and the other two one can be an indoor pool and a library and store house" he told her

"Well my father does construction in the human world so I'll let him know about this, and you'll wake up tomorrow in your new house" she told him.

"Ok that's great I know my parents will like it as-well, so what would you like for payment", he looked at Rias waiting for an answer I can't think of anything at this moment but as soon as I do I'll let you know.

After they finished Issei went back to his classes thinking of how he might find away to repay her himself but drew a blank.

Issei entered the clubroom after school and Sona and Tsubaki there as-well, "kaichou it's nice to see you again and you as-well fukukaichou" he greeted them, "I assume your here to tell me about the girls entrance into the school" he asked,

"Yes I am, Yuuma Amano and Asia Argento will be in your class, while Mittelt will be in the same class as Rias's Rook Koneko Toujou, and as for Kala Warner she'll be the school nurse and the club advisor" Tsubaki told him while handing him folders with their classes schedule.

"Thank you for all your hard work" Issie bowed while thanking them,

"Don't mention it and as for payment I'll call upon you four times if I need of your assistance in any matter, is this acceptable" Sona asked him,

"Yes that is acceptable" he told her

"And we have sent uniforms for the three girls to your house earlier, I'm sure they'll be happy to model them for you" Sona told him

Issei smiled at her and watched as both her and Tsubaki leave the clubroom, he then turned to Rias and told her that he'll be leaving early, when Issei arrived at his house he noticed the neighbours that lived to his left and right were moving away, he talked to them and they told him that someone bought their homes and gave them new land to build new houses at, Issei smiled while thinking that devils sure work fast.

When he entered his house Raynare, Mittelt and Asia were wearing the girls uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents, Issei looked at them and smiled "you all look very lovely in your uniforms" he told them.

That night while Issei was laying on the couch he felt his surroundings change around him and saw that it was his furnitures and were changing as-well, it was as if his old furniture were teleporting out and new ones was teleporting in and the walls and size of the house was also changing, the whole procedure took a few minutes after it was done and Issei just talked to himself, "when she said overnight she wasn't kidding", he then proceeded to walk around his newly renovated house.

On the first floor are the guest rooms, living room, kitchen, and Japanese-style rooms, on the second floor are the rooms of Issei, Mittelt and Asia who were still asleep sharing the same room at this time, with Issei's room facing theirs and two other rooms next to his, "my room seems to be more than four times bigger than before" he told himself as he watched Kalawarner and Raynare still asleep unaware of the changes.

There was a huge television I'd never seen before in the living room, also a chandelier on the ceiling, his parents room was on the third floor a study and the storeroom, there were four more rooms on the fourth floor, the fifth and sixth floors are entirely made of just vacant rooms, I'll use them as guest rooms for now and for my peerage later, there is also an open-air garden on the roof I know my parents will love that.

I then proceeded to the elevator and went to the underground floors, the first underground floor is the training room and movie theatre, It's also equipped with a large indoor bath, the second underground floor is used entirely for an indoor pool that can also use warm water, In the third underground floor are a library and a storehouse, "I'm just glad there's an elevator and she followed my plans but some reason I think she had something else in mind when it came to my room" he mused to himself. After walking around the house he decided to sleep in one of the empty rooms next to his room.

Issei was the first to wake up the next morning and went to the new kitchen to make breakfast after he finished he went back upstairs to wake up the girls, they were all surprised at the sudden changes of the house and Issei just smiled at the expression on their faces, as they ate breakfast he asked them what rooms they would like but the ones on the third floor were for his parents, Asia wanted to stay in the room next to his, Mittelt took the room across from Issei's Kalawarner and Raynare took rooms on the fourth floor, after breakfast they all prepared to go to school.

As they walked to school everyone was looking at three beauties walking with Issei, Kalawarner left early so she can meet and greet the faculty, Asia was asking Issei about school life this being her first time and as they were walking and smiling the students were glaring at them the boys glaring at Issei and the girls looking on with jealousy they watched four new girls walking with the "gentleman prince" of Kouh Academy, Issei led them to the faculty room so their teachers can introduce them to the their classes.

When Issei arrived at his desk he was assaulted by the perverted duo, "why can't you just leave this school so we can have the girls to ourselves", Motohama sneered, "first you get all the girls in the ORC and now you got three beauties before we get a chance" Matsuda said as he adjusted his glasses, Issei stood up and held both of them by the collar before speaking up, "those girls are friends of mine and if I hear you guys peeping on them I'll call the police and have both of you arrested with sexual harassment and conspiracy to commit rape", this shocked everyone especially the girls for not thinking of doing something like that earlier, a few minutes later the teacher entered the class.

"Now everyone before we start the class we have to new students, in and introduce yourselves" after the teacher said that one blonde girl and a long black hair entered and introduced themselves to the class, "hi I'm Asia Argento please take care of me" she said with a bow and a smile, the girls looked at her innocence and wanted to protect her from the boys, and before the boys looked at her they looked at Issei and saw his eyes waiting for one of them to say something that will allow him to attack the perpetrator, "hello my name is Yuuma Amano nice to meet you" she said with a bow,

"Alright Amano you can sit next to Issei, Argento you can sit behind Amano" the teacher told them and with that they went on with their classes.

During the break the female students started asking the two new female students random questions, Raynare knew how to avoid those questions to avoid misunderstanding but Asia was oblivious to there intent,

"So how do you girls know Hyuodou" one student ask,

"He help us out from some bad people and let us live with him" Asia answered,

"So is it just the two of you or the other girl we saw you walking with today" another asked,

"She's my little sister we all live with Ise"

"Have you walked in on Hyuodou in the bath yet" a girl with twin braided brown hair wearing glasses asked,

"No I haven't" Asia replied blushing.

After school when they all went to the ORC clubroom, Mittelt arrived with Koneko two minutes after Issei, Raynare and Asia arrived.

"So any problems with your first day" Rias asked the new female members of the ORC, they all answered with a no, at that moment Kalawarner entered the room aswell,

"Is school just full of perverts and idiots" she cursed, she was wearing a white dressed shirt covered by a light blue jacket with a matching skirt while wearing a lab coat, "I swear these boys just needs to be put out there misery" she said as she sat down, Rias had gotten new furniture to compensate the new members of her club, when everyone was in the room they began they began the introductions, Issei noticed even though Yuuto and Akeno was smiling they were a bit reserved, Rias then asked them about their magical abilities, the four of them looked at Issei before replying, he just nodded his head to affirm that it was okay to tell them and he started with his own.

"Since I'm part dragon and devil I can use elemental devil magic and dragon magic, I can also enhance my devil magic with my dragon magic" he told them, after he was finished his four started speaking up,

"Other than the light spears we can create, we also have individual elemental magic I can use water base magic" Kalawarner told them,

"I use earth base magic" Mittelt spoke up,

"My element is wind" Raynare told them,

"Ah um I can only use my sacred gear to heal" Asia said in a worried tone hoping she won't get scolded, but was surprised when Issei just patted her on her head,

"That's ok I can teach you how to use other types of magic" he told her, she just smiled at him,

Rias pouted a little at when she heard Asia had the ability to heal, she wanted Asia to be her servant knowing she'll be valuable during rating games.

During their conversations Issei stood up and immediately looked out the window, "is something wrong Ise" Akeno asked,

"We're being watched" he told them, everyone stunned at his accusation wondered who could be watching them, when Issei arrived at the window he saw a type of bird he never saw before but immediately teleported away in fire, "that's new to me" he said outloud,

"Did you see who was watching us" Yuuto asked him,

"Thats just it" he started "it was some type of bird",

"W-wwhat kind of bird" Rias asked with worry in her tone,

"Well brown feathers on it's underbelly, with black feathers on the back of it's neck it also had Red feathered wings, and head but the feathers under the tail was white" he told them,

"I see" Rias said with a downcast expression,

"Buchou do you know who owns it" he asked her,

"Don't worry about it I'll handle it" she told him,

"Okay if you say so", he said noticing she was sad about something.

The rest of the night went on as usual but Rias was acting differently, Issei knew something was bothering here ever since he saw that bird spying on them, he felt it was connected to her somehow.

As Rias's peerage was out making contracts Issei brought an idea to her attention, "hey Rias I know I didn't acquire my peerage the official way, but I would like to help you out if you and your peerage ever get overwhelmed" he told her, "thank you I'll keep that in mind"she replied.

That night Issei was getting ready to sleep when he heard someone knocking on his door, he already knew who it was, "yes come in it's open" he answered, standing in the open door was Asia holding the stuff toy he got her a few days ago, "can I sleep with you I've been having bad dreams about when I left the church" she told him, he just smiled "sure come on in" he replied opening his covers for her to get into, she smiled as she fell asleep next to him, during the night Issei felt the rest of the girls coming into his bed one by one.

The next morning Issei awoke with four girls in his bed Kalawarner and Asia on his left Mittelt and Raynare on his right, after breakfast they all went to school the day went by slow, but during lunch Issei felt the same aura that was watching them earlier, he saw the bird on the same branch and trapped it in a barrier and brought it down to him.

(Unknown location, Underworld)

"Someone in her peerage caught my familiar, I didn't expect that" a blonde male said outloud.

(Old Research Club)

"Buchou I caught the bird that was watching us" Issei said as he entered the clubroom, Rias looked up and saw Issei with the bird in his barrier infront of him, "Issei do you know what that is" Issei looked at her with a maniacal grin and answered, "tonights dinner want to join us" Rias was shocked when she heard this, "it's a familiar to the house of Phenex, you can't eat it" she shrieked at him, "sooooo your not coming over for dinner tonight" he asked, she just sit there and looked at him not knowing what to say, "I'm gonna skip the rest of school today if this is a Phenex like the immortal bird It's be tough to cook" after he said that he teleported to the training room of his house and looked at the bird, "now how am I gonna kill you" he grinned turning his own teeth into sharp canines.

(Underworld)

The blonde looked through his familiar eyes and saw the young man who caught it and was planning to eat it, "how dare he does he not know who I am, call the house Gremory I want the date of the marriage moved up", with that he left the room.

(Hyoudou Residence)

"Well It seems I can't kill you and eat you since it may cause Rias some problems, and that may cause problems for me so I'll have to release you" after Issei released the familiar from it's barrier he watched as it disappeared and returned to wherever it came from.

Back at the ORC Rias was looking out the window with a sad look on her face when a silvered haired maid appeared from a magic circle, "Grayfia why are you here" she asked, Grayfia just looked at her with a smile.

That night Issei was in his room while the girls were doing there own thing, Kalawarner was in the library, Raynare was in the training room helping Asia with magical barriers, Mittelt was in the underground bath, he was about to leave his room to check on Asia's progress when he felt Rias trying to teleport through the barrier he put around his house, he lowered his barrier so she can teleport through.

"Ise I need you to fulfill your repayment to me now" she said to him in a hurried tone,

He looked at her before talking and notice her body language was nervous and erratic, "sure what can I do for you" he said,

"I need you to take my virginity" she told him,

Issei looked at her knowing she wasn't acting like herself "are you sure you want to do this, once it's done it can't be undone" he told her, she shook her head with a yes.

Issei then put the barrier back around his house, he laid her on the bed and started to undress her slowly kissing her on the neck one hand caressing her head while the other was removing her skirt, she laid on his bed with her shirt unbuttoned, her bra and panties showing, Issei took of his shirt and was hovering above her when he saw a tears leaving her eyes he then stopped and sat on the edge of his bed, Rias sat up quickly "what's wrong am I not to your standards" she asked with pain on her face.

"No it's not that, I just feel that something is wrong that forced you to do this" he told her,

"It's just that my family won't listen to me I...", Issei stopped her and left the room for a few minutes, when he came back he was carrying a a cup of warm vanilla flavoured black tea, Issei waited for her to calm down before speaking up, "now that you've calm down are you willing to tell me what's wrong" he asked her.

"Say, Ise will you marry someone you didn't love?",

He looked at her with a confused look before answering her, "no I wouldn't, but the only thing I know about love is the story of my parents and what I've seen in movies and on the t.v" he told her,

"Then can I tell you something, my family is forcing me to marry someone I despise, he's the heir to the Phenex House"

"I see he's the one who was watching us then" he mused

Rias nodded before continuing, "yes, I just came back from a family meeting and they want to move up the date for the marriage, and they won't listen to me", she spoke sadly

"So you thought if you lost your virginity they wouldn't go through with it" he asked her, "if you want you can stay the night",

She smiled "I thought you weren't interested in that"

"No it's nothing like that, I just want you to relax and be comfortable"

"If it's not a problem",

Issei was about to reply when he told her someones trying to breakthrough his barrier.

Grayfia was perplexed at how someone they didn't know can put up a barrier she couldn't get passed and had to resort going through the front door, As she rang the doorbell she hoped that she wasn't to late to stop Rias. She knew who lived there and the peerage he obtained it, at first she thought it was just a weak devil, but she was shocked that the she couldn't get through the barrier.

Kalawarner was surprised when she opened the door, she started walking backwards in fear of who she saw standing in the doorway, "good evening, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge servant to the house of Gremory, I'm here on orders to retrieve Lady Rias Gremory", Kalawarner was confused at the statement as far as she knew Rias never came over and thought if she came over she must've teleported.

"I'll have to get Ise-sama" she replied,

"No need, I'm right here just invite her inside, I'm guessing we have things to talk about" he told her with Rias standing behind him.

Grayfia gave him a look over knowing he was more than he appeared to be as she entered the house, "Kala can you give us some privacy, and tell the others not to disturb us" Kalawarner looked at Issei before leaving.

As they sat there in Grayfia was the first to speak up, "please tell me that I wasn't to late Lady Rias" she she asked,

"If your talking about me taking her purity I can affirm that it's still intact" he told her, Grayfia looked at Rias for confirmation, "it's true he didn't take me as much as I wanted him to he was a complete gentleman to me", Grayfia was relieved but never showed it, her face stoic and unmoved, "that's good news, now Lady Rias we have to return, your family is disappointed in you for suddenly leaving the meeting",

"If I didn't do something drastic they'll never listen to me"

"But there is different ways to go about this", Grayfia stated

"From that statement I can assume that someone from her family thought of another way" Issei asked

"Yes and since it appears you are now involved I'd like you to be there at her clubroom tomorrow morning" she told him

Issei lowered the barrier as Grayfia prepared a magic circle to teleport out of the house, before Rias stepped on the circle she gave Issei a hug and a kiss on his cheek "thank you for listening to me" she whispered in his ear.

"Grayfia I would like Akeno to join us as-well" she told her

"Of course it's only proper for a queen to stand next to their king during times and meetings like this".

After they left his peerage came in with worried expressions wondering what was wrong "It seems I might be helping Rias with a problem" he told them, he then looked at Asia, "so how's the barrier magic coming along" he asked her.

"Ise do you know who that maid was" Kalawarner asked,

"She said she's the made to the house of Gremory"

"She's known as the _**STRONGEST QUEEN**_, and wife to Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the current rulers for the devils" she told him

"That's why I sensed she was stronger than Rias" Issei said with an eyebrow cocked, "if your worried that she might harm any of you I'll never let that happened, besides it seems she wants me to help Rias with her problem"

"What problem is that" this time it was Asia who spoke up

"You'll find out tomorrow morning we have to be in the clubroom earlier than usual" he told them.

The next morning Issei found himself with his with his girls in the clubroom before classes started, Rias and her peerage was already there along with Grayfia, when everyone was seated Grayfia turned to Rias and started speaking, "Lady Rias shall I inform them of the situation or shall you" she inquired,

"No I shall tell them" Rias started "everyone the truth is I'm en...", before she could finish she saw Issei got in-front of his four girls in a protective posture then a magic circle with a different house symbol appeared in the center of the room,

"Phenex" Akeno said with slight disgust in her voice,

Flames come out from the magic circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. Hot! Sparks are burning my skin,there is a man inside the flames, when he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear, "it's been a while since I came to the human's world", said the one standing there, he was wearing red suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest, he looks like he's in his early twenty's, he appeared to be trying to pull of the Rich bad boy look, the guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Rias

"My lovely Rias, I came to see you", he said outloud

She just looked away with her eyes half closed, not paying any attention to him,

"Now then, Rias let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then" The guy grabs Rias's arm

"Let go of me, Raiser", Rias says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off, the guy called Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirking,

"Excuse me but you are being rude to our club president, actually what's with that attitude towards a Lady", Issie said it clearly to him, he looks at me and starts backing away before speaking,

"Your the one that caught my familiar and tried to kill it" he said looking at Issei shocked,

Everyone but Rias was surprised when they heard that then Rias spoke up, "Ise you didn't cook that bird, it's a pity" she said with a sinister smile

"Nah I just released it I sensed you might get into more trouble if I did that" he told her but the truth is he didn't want an investigation done on him, for an unknown to kill a familiar belonging to a pillar clan will raise some flags and he was sure that some flags are already raised with the Diodora incident and the fact that he acquired his own peerage illegally.

"Who are you to dare such a thing"

"Me I'm no-one important, but shouldn't you introduce yourself first" I told him,

"Oh my Rias you never told him about me I'm appalled you don't talk about me",

"There was no need as you are not important enough to bring up in a conversation" she jeered at him

His face contorted in anger as he looked at her before talking, "I am Raiser Phenex pure blooded high class devil" he said as he looked around waiting for reaction from everyone before continuing, "and Rias's fiancée" he smiled after saying the last part,

"Oh is that all" I told him,

"Is that all you have to say to someone as great as me" Raiser boasted,

"Raiser sama if you could please sit down so we can continue", Grayfia gestured

After they all sat down Akeno brought out some tea and snacks for everyone, " ah the tea served by Rias's queen is always lovely" raiser told her, she just smiled and replied with a fake smile "thak you very much" with the hate in her tone I wouldn't be surprised if she spat in his cup and separated it from the other teacups.

Rias is sitting on the sofa Raiser carelessly sat next to her and is holding her shoulder Rias keeps on shaking his hands off, but he keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders, her and my servants are sitting away from the two high class devils and can only look at them, I then started smiling.

"U umm, Ise Did something good happen" Asia asks with a worried face, "no I'm just thinking of ways to make him feel pain" I told her

"Stop it already", Rias's angry voice echoes through the room, when I look Rias got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser, Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual

"Raiser! I told you before I will not marry you"

"Yeah, I heard that before but Rias, that won't do you know, I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern, If I'm the next heiress for the house of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband my father, brother, and everyone in the clan are trying to control my life" she yelled at him

"Thats because your father and Sirzechs sama are worried, they are afraid that your household will become extinct we lost a great number of pure blood devils in the last war, even if the war has ended our rivalry with the fallen angels and God hasn't ended yet, It's not rare for the successors of pure blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct, So for a pure blood devil that are also happens to be a high class devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of devils, a pure blood high class devil even you know that these children will be important from now on".

"The newly produced devils, the ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the high class devils with old history background, lose our place there are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the house of Gremory will go extinct in your generation, are you trying to crush your household that has been continuing for a very long time, remember we only have half the amount of pillars left after the great war, this marriage has the future of the Devils on the line" Raiser stated

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." listening Rias, Raiser makes a big smile

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Raiser I will marry the one I love, even the devils from the old noble house have the right to choose", Rias talks over Raiser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes enraged his eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue, "you know Rias I'm also a devil who carries the name of house of Phenex behind me, I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world, rather I don't like the human world that much the fire and wind of this world is filthy for a devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it" as he said that he gathers flames around him.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

After hearing that I immediately trapped him and his fire in a barrier, "you claim to rule over wind and fire when your fire won't even scratch my scales" I told him with a bit of hostility in my voice.

Then I felt an cold aura filling the room, I look at the source, it was Grayfia I can tell she's stronger than Raiser,

"I know your friends with Lady Rias but I must insist you release Raiser sama immediately" she told me in a harsh tone, I just sighed and complied, I raised the barrier in the air and released him and watch him fall on his face.

"You insolent welp I'll teach you to make a fool of me" he shouted

Raiser sama, please calm down If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it for Sirzechs sama's honour, I won't hold back." Grayfia told us in a calm authoritative tone"

"How can I calm down when this boy disrespected me"

"Trust me when I tell you he's stronger than he let on" she told him

Raiser takes a step back and sat back down

"To be told that by the strongest queen, but I wish to challenge him to verify this claim"

I just looked at him with a sinister smile I was thinking of proposing a battle for Rias but he brought it up himself, I guess I'll egg him on more, "are you sure about that you might not survive if I get serious" I told him

"You think you can defeat me I who have entered rating games and is seen as a prodigy" he said boldy

"Ok how about a wager"

"What kind of wager"

"If I win I along with my servants will pledge our loyalty to you and obey all orders that you give us"after I said that I pointed to my four servants behind me

He smiled pervertedly as he looked at each of them I can tell what he's thinking,

"And if you win what would you claim as a prize"

"If I win Rias gets the freedom to marry anyone she chooses" I told him

"Fine but you'll have to fight me and my entire peerage"

"I accept these terms", Rias looked at me with worry , Ise I can't ask you to do this, I turned to her "It's ok let me repay you for all you have done for me" after I said that Grayfia intervened,

"Originally the house of Gremory was allowing Rias to fight Raiser for her right to deny this marriage, but if it's between the both of you I'll have to Inform the house of Gremory and the house of Phenex" she told us

"I see they would go that far knowing I would fail" she said with a downcast expression

"Yes Sirzechs sama figured it would be a last resort given your defiance to the marriage"

"I have to warn you though I have a full peerage" saying that Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic circle on the floor glows, the magic circle has the same emblem of Phenex that Raiser appeared from then shadows appears from the magic circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants." around Raiser who said that, 15 girls that seems to be his servants gathers around him, Raiser walked over tho his peerage and starts kissing one of the girls.

Rias looks away uninterested, next to me Asia face turn red as she looked away while everyone else besides Grayfia has a disgusted look on their faces,

"Don't worry Girls when I beat him you'll get your turn aswell" he told them, I just sat there quietly before standing up to speak,

"I see you don't care for Rias at all you just want her as a trophy"

"I'm a high class devil I can do whatever I want" he he said to me

"No your just a spoiled rich kid who needs to be taught a lesson and I'll gladly teach teach it to you" I told him, he got agry at my statement

"Mira attack him, but don't injure him to bad I want to make him suffer during our match" when he said that a girl with a stick stepped forward and got into a battle stance, Raynare was about to get into a a battle stance as-well but I stopped her.

"You should reserve your strength for the match I don't like to bully girls" I told her, she then leaped at me with her stick aimed at my stomach, I immediately stepped into her attack path and grabbed her by the throat and grabbed the stick out of her hand, she flail around trying to release herself from my grip I then threw her at Raisers feet.

"Seems like this one needs more training" I told him, we watched her gasping for breath as two beast like girls assisted her in standing up,

"No matter you will meet your demise during our match" he talked as if he already won

"Raiser sama I suggest you return to the Underworld and tend to your servant" Grayfia told him, he then made his magic circle preparing to leave, he shot a fireball at me I caught it with one hand and destroyed it,

"Like I said your flames won't even scratch my scale" I told him mockingly.

After he left Grayfia started speaking "I also have to return to the Underworld and report this new development" she then looked between me and Rias, "Lady Rias I hope your friend is as strong as I think he is"she said with a smile before leaving in a magic circle aswell.

After she left Rias hugged me right away "Ise why would you do something like that, I know your strong, but are you strong enough to defeat him" she asked with worry written all over her face,

"Yes I can defeat him and his peerage, trust me I'll free you of this as my way to repay you", she smiled and gave me another kiss on the cheek.

**SO I GAVE ISSEI HIS NEW HOUSE EARLY, AND TOOK SOME REFERENCE FROM THE LIGHT NOVEL AND ANIME I WAS STUCK ON THIS CHAPTER THAT'S WHY I TOOK SO LONG.**

**I DON'T PLAN ON ABONDONING THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT**

**I HAD ANOTHER IDEA FOR A CROSSOVER BUT I'M GONNA FINISH THIS FIRST AND WRITE DOWN THOSE IDEAS IN A NOTEBOOK AND BEGIN THAT WHEN THIS STORY IS FINISHED, I DON'T WANT TO BE WRITING TO STORIES AT THE SAMETIME KNOWNING ME I'll MIX THEM UP AND NOT NOTICE**

**ALSO THE NEVER GAVE A DESCRIPTION OF RAISER'S FAMILIAR SO I LOOKED IT UP ON WIKIPEDIA AND GOT A GREAT REFERENCE FROM THE BOOK OF MYTHOLOGY BY FJ BERTUCH**

**REVIEWS AND COMMENTS APPRECIATED**


	6. Chapter 6 Dragon defeats Bird

**Here's the next chapter I hope everyone like it**

**Guest – I don't see how I can add Katerea a member of his peerage I didn't write it with that in mind.**

**Guest – Thank you for pointing out the mistake I made with Asia when she joined Issei's peerage I went back and fixed that**

**If anyone notice anymore mistakes I made let me know I'm new to writing fanfiction and will fix them while writing the story**

**And without further ado enjoy here's the next chapter**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Chapter 6**

Issei and the other students decided to wait in the clubroom until Grayfia returned from the Underworld with news about the upcoming tournament, Kalawarner returned to the nurses office to fulfill her duties as school nurse, they all say in the room drinking tea prepared by Akeno and waited.

(Underworld)

"So how did it go, did she accept the challenge" a middle age man with long crimson hair with a short beard asked Grayfia upon her return.

"No she did not Lord Gremory, Raiser challenge the unknown that is in her territory" she told him,

"You mean the dragon, devil hybrid that acquired his own peerage that we received the report about" another crimson haired man asked,

"Yes Sirzechs sama"

"Is this unknown strong enough to defeat Raiser" another middle age man ask he had long blonde hair

"It might be Raiser sama most challenging fight he ever had, and the unknown have to fight Raiser sama and his peerage alone", she said to them

"I see we wanted Rias to be the one to defeat him but we feared she wasn't strong enough to defeat him" Lord Gremory stated, "but this unknown might teach him a lesson if not defeat him"

"Grayfia you met the young man what is you assessment of him, based on what you saw" Lord Phenex asked

"I'll have to say I think he's more than a devil dragon hybrid, when went to retrieve Lady Rias I couldn't penetrate the barrier around his house" she told, "I think Lady Rias suspects he's hiding something more but don't know what it is"

"I see and there's also the report of this uncle that raised him and help him create his peerage, yes we don't know who this dragon is it might be Fafnir or Crom Crauch, Midgardsormr has been asleep before the great war started and have not woke up and Tiamat is in the familiar forest", Sirzechs said out-loud

"That maybe true so it's either an evil dragon or the Golden Dragon Monarch" Lord Phenex commented

"What about Yu-Long" Lord Gremory asked

"I spoke both him and Sun Wukong after I received the report about him, they both told me they have no knowledge of the young man" Sirzechs told them

"By the way what is his name" Lord Phenex inquired

"His name is Issei Hyoudou, if you like I can send the information about him to your house Lord Phenex" Grayfia said with a bow

"I see thank you Grayfia, and my house accept this change and the wager how about you Lord Gremory"

"We accept let's have them fight in ten days" Lord Gremory suggested

"There you have it Grayfia you can tell him of the date for the match" Sirzechs told her, and with that she teleported away leaving him with the two gentleman "What do you think he's hiding" he asked of them, they looked at each other before looking at Sirzechs,

"I don't know I just hope he can deliver it's my daughter that he wagered" Lord Gremory stated

"As long as he entertain me with this match I don't really care for the outcome" Lord Phenex said

Sirzechs just sat there with a smile on his face "what are you really Issei Hyoudou" he thought to himself

(Old School Building)

The members of the ORC was patiently waiting for Grayfia to return while drinking tea and eating snacks offered by Akeno, it's been over 45 minutes since Grayfia left as they sat there they saw a magic circle appeared and from Grayfia stood there stoic and calm as ever,

"The date for the match between Issei Hyoudou and Raiser Phenex sama is n 10 days" she told them

"Thank you Grayfia is there anything else" Rias asked her

"No that is all to report" she said with a bow before disappearing in another magic circle.

"I see so I fight him in 10 days that's to long", Issei said out-loud

"Ise don't you need to train for the match" Akeno asked

"Nah I'll be fine"

"I know your sure of yourself but it's my life on the line, if you don't mind I'd like this time to assess your skills" Rias told him

"Sure I can also use this time to train my peerage as-well" he told them,

"Great my family have a villa in the mountains that will be perfect little getaway for training" Rias said with a smile

"But I have a training room in my house we don't have to go to the mountains" he spoke up

Rias had a defeated look on her face she wanted to take him to the mountains so she could get closer to him, then she found an ally in his bishop as she spoke up

"Uuummm Ise I would like if we go training in the mountains I would like to be outside during our training" Asia said while fiddling with her fingers

"Do you all want to be in the mountains" he asked the others, they all nodded a yes

"Fine but there will be no teleportation you will be carrying your own luggage and extra weights" he told them, they suddenly regretted their decision.

After they finished there tea and snacks the returned back to the rest of the classes they had that day, after school Rias and her peerage used their familiars to send message to the clients they had in town that they will be away for a few days and will alert them upon their return, as Issei was walking home with Asia, Mittelt and Raynare in her Yuuma form they noticed Koneko standing in-front of a confectionery store with a sad look on her face.

"Koneko what's wrong" Mittelt asked her, she looked at the group and answered with an emotional stare before answering, "I forgot my wallet in the clubroom" she told them, then Issei spoke up and made his first mistake he ever made with Koneko, "Koneko would you like me to buy the sweets that you like for you"he asked her,

"You would do that for me Issei senpai"

"Yes but only if you call me Ise" he told her she nodded her reply before walking into the store, he then asked the other girls with him, "would you all like something as-well"

the girls just smiled and entered the store.

Upon leaving Mittelt, Asia and Raynare had a hand full of candy and sweets but Koneko was for paper bags of sweets and candy weighing 20lbs, he tried to fathom how can she eat so many sweets, but just before the went there separate ways she gave him one of her Pocky boxes, accepted it with a smile still wondering how long the sweets and snacks he bought for her will last.

Kalawarner had to stay after school for a staff meeting but when she got home and heard when the battle would take place she didn't have to worry for she trusted in Issei's strength, but what she was shocked about was the training trip they were taking and the fact that they will be walking to the mountains with their own luggage and weights, she just glared at her three female roommates for making this decision without her having any say in the matter, but in reality she didn't care where they trained as long as Issei was training her to get stronger, that night they all packed for the trip they will be taking in the morning after they finished packing they all went into Issei's room when they thought he was asleep again.

After breakfast the girls wondered why Issei was walking around the house taking pictures, "Ise what are those pictures for" Mittelt asked,

"My mother wanted pictures after the renovation was completed, so I'm gonna send her the pictures", he told her, after he finished they left the house to meet up with Rias and her peerage so they all can go to the villa her family owns in the mountains.

Issei could tell the difference in his peerage strength as they walked along a path up the mountain, Raynare and Mittelt asked to be promoted to Rooks so they could have the strength to carry their bags up the mountain, he denied that request and now they were struggling to catch there breaths at the half way mark, even though Kalawarner had the strength of a Rook she carried more weight than the two pawns, he had Asia practice her barrier magic by placing her luggage in a barrier and walk with it that way.

Rias also had Yuuto and Koneko carry weights along with their luggage as-well, when they arrived at the villa Issei's peerage all fell on the ground glad that they finally reached their destination, "ok after Rias assign us our rooms change into your gym clothes and we'll start training in 30 minutes" he told his peerage they looked at him with sad downcast expressions,

"Ise you don't want them to rest for the night and start tomorrow" Rias asked him, the four girls just looked at her thankfully that someone had a voice of reason, but became sad again when Issei denied that idea, "no I think thirty minutes is enough"he told her.

Issei and Yuuto shared a room and were currently in the middle when Yuuto suddenly spoke to him while holding a shirt to his chest, "hey Ise please don't look", Issei just cocked an eyebrow when he answered him, "hey Yuuto I know we don't know each other for a long time but I'll let you know now that I don't swing that way" Yuuto just smiled and continue getting dressed "she will be glad to know he prefers women" he thought to himself.

"Aight before I start the training for the four of you Rias wanted to test my abilities, so we'll do that first" he then looked at Rias, "whenever your ready" he told her.

Rias nodded before giving commands to her peerage, "Yuuto, Koneko attack don't hold back" she told her Knight and Rook, Kiba ran towards Issei and a sword started appearing in the palm of his hand, but before he got close to him a boulder was already thrown towards Issei by Koneko, he jumped in the air to avoid the boulder and Yuuto was there waiting for him bringing the sword in a downward slash, the slash was stopped as Issei held Yuuto's sword in between the palms of both his hands then kicked Yuuto in the stomach pushing him back and went to land on the ground.

When he landed he was met with a flurry of punches from Koneko that he blocked with palms open, as her fist connected with his palms she was looking for an opening but never found one, then Issei went on the counterattack he faked a left punch and went with a right hook it didn't connect, he faked a straight punch to her face but went for a low punch to her stomach, she was getting frustrated falling for all his fake outs, she new he was faster that her but what got her angry is that he never connected any of his punches, as she was about to throw another punch Issei stepped in and grab her by the arm and leg did a quick spin then threw her.

Kiba saw that Issei was about to throw his teammate and decided this was a good opening he silently rushed to Issei's back with his sword pointing straight, he was surprised when Issei bent backwards and saw a smile on Issei's face before he grabbed his sword hand and was brought into and overhead thrown and landed on his back, Issei then looked at Rias "well then these two have great teamwork", Rias smiled while forming a red ball in the palm of her hand, "indeed they do now it's time to fight me and Akeno" she said confidently.

Akeno started out sending multiple lightning strikes at Issei, he dodged all of them by somersaulting backwards, Rias then started talking to Issei " this is the POWER OF DESTRUCTION passed down to me from my mother, prepare yourself" she said out-loud, Issei stood there watching Rias attack coming at him, he cocked his right hand back with his left hand out-front and his legs bent in a battle stance, "Flame of the devouring Dragon" he shouted, his right hand went forward as if about to punch someone releasing a flame the size of his head from his hand, Rias watched on as her attack collided with Issei's flame and saw the impossible, the flame was gaining in size as her attack was shrinking, then the flame was about to hit Rias, she waited for the attack but only felt the heat as the flame dissipated around her.

"Ise what kind of attack was that" she asked him

"It's a dragon attack that literally eats the opponents magic" he told her

"Okay I'm satisfied, I'll put my faith in you completely during your match"

"Thank you" he said with a bow before turning to his peerage, "now then it's time for the four of you to start training" he said with a maniacal grin, this sent shivers down their spines.

Issei started out with training Mittelt, Raynare and Kalawarner with hand to hand combat, that training was pretty much one sided as Issei had the upper hand the entire time, the only time they stopped was to get healed by Asia, Issei had asked Asia to create a barrier big enough for her and one other person to fit inside and when someone enter the barrier she has to do her best to heal that person without dropping the barrier, at first she couldn't heal someone within the barrier but as the training went on she getting the hang of it.

Rias was watching Issei train his peerage as she talked to her own, "well Yuuto what did he say when you were alone with him" she asked her Knight, "he's definitely into women" She smiled upon hearing this, "and what of his fighting skill", this time it was Koneko who answered, "he is better and stronger than us, he was holding back so he wouldn't hurt us", "I agree I just wish he'd let that flame devour me" Akeno said with a seductive smile.

Kalawarner, Mittelt, Asia ans Raynare entered the villa tired and sore, their spirits rose as the smell of dinner entered their nose, Rias and Akeno had prepared dinner for everyone that night and the girls were glad, they never felt so exhausted before as they sat at the dining table, for the meal Issei thought it was funny that they were eating turkey that night, during dinner Rias started talking about taking the bath.

"Good thing we have an huge outdoor bath that we all can fit in" she then looked at Issei, "I don't mind if you join in and I'm sure all the girls here will be happy to share a bath with you" she told him

All the girls answered one by one,

"I don't mind" Koneko said

"I can wash his back" Akeno told them

"I never took a bath with a boy, please take care of me" Asia answered with a blush

"I can wash his chest" Kalawarner said with a smile

"Then I'll wash his member" Raynare shouted

"I don't have anything to wash" Mittelt said with a sad tone in her voice

Rias was slightly shocked at the responses she got for suggesting that Issei take a bath with her and the other girls, she never expected this sort of outcome, the most she expected was a simple yes from them, Issei just smiled and told them he'll be taking a bath alone, his four became a little sad as they heard this, Rias was sad as-well as she thought it was a great opportunity to get close to him.

The next day Issei was training his peerage to enhance their magic stamina his reason for doing this was to reduce their magic consumption during a battle, he also told them if they increase their magic stamina that will also help them increase the amount of wings they have, the training consisted of them constantly depleting their magic reserve by throwing light spears at Asia's barrier, as this went on Rias and her peerage were also training Yuuto was running around the villa with weights attached to his legs to increase his speed, Koneko was in the forest behind the villa doing her own training, Akeno was also increasing her magic stamina by shooting lightning bolts at the ground, Rias was trying to refine her power of power of destruction.

The third day of training Issei had his peerage running around the villa with weights attached, Rias came up to him and asked if he could give her some pointers or help her train her own peerage, he told he that Yuuto needs to work on his defense and not just work on his speed, even though he's fast a well place attack can slow him down and injure if not kill him, he then told her that Koneko has to work on her speed and not only strength and defense, as for Akeno he told her that during the fight with the stray he only saw her using the bishop attribute and if she's not using the other attributes of the Queen piece then she needs to, Rias thanked him and was about to walk away before Issei stopped her by asking her something that shocked her.

"Say Rias about Koneko and Akeno, why are they suppressing their true nature" he asked her

Rias was shocked that he he could tell, "how did you know" she asked him

"I sensed they were more than devils the first time I met them after my seal was broken, along with the other one you have locked away in that room" he told her

"I see you are part dragon so I guess you can sense those around you, but the reason is they all had a terrible past and I just want them to overcome it so can be happier"

"Well if they have their reasons I won't pursue"

Rias smiled as she heard him say that, "Ise how did you deal with being a mixed with a different race"

"Well it never bothered me my father died in the great war and my mother had to leave me alone with my uncle, she feared if her associates found out what I was they kill me, but she died in the great war as well and my uncle raised me until I was strong enough to take care of myself" he told her

"But a dragon devil hybrid isn't something that will get you kill"

"It's not that I'm more than a dragon devil hybrid, it's the third part of me that will get me killed"

She was stunned at the new information she received, "when you feel comfortable and trust me enough to tell me what you really are I'll be ready to listen" she said to him.

He smiled as he watched Rias walked away and he went back to watching his peerage run laps around the villa, that night Issei was taking a bath when he felt someone else entering the bath,

"I'm in here" he shouted

"I know, that's why I'm coming in" Rias replied

Issei couldn't help but notice her figure as she entered the bath with a towel covering her front, she sat at the other end of the bath away from him, "Issei I just wanted to thank you for helping me through this time of crisis, and also for the tips you gave me on training my peerage" she said to him, "if you don't mind I'll like to wash your back for you" she said seductively, he already knew she would find away to get what she wants and he didn't want to argue so he let her wash his back, the rest of the bath was quiet, when the other girls found out that they bath had taken some were upset that they didn't get to take a bath with him and only two were neutral.

The fourth day of training Issei was concentrating on helping his peerage with their fire draconian abilities, he was currently teaching them to be more fire resistant by having their dragon wing out and imagine that their entire body was covered in with thick scales, he was slowly breathing fire at them in intervals, for the entire morning none of them got a grasp of this ability but after lunch Kalawarner was the first then Mittelt, Raynare got the grasp of the ability before they stopped for dinner, Asia was a bit sad that she didn't get it but cheered up when Issei told her that after the match he'll teach her everything she don't understand alone in the training room at his house.

The fifth day was another day for them to increase their magic stamina, Issei had plan to increase their light base magic volatility but decided to do that when they were in the training room of his house, that night he found himself walking around the villa as everyone but one person asleep, he went straight to that person to have a conversation with her.

He found her out on the back veranda.

"Hello Rias can we talk for a bit"

She was sitting at a small round glass table looking at the moon, "sure have a seat join me" she replied

Issei then sit opposite of Rias with the table between them, Rias is wearing a red negligee with her crimson hair tied into one.

He then starts talking to her, "Rias why do you hate Raiser, no it's more like why are you against this marriage", Rias sighs at question, certainly Raiser seems like a scum and is quite the womaniser, but she can't reject this arrangement if he thinks about Rias's house problem.

"I'm a Gremory"

"Well that I already know"

"No I didn't re-introduce myself, I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go"

"Do you hate it"

"I feel proud of my family name, however, this is also something that is a burden to me, everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory I can't have them look at me simply as Rias, that's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world they don't know about the Gremory the devil, everyone looks at me as who I am, I really like that feeling I never felt something like this in the devil society, and I never will now on as well, the only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world" she has a sad distant look in her eyes.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory, that's the small dream I have unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory and he loves me as Rias from the Gremory, that's why I hate it but still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important, my feelings may be complicated but I want to cherish this small dream I have"

"So you just want to be loved as Rias and not as Rias Gremory, I can understand why your against this decision"

"I don't know anything about Gremory or about the devils world, but to me Rias is Rias an overly eager girl who just wants to be happy" Issei said with a smile, she smiled at him from across the table.

"Hey Rias is there anyway I can get videos of his fights so I can view them"

"Yes I can have them delivered tomorrow morning"

"Thank you I'm going to bed now"

Ise thank you for talking to me I feel better now"

"Your welcome" and with that Issei went to bed leaving Rias behind.

During breakfast on the sixth day Rias had informed Issei that the tapes of Raiser's fight had arrived, Issei told his peerage to do their run around the villa until noon while he watches the recordings of Raiser's fights, Rias also instructed her peerage to train on their own and went to watch the recordings Issei, Issei realized that Raiser just let's his pieces run around until they get defeated before overwhelming his opponents defeating them all alone and claiming victory, he then saw the girl that attacked him in the clubroom, "her name is Mira she's his newest pawn" Rias told him while looking at a stack of paper with glasses on.

"Rias I thought devils had perfect eyesight"

"Oh these are just for show they help me think" she told him, Issei just nodded as he continued looking at the recordings, he saw the other pawns two cat girls wearing a short sailor shirt that only covered half of their breast, both wore fingerless gloves that matched the colour of their hair, two of his pawns were dressed as maids, and another dressed as a belly dancer, he had another pair of pawns that both ran around with chainsaws, Issei thought that it was a unique weapon to fight with.

"The rest of his pawns names are Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, Shuriya, Ile and Nel" Rias told him

Next was a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes, she wore a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, Issei liked the fact that she had some defense and didn't rely on her speed alone, her weapon is a giant Zweihander she use very effectively, it has a black blade with silver edges and has a black hilt with a red handle.

The other female who stands beside her is a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes, her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's chest plate, gauntlets and greaves and a Japanese Samurai hip plates and shoulder guards, and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead, she is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip the broadsword is slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip, the dagger which is located behind her hip features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

"Those two are his Knights Siris and Karlamine" Rias spoke up

They continue watching they match, "those are his his rooks Isabella and Xuelan" she told him looking at two women one had a mask covering half of her face and the other wore a blue cheongsam outfit.

"Is that another Phenex in his peerage" Issei asked looking a girl with blonde drill curls wearing purple dress,

"Yes that's his sister, one of his bishops Ravel Phenex, along with his other bishop Mihae"

"And finally his Queen Yubelluna, also known as the Bomb Queen" Rias stated looking at the older busty female with long wavy purple hair, with matching eyes.

As the match went on he saw that he sacrificed his pawns like they were nothing his other pieces put up a good fight, Issei also noticed that he makes his opponent feel like their at an advantage before crushing them completely, after they finished watching the recordings Issei went to his peerage and told them that their training is over for that day and on the next day they'll all fight him as-well he also asked Rias if she and her peerage can join the fight too which she agreed.

It was the seventh day and Issei's peerage along with Rias and her peerage were in battle stances facing Issei who was also in a battle stance, they all stood there not wanting to make a move but Yuuto was the first to attack he went straight for Issei with sword in hand, Issei was about to deliver an uppercut to when Yuuto immediately changed direction and went left, Issei was looking at his movements when a barrier created by Asia covered him, he looked through the barrier and saw Koneko and Kalawarner ready to attack at the same time, when Asia dropped the barrier around him a flurry of kicks and punches assaulted him, he smiled at the two Rooks that bombarded him, he was blocking them with precision, then Kalawarner jumped back and throw a light spear at his feet, Koneko saw this and jumped out of the way.

Yuuto saw that Issei jumped backwards away from the exploding light spear and used this as his time to attack, Issei landed and duck before Yuuto's sword connected with his head, Issei then proceeded to sweep Yuuto's leg, Yuuto fell on his back and did a back-flip as he saw a fist coming straight at him, right after missing the punch to Yuuto Issie started moving left and right dodging lightning strikes from Akeno and the power of destruction fired by Rias, he was about to jump into the air when he felt his feet trapped he looked down and saw his feet partially buried in the ground, he looked at the source and saw Mittelt using her earth magic to trap him.

Kalawarner and Raynare used this opportunity to combine their wind and water magic to attack Issei with a whirlwind of wind and water, after Issei broke out of the trap he used his fireball to diffuse the whirlwind, he then sent his dragon inferno towards them, Asia placed a barrier around them and and started the healing process, Issei was proud that his peerage was using there training in the sparring.

Issei decided to end this mock battle without injuring them to harshly, Vortex Flames" as he said that a whirlwind of flames left the palm of his and headed straight towards Rias and her peerage along with Issei's peerage, they all watched as a flaming whirlwind headed straight towards them and growing bigger as it got closer, they felt the heat all around them as they got swept up in Issei's attack, suddenly they were falling to the ground, as they all landed they looked up and saw Issei staring down at them.

"Well done you all improved greatly" he told them.

When they stood up Asia began healing them, after they all healed up and rested they they were now having dinner, "I think we've done all the training we can" Rias spoke up during dinner.

"Yes everyone improved greatly" Issei replied

"We can return tomorrow since we don't have anything else to do"

"Yes" everyone agreed with Rias

That night everyone teleported back to their various homes.

It was the two days before the match and Issei, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Asia was currently walking to school an hour before other students, the only students at the school were students who had club activities early in the morning, they entered the ORC clubroom and was greeted to a warm cup of tea offered by Akeno, Koneko was eating snacks out of one of the bags Issei bought her, Yuuto like usual was standing at the window.

As the school day started they all went to their classes and Kalawarner went to the nurses office.

"Hey Asia how was the trip with your club, did you make any progress" a girl with glasses and long braided brown hair asked while adjusting her glasses on her face, the other students were listening to hear what happened during the time the ORC was away.

"Aika yes we all had fun"

"Well I'll tell you something we Japanese call skinship", Aika told her before whispering the rest of the conversation in her ear.

The other girls went to Yuuma who wasn't oblivious to what they were trying to get Asia to reveal,

"Yuuma did anything interesting happen with Hyoudou or Kiba during your trip" one of her classmates asked,

She put on a sinister grin before talking to the girls that gathered around her desk, "well Yuuto and Issei shared a room, so I don't know what they did when they were alone at night" the girls started imagining a relationship between Issei and Yuuto wondering who was the pitcher and who was the catcher, the boys were smiling in and hoping that they were both gay leaving more chances for them to get a girlfriend at the school, then Yuuma added more oil to the fire, "also Rias took a bath with Issei and washed his back".

Everyone was shocked and surprised when they heard that but the perverted duo anger went up a notch, "I can't believe you took all the girls in the ORC away just to sex them up" Matsuda yelled at him,

"Yea we just hope that you and Kiba are really gay for each other" Motohama sneered

Issei just ignored them and waited for the teacher to arrive and the day continued on uneventful.

(Occult Research Club)

It was the night of the match and Issei was sitting in the clubroom with everyone else, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket with a dragon motif on the back, with black boots, he also brought a second set of clothes which everyone was curious about, Yuuto had offered a sword to him but he refused and said he preferred hand to hand other than using a sword, it was 5 minutes before midnight when Grayfia appeared in the clubroom.

"Issei Hyoudou are ready for your battle" she asked him

"Yes whenever your ready"

"Before we depart I have to tell you that this match will be viewed by both houses, Sirzechs Lucifer will also be watching"

"My brother will be watching" Rias shouted, "I see he wants to see fight that will determined my fate" she said solemnly

"Step unto this magic circle and it will take you directly to the battlefield" she said while pointing towards a magic circle next to her.

After Issei emerged from Grafyia's magic circle he looked around and saw he was alone in the clubroom, before he could say anything he heard Grayfia's voice over what sounded like a loudspeaker.

"Hello everyone I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix"

"In the name of my master Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match, by using both Rias sama and Raiser sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuoh academy, which Rias sama attends to in the human world"

"Just like the matches I viewed of him, he's trying to give me an advantage then try to completely crush me, that will be his downfall" Issei thought to himself

Issei looked out the window looked out the window a saw that he was in a devil made dimension

"The location where both teams were transported will be their base Issei Hyoudou base would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building, Raiser sama's base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building, for the Pawns to use promotion please head to the enemy's base to do it".

"I guess his Pawns will promote if they get into this building"

"Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle, also this match will continue till dawn in the humans time, so Game starts now"

RING RING

The school bell rings to this is the ring to signify the start of the match.

"Looks like this, my first Rating Game, time to rampage".

Issei looked out his window and sensed three devils getting close to his base, he jumped out the window and met them in the woods close to his base, he looked at them and saw his three pawns Marion, Burent and Shuriya, the pawns flinch when he suddenly appeared in-front of them.

"Can you girls of Raiser's peerage quit I don't want to hit any of you" he asked them

"Sorry we cannot fail Raiser sama, but if you quit and become Raiser sama servant, we'll be sure to pleasure you" Shuriya told him

"No can do" Issei said shrugging his shoulders

He then went for Burent, when he got within her reach he did a front flip kick knocking her in the air he then jumped up grabbed her by her feet then threw her at Marion knocking both of them on the ground went for Shuriya with a flying kick, as they were getting up he was leaving the area and dropped a fireball in the middle of them.

The three pawns just look at the fireball before it exploded.

"Raiser sama three pawns retired" Issei heard as he headed to the gym where he sensed four more of Raiser's peerage.

As he entered the gymnasium the lights slowly came on and Issei saw Mira, Ile, Nel and Xuelan standing there waiting for him.

"Not bad defeating the first three but I will regain the disgrace you gave me when we first met" Mira told him pointing her staff at him, "I guess we have to do this the hard way" he said as he pounded his right fist into his left palm.

When he said that Ile and Nel rushed at him "chop chop time" they yelled with chainsaws aimed at him, what they saw shocked all of them he took of the jacket he was wearing and threw it on the ground then his lower arms started to turn into an arm that resembled a dragon, it was crimson in nature and with three black spikes running along the forearms, he grabbed both chainsaws in each hand and threw the girls back, he then headed towards Xuelan and grabbed her by the throat and brought his knee into her stomach, he then jumped back as Mira brought her staff in a downward motion trying to get a hit on him

she began twirling her staff around her body and then her neck trying to hit him in the head, he grabbed the staff and broke it in half throwing the half he had in his hand towards Xuelan head knocking her out, Mira discarded her broken staff and started using hand to hand combat on him, as he was blocking her attacks Ile and Nel came at him from the behind Mira saw Issei smile and dodged to his right.

"Vortex flame" he shouted as whirlwind of flames rampaged around the gymnasium, Issei watch his attack toss the four devil girls around destroying the gymnasium in the process, Issei walked out the gym as it started to fall apart slowly.

"Raiser sama three Pawns, one Rook retired"

He then looked up and saw Yubelluna preparing an attack he flew up in the air in-front of her.

"What are you doing away from your king" he asked her

"I was gonna hit you with a surprise attack as you walked away from your small victory" she said with a smile, then she pointed her staff at Issei and an explosion was heard, she smiled as she thought she destroyed her prey but was surprised when she didn't hear that he was retired.

As the smoke cleared she looked on in shock as Issei stood in-front her with his arms on fire, he rushed at her with a fire fisted uppercut across her chest, she then looked down at saw the injury she took out a small vial and poured what appeared to be water on the wound.

"This is Phoenix tears, with this Raiser sama's peerage can heal from any wound or injury, we don't have the regeneration ability like our King, but this is the second best thing" she told him

"I see" Issei said before punching her straight in the stomach leaving a smoking wound where he punched her, she looked down with fear in her eyes as she started to fade away before calling out Raiser's name.

"Raiser sama Queen retired"

(Kuoh Academy)

Rias and her peerage along with the girls from Issei's peerage were currently watching the match between Issei and Raiser along with Sona and her Queen Tsubaki, they all looked on at the skill he displayed during the match, Rias was on the edge of her seat when he went face to face with the bomb queen but sighed a breath of relief when he came out of her attack unharmed and smiled along with his peerage who was watching in awe at the display of power their master showed.

(Underworld)

Lord and Lady Gremory along with Lord and Lady Phenex was also watching the match and sitting in a seat behind them were two leaders of devil society, Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, Ajuka was watching the match at the request of Sirzechs.

"So Ajuka have you figure out what he really is" Sirzechs asked his friend

"Yes I've been analyzing him since the he stepped onto the game field" he replied to Sirzechs

"Care to tell us what he really is I have my suspicions but I wanted you to confirm it"

"I do but it will be more surprising to the three factions when and if he reveal his full identity" Ajuka told them with a devilish smirk

"Well he is indeed very powerful, and your daughter has allied herself with a powerful friend Lord Gremory" Lord Phenex said out-loud

"Thank you for your compliment, I just hope he can deliver what he promised our daughter" Lady Gremory replied.

(Back at the match)

Issei was currently walking towards the track and field towards the remaining members of Raiser's peerage, as he came upon there location he heard a voice of young girl that he recognized as Raiser's sister turned Bishop.

"You did well getting here, you even defeated Yubelluna I'll have to ask her how did she lose against someone like you, but I'm afraid this is where you will fall" she teased

"She got defeated because I'm stronger than her" when he said that Ni and Li started assaulting him with hand to hand combat, he wanted nothing more to end this match quickly just as he was about to punch Li, Mihae interrupted with a magic attack Issei smiled and threw a fireball at her telling her to catch, Mihae didn't catch the fireball she just let it drop at her feet thinking it was nothing more than a distraction she was about to move from the fireball and resume her attack when it exploded retiring her from the match.

"Raiser sama one Bishop Retired"

The remaining girls were surprised they never seen an attack like that not even from their bomb queen, Ni and Li resumed their attack on Issei he blocked a punch and grabbed Ni holding her from behind, Li was still in the middle of her attack and didn't stop the punch she was sending towards Issei, Issei placed Ni in the path of her sister's punch which knocked her out, Li couldn't believe she just knocked out her sister caught up in despair didn't see when Issei got behind her and chopped her in the back of her neck knocking her out as-well.

"Raiser sama two Pawns retired"

The Knights looked on as Issei defeated their fellow devil companions readying their swords for battle.

"I wanted to cross swords with the Knight of Rias Gremory but it looks like I will be satisfied with a battle against you, I only wish you had a sword so we can have a proper duel" Karlamine told him as she drew her sword

"Don't worry you'll fall at the blade of a sword you have my word on that" Issei told her

"And here I thought only Knights talked about swords now this known talks about them as-well, hurry and defeat him so my brother can have his bride and he can be my plaything" Ravel shouted.

The Knights began encircling around Issei as he took a battle stance in-between them, Siris came dashing in bringing her sword in an upward slash at his feet, Issei jump backwards and Karlamine was waiting for him to land she had her sword at the ready above her shoulders, when she moved her sword to attack Issei used the palm of his hand to push of the sword and landing behind her stealing her dagger in the process.

"How dare you take my dagger,you shall pay for that you fiend" she shouted at him

Issei used the stolen dagger to block the sword attacks when Siris came in for the attack he sidestepped and stabbed her in the abdomen.

"Raiser sama one Knight Retire"

Karlamine was now weary of her opponent she didn't dare make the wrong move, Issei saw that she was stalling not daring to attack so he made the move, Karlamine saw him coming straight at her, she then enveloped her sword with fire preparing for his attack, she saw the blade coming towards he chest she put up her sword to guard her chest, Issei just grabbed her hands headbutted her and kneed her in the stomach, her sword dropped as she fell on her knees holding her stomach in pain.

Issei picked up her sword before teasing her, "I told you you'll be defeated with a sword"

"You'll defeat me using my own blade that will be a dishonour on my name of a Knight" she said while glaring at him

"Then Retire" he told her

"Fine I retire"

"Raiser sama one Knight retire"

Issei dropped the sword and started walking toward the last two of Raiser's peerage.

"Lady Ravel stand behind me" Isabela told her

Isabela stood in-front of Ravel preparing to fight Issei, Ravel was surprised when she saw Isabela dropped on the ground and disappeared in a white light.

"Raiser sama Rook retires"

Ravel started to walk backwards out of fear,

"Don't worry I can tell you can't defeat me don't get in my way and I won't hurt you" he told her, she nodded as she watched him passed her to meet her brother in the final fight.

Raiser stood atop the new school building waiting with raging fist of fire,

"How can one man defeat my entire peerage, I will crush him and watch as I make his servants my own along with my new bride" he told himself waiting for Issei to arrive.

Issei looked and watch as his opponent was flaring his him in anger,

"So the one that is trying to usurp my claim on Rias has made it this far" Raiser said speaking with disgust in his tone,

"Yea I'm just repaying all that she has done for me, and since it's obvious she don't like you, I'll help her regain the right to choose the one she wants to marry" Issei told him with an emotionless expression.

Raiser's flames flared even more in anger as he started throwing fire magic at him, but saw his attacks not having any effect on him.

"Didn't I tell you that your flames won't scratch my scales"

"I see your a dragon immune to flames, then I will defeat you by beating you to pulp"

"Raiser do you know how to defeat the immortal Phoenix bird" Issei asked, Raiser just raised an eyebrow wondering where he's going with this topic.

"There are two ways you can defeat it, one is to beat it down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until it's mind crushes" he told Raiser while getting in a battle stance, "the first method requires the strength of a God-class,the second one is to save our stamina until the mind is crushed, even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal" Raiser took a step back upon hearing that, "and since I don't want to waste time fighting until you get tired I'll go with the first option".

Raiser knew that what he said was right and only the Satan class devils had that amount of power.

"You think just cause you defeated my peerage a dragon like you can defeat an Immortal" he shouted with a triumphant voice.

Issei immediately went a punched him in the face, Raiser didn't even see him move but felt the fist knocking him in the air backwards, Raiser then saw Issei over his floating body and gave him a wink before punching him in the gut sending him through the roof of the building destroying it.

Ravel looked on she never saw anyone beat her brother so bad she was both amazed and frightened not knowing whether to help her brother or stay away from the dragon hybrid.

Raiser shot up from the rubble of the partially destroyed roof as flames starting healing his wounds, he released his wings of fire and started moving towards Issei, Issei went withing his reach and gave him a uppercut, Issei then grabbed his feet and throw him down at the sports court, Raiser felt blood trickling down his face and saw Issei walking towards the crater he was in.

"I don't understand why are you helping her, if you want help with anything retire and I'll help you with anything, I'll even take back my claim on making you and your servants part of the wager" he told him "I'll even give you anything you want women power anything"

"You really think I want anything from you" Issei stated as he walked towards Raiser, "I told you that I'll defeat you with God-class power" after Issei said that he showed only his devil and dragon wings nine one each side, Raiser never saw that amount wings on anyone before he new he was outclassed and still put on a brave front.

"Retire Raiser save what little pride you have left, I don't want to completely destroy you" he shouted at Issei

Raiser flew at Issei trying to land a punch or a kick on him, Issei blocked all of them and gave him a kick in the stomach sending him to his knees in pain.

"Why do so much just to repay a simple deal made between you and her" Raiser yelled slamming a fist in the ground.

"Because of my father" he started with a forlorn look on his face "my father died from a light spear protecting Lady Gremory during the Great War, and if Lady Gremory had died then Rias wouldn't had been born, so I will protect her and her happiness the way my Father protected her mother, my name is Issei Hyoudou Vashtanari son of Maracai Vashtanari a low born born servant to the House of Gremory" he told Raiser.

(Underworld)

The ones watching the match was in shock and surprised as they heard Issei's claim but no-one was more surprised as Lady Gremory.

"I was told he didn't have any children and the only on left alive was his mother" Lady Gremory said in a shock tone,

"You mean the one we gave a mansion and servants in our territory as gratitude for what her son did" Lord Gremory asked his wife

"Yes but she said he didn't have any children and the only one of their bloodline left is her and her granddaughter"

"She will be surprised to learn that she also has a grandson" Sirzechs told them looking at the match

"Yes and a powerful one at that" Lord Gremory stated

(The match)

Raiser couldn't believe what he heard, his opponent has the blood of a low born devil, he thought he was getting defeated by someone of high class, but he was stunned when he heard that he was a low born.

"You told me to save what little pride I have, my pride will not let me lose, my pride will let me have Rias and my pride will show you that I'm more powerful than you", he started shouting, "I am Raiser Phenex from the House of Phenex that control the fire and wind, you claim my fire can't scratch your scales, how about the hellfire of the Phenex clan" he raged as he emitted a yellow orange flame from his body.

Issei sighed as he heard Raiser's rant his body then started to glow in a crimson hue, his skin started to cover itself in crimson scales, his body begin to grow in size, after the glow disappeared what stood in-front of Raiser was a 25 meter tall dragon staring at Raiser.

"Last chance Raiser retire" Issei growled at him

"NEVER" Raiser shouted getting ready to attack him with his flaming fist.

"Dragons Roar" Issei bellowed while sending a powerful roar at Raiser sending him in the air and spinning out of balance, Issei grabbed his foot in-between his teeth, he tossed about in-between his teeth and spit him onto the ground.

Raiser was struggling to get on his feet his regeneration wasn't acting as fast as it normally would, he had cuts and was bleeding all over, his body broken, his mind held fear, fear of the dragon that stood in-front of him he was losing consciousness, he saw the dragon open it's mouth at him but then someone stood in-front of him.

Ravel stood in-front of Issei in his dragon form with her arms outstrecth trying to stop Issei from devouring her brother.

"Please my brother can't fight anymore, don't hurt him anymore you win we retire" she said with fear and tears in her eyes.

Issei saw her protecting her fire and started devolve from his dragon form to his human form as he walked towards Ravel And Raiser.

Ravel saw him getting smaller and smaller until he stood in-front of her in his human form the fear and tears left her face as she was blushing and close her eyes as Issei stood in-front of her naked.

"Well you guys heard her, do I win or do I have to destroy Raiser" he shouted at the sky then heard Grayfia's voice ending the match.

"The house of Phenex forfeit this match, Issei Hyoudou is the winner"

The battlefield was slowly disappearing around them as they were teleported out, Issei stood in-front of his peerage along with Rias and her Peerage and Sona and Tsubaki when he arrived back at the ORC clubroom.

All the girls were blushing as they saw Issei standing there naked, Rias was the only one who looked like she was about to drool, they all fell out of their stupor when he spoke up.

"Can I have the extra clothes I brought, that dragon form always tear up the clothes I wear" he stated, Asia was the one that brought his clothes to him while blushing and trying to avoid looking at his body, Issei took the clothes from her and used one of the rooms behind Rias's desk to change.

Issei came out the room in the extra clothes he brought soon as he closed the door Rias jumped on him giving him a hug, "Issei I don't know what to say to thank you" she smiled with tears in her eyes holding onto him.

"I can't believe how strong and big Issei is", Akeno said licking her fingers, "seeing you fight, I wanted you to handle me the way you handle those girls" she told him sadistically, Issei just smiled at her comment.

They were all talking about about Issei's fight with Raiser and Rias asked him about what he said during the battle.

"Ise is what you said during the battle about your father true" she asked him

"Yes my father died while protecting your mother"

"I'm sure my mother and father would like to meet you"

"That's fine whenever there ready they can meet me at my house" he told her smiling, "It's been a long night how about we call it a night".

(Underworld)

"To bad about this marriage I guess our greed got the better of us, to think my duaghter had a friend like him to fight for her" Lord Gremory stood on a balcony talking to Lord Phenex

"Yes we both already have heirs to our name, we just wanted to see a child born with the power of destruction and the powers of Phoenix" Lord Phenex told him

"Indeed even if his father was a low born servant, to think his child was that powerful"

"Does the boy have any living relative"

"Yes a grandmother and cousin living in a mansion my wife gave them"

"I'm guessing they don't know about him"

"No my wife will be informing them tomorrow" Lord Gremory paused before continuing, "to think my daughter has fallen for a dragon"

"Your daughter isn't the only one who fell for a dragon, I can tell my daughter was infatuated with him as-well" Lord Phenex told him

"Well you know what they say about a dragons attraction" Lord Gremory stated

"Yes but the question is will he attract good luck or bad luck" Lord Phenex said taking a sip of wine from his glass.

**THIS TOOK ME AWHILE TO FINISH I KEPT REWRITING IT THIS WAS THE BEST I WRITTEN AFTER ERASING IT A FEW TIMES, THIS WAS THE FIRST MAJOR FIGHT SCENE I WROTE, HOPE IT'S BETTER THAN THE FIGHT WITH DOHNASEEK.**

**REVIEW COMMENT THANKS FOR READING I'LL START THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**


	7. Chapter 7 Old friends New trouble

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Hey everyone I know it's been awhile so I will be giving you two chapters at once enjoy chapters 7 and 8.**

**Chapter 7**

(Underworld)

It was the day after Issei's match and Lady Gremory stepped out of her carriage in-front of a two story mansion, opening the door a maid bowed as Lady Gremory entered the mansion, meeting Lady Gremory was a young woman that appeared to be in her teens, she had waist length black hair, with purple eyes.

"Lady Gremory it's an honour to have you visit us"

"Hello Celine how have you been"

"I've been well Lady Gremory grandmother is in the study" Celine answered

"That's good, is she any better"

"No she still stares into the nothingness"

"I see, thank you Celine, I have something to tell you and your grandmother" Lady Gremory told her with a smile

The Vashtanari family was a low-class devil family that served the House of Gremory before the great war, and when one servant Maracai Vashtanari died protecting Lady Gremory out of the kindness of her heart she gave the remaining members of his family the mansion and servants they currently have, Erina Vashtanari and her granddaughter was the last remaining members to their name, Celine parents died on a mission to kill a stray a few years back, evidence shows that a fallen angel was at the scene but his identity is unknown, Erina was sad when her first born son and husband died in the great war, and she fell into despair upon the death of her second son.

Lady Gremory entered the study and saw Erina sitting in a leather chair staring at the fire with a blank empty look in her eyes, Lady Gremory placed her hand on Erina's shoulder and walked in-front of her before speaking.

"Erina, Celine I have news about your son Maracai" she paused and saw no reaction from Erina.

"A young boy going to the same school in the human world as my daughter claim to be his son"

When Erina heard this the light started to return to her eyes with a tears, looking at Lady Gremory.

"We don't know if his claim is true but this is his picture and the information we have on him so far" Lady Gremory told told them as she gave Celine a folder with a picture of Issei attached to the cover, Celine looked at the picture before passing it to her grandmother, her grandmother covered her mouth to stop the shock that was about to leave her mouth.

"He looks like my late husband" she told them as her hand touched the picture

"I asked my daughter to bring him to the Underworld upon her return this summer in the human world"

"If he really is my blood I would like to meet him" Erina told Lady Gremory

"Yes we will do a bloodline test when he arrives" Lady Gremory told her before leaving with Celine following behind

When they arrived at the door Lady Gremory stopped and talked to Celine before leaving.

"If he really is your cousin what do you think of joining his peerage, we know he already has a peerage that he acquired but we don't know who his mother is" Lady Gremory asked her

"But what about my service to the House of Gremory"

"He fought for my daughter's freedom from the marriage to Raiser Phenex and won so we know he's powerful, I'll send you the recording of that match so you can see him in action, and he did say that he'll help Rias with anything she ask of him so you'll still be serving the House of Gremory" Lady Gremory told her.

"Thank you Lady Gremory" Celine replied with a bow as Lady Gremory left the mansion and stepped into her carriage, after Lady Gremory left Celine looked through the folder that held the information of the person that claims to be her cousin, her eyes opened in shock as she saw how powerful he was.

"I hope he really is my cousin that would make grandmother very happy" she mused while reading the rest of the information in the folder.

"Hyoudou Residence)

Issei was sitting in the living room with his peerage and was looking at the person who showed up with her luggage trying to convince him that she should live with him.

"And how am I gonna explain you to my parents when they return, they were a bit reserve when I told them about my four already and my mother is gonna question them upon her return and she's still unsure about you" Issei told her

"Why don't you just use magic on your parents to make things less complicated, it's easier that telling a lie" she told him,

"I understand that but I'm trying to keep them away from the supernatural as much as possible, I don't want someone attacking them for no reason"

"How about telling them that part of the truth and part lie"

"I'm listening"

"You can tell them that my father built this house as a test house for future houses and he wants me to stay with you to keep him updated on how you and your family like it until I graduate from high school"

"That's not bad Buchou ok I'll tell them that"

"Hey Ise can you call me Rias from now on" she asked him with a blushing

"Sure I don't see a problem with that" he told her, then left the room to call his parents.

The girls already knew what Rias was up too the moment they saw her at the door with her luggage, except Asia who was still oblivious to such things, they knew she wanted to get into a relationship with their master and saviour even though they all had feelings for him as-well, they all felt that with his powers he sensed when they came into his room at night but never scolded them or ran them out of the room, he showed nothing but love and kindness towards them and they all loved him for that.

"Ok my parents agreed to you staying here and will talk to you girls when they return in a four days" he told them returning from his phone call.

"I guess we should give you a room and have you settled in"

Rias walked with Issei to pick out a room when she saw that a room next to his was available she picked that one.

It was now two days since Rias moved into the Hyoudou residence, they were now in the clubroom Asia was out with Koneko learning how to make a contract, Mittelt already went with her before the match and Raynare went out with Kiba and Kalawarner went with Akeno, all who was left in the clubroom that night was Mittelt, Rias and Issei, Issei had agreed to go with Rias if any of her clients called her.

Issei was sitting there talking to Rias when Great Red contacted him through the mind link.

"I saw your fight with a Phenex devil" he started "did you have to go all out on him"

"No but he was so arrogant and full of himself he didn't realize he was fighting someone superior to him" Issei replied

"I see, well the reason I contacted you, was because she came by again"

"Oh is she readying to challenging you again"

"Yes she brought the holder of the Albion with her, he claimed after he defeats the holder of Ddraig he'll challenge"

"Will you fight him or ignore him like when you ignored former dragon king Tannin"

"It depends if he's stronger than you"

"So, you'll want me to fight him first" Issei asked

"Yes but I'm sure whoever you choose to wield Ddraig will have to be defeated by him first"

Issei nodded his head mentally through the link even though no-one can see this motion.

"Well who ever I chosen to wield him will need more intense training than my other pieces"

Great Red agreed with his statement before continuing, "how is the training with the ones you have"

"Well since Rias moved into my house I have to train Asia's Angel side in secret so she don't find out" he replied.

"Why not just tell her the truth, it's obvious she's starting to have feelings for you"

"I know but the last time I had a girlfriend was back in 1716, and I had to leave her at the River Thames frost fair because devils were searching for me"

"Yes that poor girl was heart broken" Great Red told him

"I was at her funeral I could tell by the look at her children and grandchildren she lived a fulfilling life"

"Well I'm going back to roll around"

"Alright bye" he said to Great Red before the mental link got cut off

When Issei looked around the Room he realized that Rias and Mittelt was looking at him with a an unreadable expression on their faces.

"Sorry my uncle contacted me through a mental link so I was talking to him" he told them

"I see, I would like to meet your uncle whenever your ready for me to meet him" she paused before continuing as if she remembered something, "I almost forgot Issei did you know that you have relatives in the underworld"

"Yes I always suspected but I didn't want them to know what I am so I stayed away"

"I see, if your claim about your father is true then you have a grandmother and cousin who would like to meet you" she told him

"That would be nice but I don't think it's wise"

"Why not it's a chance to meet someone from your bloodline" Mittelt asked

"Mittelt you know my parents what do you think will happen if they find out who my mother is" he asked of her, Mittelt just bowed her head with a sad expression knowing he'll probably be outcasted for having angel blood.

Rias couldn't understand why Issei was so against meeting his relatives in the underworld, as much as she wanted to pry she opted to let him open up to her when he's ready.

"Oh Ise, tomorrow the clubroom will be getting it's annual cleaning, can we hold our club meeting at your house".

"Sure I don't see a problem with that" he told her, "I'll even have some snacks ready".

She thanked him and waited for the others to return, after everyone returned they all went home, that night Rias sneaked out her room to sleep in Issei's room but she was surprised when all the other girls had was sleeping with him, she had planned to sleep holding him once more even though she sneaked in his room she knew that he was aware of her presence, she looked at the arrangement ad decided to sleep between him and Asia.

The next morning the girls woke up and saw that Issei was already getting ready for school and Rias was in his bed, after they were dressed for school Kalawarner and Asia made breakfast for everyone, that day school was uneventful no-one had bothered Issei, for most of the day until Aika Kiriyruu started to tease him during track and field.

"Say Hyoudou, which girl are you dating" she started to tease, "or do you have them all for yourself, or maybe you and the prince charming are already a couple"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not in any kind of relationship, and for the record I'm not gay" he told her.

The girls of the class smiled knowing that he was single but some frowned wishing he was in a relationship with Kiba, the boys on the other hand knew that most of the girls wanted to be with him and wanted him to be in a real relationship with Kiba.

"But if you want to go out with me I'll take you to see the ocean on my motorcycle, I'm sure you'll like it" he teased her back.

"Riding Ise bike is fun" Asia spoke up

Aika shifted her glasses on her face before continuing, "I see, I might take you up on that offer someday"

Issei was waiting at the school gate for Mittelt with Asia and Raynare, he saw Asia was a little sad he decided to ask her what's wrong.

"Ise will you really go on a date with Kiriyruu" she asked him

"Only if she asked me, but I'm sensing that she has a power in her maybe a sacred gear" he told them

"So will you make her into one of your servants as-well" Raynare asked him

"No, she should live her life normally but if I do ask her and she says no I'll erase her memory of the question and put a seal on her power to avoid the supernatural coming in contact with her"

"Yes that should be her choice instead of being forced into the supernatural world" Asia said with a sad tone in her voice.

(Hyoudou residence)

Issei prepared some cookies and tea for the club members, but Koneko brought her own bag of sweets she was looking around Issei's living room when she saw his family's photo albums under the tv, she picked them up and everyone started to look at his childhood pictures, Rias was breathing hard at the pictures stealing one of him getting out the bath and hid it in her shirt.

"Rias don't steal my pictures just use your magic to make a copy of it" Issei told her coming from the kitchen with Mittelt carrying tea and cookies, she pouted abit knowing he was right.

Yuuto smiled at his masters reaction before seeing a picture on a different page, his smile faltered staring at the picture before him.

"Say Ise can you tell me about this picture" he asked staring at a picture of Issei and another kid playing handheld video game with a western style sword in the background.

Issei walked over and looked at the photo not noticing that Yuuto was glaring at sword in the picture, "that's an old friend of mine, when I had the seal on me I thought she was a boy they moved to england a long time ago" he felt the hostility coming from Yuuto as he told him about his childhood friend.

"Do you know about the sword in the picture" he asked

"Not really I never thought about it, why is something wrong with it"

"It's a holy sword" he told Issei with hate in his voice, he closed the album and returned it to Issei with a fake smile on his face, "thank you Ise, you just reminded me why I became a devil".

Issei didn't know what to say to him he jut told himself that he'll tell Rias about his behavior later and sat down as they continued the club meeting.

The next day they arrived at a newly cleaned building the outside still looked the same but the inside was spotless, as they were walking Asia noticed a door with a lock and signs that said 'DO NOT ENTER' plastered on it, "what's that room" she asked, "there's another devil that belong to Rias in there" Issei told her , "really I hope we get to meet her other devil someday" she said as they walked to the clubroom.

Inside the clubroom sitting on one of the couches was Sona with Tsubaki and six other students standing behind her.

"Ise glad your here Sona wanted to introduce you and your peerage to the rest of her peerage" Rias told him as he stepped into the room

"Yes I came to introduce my peerage to you and your peerage, since you all already met Tsubaki allow me to introduce the others" Sona told him standing in-front of her peerage.

"These two are my Bishops Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka" as she said this two girls stepped forward both were second year students Momo had long black hair with blue green eyes and Reya had long brown hair styled in two braids with brown eyes.

"My Knight and Rook Tomoe Meguri and Tsubasa Yura" her Knight had shoulder length reddish brown hair and brown eyes, her Rook also had shoulder length hair but her hair was blue matching her eyes she was a bit taller than the others with a tom-boyish face, they were both second years as-well.

"Nice to meet you Hyoudou, I saw your fight against Raiser Phenex and I have to say it was a wonderful match" Tsubasa told him.

"Thank you for your compliment" she turn her face away to hide the blush on her face.

"And these are my Pawns Ruruko Nimura and..." before she could finish a second year male stepped forward as to say he can introduce himself.

"My name is Genshirou Saji Kaichou's Pawn" he started,

"Saji" Tsubaki tried to stop him from talking,

"I took up four pieces what piece did you take up"

"Saji"

"I'm sure if someone like you can win against Raiser Phenex, I can defeat him as-well"

"SAJI" this time it was Sona who yelled at him

"Did you not read the report I handed out, it states that Issei Hyoudou is King and the four females are members of his peerage"she began berating him, "even if your proud to that you took up four pieces he is also part dragon, don't presume you can defeat him easily"

"You must have a strong sacred gear if you took up four pawn pieces" Issei asked of Saji

"Yes I do, stretch my line" as he said that a small lizard with violet eyes appeared on his hand, Issei looked at it before speaking up.

"I see so this is who wields part of him now" he said out-loud

"What do you mean" Sona asked wanting to know what Issei knew about her pawn's sacred gear.

"He holds part of one of the former dragon king Vritra also known as the Prison Dragon, so he should train using what you know about Vritra and if you add the other pieces of Vritra's soul to this one he'll become stronger" he told Sona

"I see thank you for your advise Ise, may I ask how you know about this" Sona inquired

"Yes my Uncle told me about him along with Ddraig and Albion", he told them before he started laughing.

"What's so funny", Rias asked him

"I just remembered why Ddraig and Albion started their fight"

"Oh do tell, I'm sure everyone would like to know why the two great Heavenly Dragons started their fight in the middle of the great war"

"They were fighting for the right to mate with Tiamat, and I'm sure if you asked them they don't remember why the fight started so long ago" he told them

"So your saying that two powerful dragons started a fight like high school boys over a girl" Akeno asked

Issei just smiled and nodded his head before turning to Saji,

"Since you now hold a dragon you'll have the dragon affection" he told him

"What do you mean" Saji asked

"To put it simply you'll attract women but you'll also be challenged by those who wish to prove they are stronger than a dragon" Issei paused as he saw two of the girls in Sona's peerage already blushing, "I see you already have the attraction of women"

Saji looked at Sona but she wasn't paying him any attention.

"I see you are unaware of the ones that desire your affection" he said to Saji who looked at him with confusion

The other pawn stepped forward, she was a short petite girl in the first year, she had long brown hair styled in twin ponytails with a pair of green clips to keep the bang out of her face and also bring out the colour of her green eyes, she stepped forward and whispered to Issei.

"Thank you for telling Saji that, maybe now he'll notice us instead of trying to get with Kaichou" she smiled as she stepped back to stand with the rest of Sona's peerage.

It was a few hours after Sona and her peerage left the clubroom and now they were hunting a stray devil, Issei noticed since Yuuto saw the picture of the holy sword he started acting as if he was always somewhere else always lost in thought, that night held true, if Kalawarner didn't jump in to attack the stray Koneko might have been badly injured, after the stray was killed they were about to leave.

SLAP

"Did that wake you up, you've been acting weird lately tell me what's wrong" Rias asked with worry and concern in her eyes

"I'm sorry Buchou it won't happen again" he told her with bow

As he turned to walk away she grabbed his hand to stop him, "I don't know how to help you if you don't tell me the problem"

"I just remembered why I chose to become a devil instead of choosing death, if you'll excuse me I'll be going home now" with that he left as everyone looked at him go.

"Rias this may be nothing but I noticed that he's been acting weird ever since he saw a picture of a sword yesterday, he said it was a holy sword" he told her

"I see there's something you should know about Kiba, I'll tell you when we get home"

(Hyoudou Residence)

Issei and Rias was currently drinking tea at the dining table as she tell him about Yuuto Kiba's past.

"Kiba was part of a church project called The Holy Sword Project, the goal of the project was to allow ordinary followers into wielders of one of the Excalibur swords" she paused and looked at Issei who was drinking his tea and listening intently at her words.

"After the original Excalibur was broken long ago the church found out that some humans are born with a natural ability to wield holy swords, but the ones born to naturally wield one of the Excalibur fragments was even lower, a few years ago they started The Holy Sword Project, they took children from orphanages associated with the churches and experimented on them, but the experiment ended in failure and the head of the experiment killed the children, Yuuto somehow escaped and i found him in the snow dying and that's when i revived him as a devil".

"I see he probably wants revenge for what was done to him and his friends, I hope he does'nt steer his anger for revenge in the wrong direction" he told her,

"What do you mean by steering his anger for revenge",

"Well most people who seeks revenge would go for the person that caused them the pain, from what I noticed he's looking at the sword as if it's the cause for his misfortune instead of the person in charge of the project"

"I see, so he might go after the sword instead of the one who headed the project"

"Yes, and if he goes up against an Excalibur fragment he'll lose" Issei told her.

(Streets of Kouh)

Kiba was walking the streets with nowhere to go he didn't feel like going home, he was just walking without a destination in mind, he was about to go around a corner when a priest fell in-front of him with his right hand reaching for Yuuto, he was about to say something to Yuuto but he was cut off when a blade pierced his back.

Yuuto saw the one who stabed the downed priest it was a young man with white hair dressed as a priest, the young man pulled the sword out of the fallen priest and saw Yuuto.

"Well well well, look what we have here" the young priest started, "I'm out here hunting a priest and I found a devil, now stay still so I can kill you with my sword Excalibur".

Yuuto got in a battle stance and readied a sword out of nowhere to fight the priest, the priest saw this and also readied for a fight.

"You think a devil like you can defeat me the great exorcist Freed Selzen, after I kill you I'll find that boy who defeated us over a month ago", the now named priest yelled at Yuuto

"To think the object of my hatred would appear right in-front of me" Yuuto stated with a disdain in his voice, "I will DESTROY all Excaliburs" Yuuto yelled as he dashed towards Freed.

Freed had a disgusting smile on his face as he parried Yuuto's sword, Yuuto was getting frustrated for not getting a hit on Freed, Yuuto watched as his sword was shattered, he materialized another but still unable to get a hit on Freed.

"You'll never hit me, I have Excalibur Rapidly it makes me move super fast, and your shitty demon swords can't defeat my Excalibur" Freed told him while laughing maniacally.

Every sword Yuuto materialized was destroyed by Freed, during the battle a small magic circle appeared next to Freed's ear.

"Right now, but I'm about about to kill a pretty boy devil" Freed started talking to magic circle, "But I want to kill him..., ok big boss", Freed then look at Yuuto, "I guess we'll have to dance another day handsome" with that said Freed threw a flash grenade and dissapeared leaving Yuuto and the dead priest alone.

It was the day after and Yuuto didn't show up in school that day the atmosphere in the clubroom was an uncomfortable one, It was quiet, Koneko, Asia and Mittelt was sittng on the couch, Rias was sitting behind her desk staring blankly at a stack of papers, Akeno was in the back room with Kalawarner teaching her how to make tea, Raynare was talking to Issei about improving Asia's angelic powers in secret when his phone rang.

"Hello mom how are you" Issei said through the phone,

"Fine we just landed back in Japan we're on our way home and I have a suprise for you" his mother told him

"Ok I'll meet you home with the other girls, so you can meet them"

"Yes I'm interested in the girls that tried to take you away from me",

Even though she said that Issei knew she was smiling on her end of the call.

(Tokyo International Airport few minutes earlier)

Mr and Mrs Hyoudou had just landed in Japan, after getting their luggage Mr Hyoudou left to retrieve their car Mrs Hyoudou was standing waiting for her husband when she overheard two young girls Issei's age talking to each other.

"So Irina since you used to live her I assume you know where we are heading" a young girl with chin length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes asked her companion who had long light brown hair, tied in twin ponytails and voilet eyes, both were dressed in white cloaks with hoods, but the blue haired girl had what appeared to be carrying something wrapped in cloth on her back.

"Yes Xenovia I know where we are going it's my old hometown and I get to see my childhood friend once more" as she said that she pulled out a photo and was walking while looking at the photo she bumped into Mrs Hyoudou and dropped the photo in-front of her.

As the Young girl apologized to Mrs Hyoudou, Mrs Hyoudou bent down to pick up the photo to return it to the young girl but surprised adorned her face when she saw the photo, and she looked at the young girl with a loving smile.

"Irina, Irina Shidou" she asked of the young girl,

"Yes that's me, but I must say I don't know you" Irina said to her with a questionable lok on her face.

"Have you gone so long you forgot the mother of your childhood friend"

"Mrs Hyoudou" Irina said in shock

"Yes it's me, Ise will be suprised when he sees you" she replied with a hug

"I can't wait to see him again, this is my partner Xenovia we both are here on an assignment in Kouh" she told her,

"Well my husband went to retrieve the car why don't you ride with us, I'll have to call Ise he remodeled the house and is now living with five girls, I met one before and I have yet to meet the other four" she told them

As she said that Irina eye's started to water she couldn't believe her childhood friend the boy she secretly loved since they were kids was a pervert who had other girls in his life.

Irina stood silent next to Xenovia as Mrs Hyoudou was on her cellphone talking to Issei she pouted at the thought of her childhood friend with other girls in his life.

When Mrs Hyoudou finished her call she smiled at Irina and told her that he'll be waiting home with the girls, Irina was angry but didn't want to show it.

(Old School Building)

Issei ended his call and turned to face everyone in the clubroom, "I'm sorry Rias but my parents are on the way home and would like to meet the girls, so if you don't mind we'll be going home early"

"That's fine I might not return tonight I have somethings to think about, I'll speak with them tomorrow, Koneko you can go home as-well" with that said the only ones left were Rias and Akeno.

Issei and his girls were walking home with Koneko, even though Koneko never showed emotions this time everyone could tell they she sad.

"Koneko what's wrong" Asia asked her

"I'm worried about Yuuto, I don't want him to leave Buchou's family" she replied

"I'm sure that he won't and will come back after he clears his head" Raynare told her

"Thank you and I hope he returns as-well, I'll be going now this is my street" after she told them that she left them alone.

Issei and the girls were now preparing dinner for his parents return from their trip, everything was almost done when he heard a car pull up to the house, but he also felt two strong auras along with his parents. he knew his parents were safe because after he reawakened his powers he put a spell on them to tell him if they were ever in trouble or anyone around them wished them harm.

These two auras he felt close to his parents weren't hostile or meant to do his parents harm, they were just there, Issei wondered why he didn't feel it close to his parents until now.

Issei dropped the barrier around the house and opened the door and saw his parents and two young girls giving of the aura he was feeling.

Issei was helping his parents with there luggage but was also looking at the two girls who was with them, the blue haired girl was eying him wary of his actions, the brown haired girl was smiling at him, he felt a sense of familiarity towards her.

As they entered the girls stood in-line standing next to each other to greet Issei's parents, after their introductions Issei's parents introduce the two girls that accompanied them.

"Ise I'd like you to meet these girls Xenovia and Irina" his mother introduced them to him,

"Irina, Irina Shidou it's so good to see you again" with that said Issei hugged his childhood friend as his mother smiled at the reunion of friends.

As they entered Issei noticed that Xenovia was eying him and his peerage as though she would attack them at any moment, he also what she had on his back giving of a holy aura, the same aura that came from Irina's arm, he saw that Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner were weary and Asia felt something was wrong but didn't know what it was.

Issei showed his parents to their room and also gave them a tour of the house, his parents were quite pleased and his mother loved the rooftop garden, his father loved the library along with the indoor bath and pool.

As they were walking Issei started talking to Irina as his peerage stayed in the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Irina what brings you back to Japan" he asked her

"We're on assignment from the church" Xenovia answered looking at Issei suspiciously, she felt that he was not completely human along with the other four girls in the house, she also felt a faint prescence of devils in the house and wondered if Irina felt it too.

"I see that means you'll be going to the old church on the hill" Issei started, "I think I saw a white haired priest was there a few weeks ago" he replied to here hinting he knew what she was talking about.

"Really Issei, no we're childhood friends I'll call you Ise again, but can you tell me more" Irina said as she held onto his arm,

"Sure I will but the two of you will have to stay for dinner and we'll talk after dinner" he told her.

Issei's mother sat at the table looking at the girls, while his father was smiling with glee.

"I can't believe my son is fulfilling my dream and creating a harem I'm so happy" his father said with tears in his eyes, he received a plate to his head thrown by his wife.

"Now girls explain to me how you met my little Ise" his mother inquired

"Well after Asia here escaped from our kidnappers she found Ise" Kalawarner started, this caused Xenovia to look at Asia as if she knew who she was.

"Yes I met Ise when I first entered town and when I ran away I told him what happened and he told the police and they rescued everyone else" Asia told them

Issei smiled thanking that the lie was working he never wanted to use magic on his parents unless it was necessary.

"I see so why didn't you girls return to your families" Mrs Hyoudou asked

"We're all orphans, no-one would miss us if anything happened and Issei told us we can stay her" Raynare in her Yuuma form answered,

"And what About you Kala, why is a grown woman like you here as-well"

"I too was an orphan when I was younger, and even though I had job I was kidnapped and when I returned no-one cared I was gone and I lost my apartment, Ise gave me a room and a new job at his school" Kalawarner told her

"Yes he is friends with that red haired girl, he told me she also lives here, Ise what was her name again and where is she" his mother asked

"Her name is Rias Gremory, and she has a family emergency and couldn't be here tonight but she told me she'll greet you properly tomorrow" as he said the name Irina coughed a little and stared at him.

"I see, well I don't see a problem with you girls staying here I trust my son and his judgment so I'll allow you all to stay, honey do you have anything to say" she told them and asked her husband.

"Yes I do" he started while standing in his spot, "my son it may be difficult but I know you will be happy and I'm glad, I have so many daughters that my son has... OUCH" his father was cut of by another plate to his head thrown by Mrs Hyoudou,

"How many times have I told you, our son is not a pervert like you" she then looked at the girls at the table, "forgive my husband he's been trying to push his perverted dreams on our son for years, even though we always wanted a sister for Ise, we'll treat you all as our own" she told them.

After dinner Issei took Irina and Xenovia down to the training room along with Mittelt and Kalawarner, Asia and Raynare was upstairs cleaning up after dinner.

"Irina the same way I can sense an aura around you I can only assume you can sense an aura around me as-well right" he asked her

"Yes even though I sensed your aura I know your still the same Ise I knew as a kid" she told him

"That is partly true, I think I should tell you since we're old friends, I'm not human" he started telling them about how he came to human form but not the fact he was part angel, he told them about the seal he placed on himself and it being broken and him being part devil, he knew they'll figure it out since he was friends with Rias Gremory.

"So if the seal wasn't broken you would've remain human until you died" Irina asked him

"Yes I'll still be human marry and have children but I'm guessing they would've been born with a bit of my power sealed in them as-well" he told her

"So I could've marry Ise, no I can't marry him now he's part devil, this must be a trial given to me by God, dear lord please guide me and save the soul of my friend and forgive him for his trespasses" she said while praying.

"And what of these who strayed from the light of god why are they with you" Xenovia asked looking at Mittelt and Kalawarner

"I have made them into members of my peerage, and they follow me and I protect them"

"I see you even made the witch Asia Argento into a devil as-well, she must be struck down for falling so far from grace" Xenovia stated while gripping what appeared to be the handle of the package on her back.

This statement infuriated Issei as he stood up where he was seated in the training room.

"Don't you dare call her a witch, I know what happened and if you ask me the church is in the wrong" he shouted at Xenovia

"You dare claim the church was wrong, I should strike you down where you stand for making that claim"

"Tell me something doesn't your bible teach forgiveness and be kind to others, so if she unknowingly healed a devil who's fault is it"

"It's her fault for healing a devil"

"If she was the Holy Maiden of the church, shouldn't the church have protected her and kept devils away from her, she gave her all to the church and your God only to be discarded for one mistake that wasn't her fault"

"If she wasn't protected from the devil that means her faith in God wasn't strong enough and her belief was broken" Xenovia rebutted

"Calm down Xenovia where not here for Asia we have a mission and must stay on track" Irina told her companion to prevent them from fighting.

"Your right we have to stay on mission, we need to get to the church and meet up with our contact and meet with the devils in this area" Xenovia told them

"Ise you said you know Rias Gremory, is it the same Gremory from the 72 Pillars" Irina asked him

"Yes she and a member of the Sitri clan are in this area" he told them

"Thank you for that information, we'll now take our leave it was nice to see you again Ise, even though your a devil now when your ready to be judged come fine me and I'll save your soul" Irina told him with a smile

That night they all slept in their own rooms and before Issei went to bed he opened the mind link with Great Read.

"Hey uncle Red I have a feeling I might have to deal with another problem" he started talking to the dragon god.

"What makes you say that" the dragon god asked

"Just a hunch, anyways I found something the same time I found Ddraig but I can't make it myself"

"What is it you found"

"A paper the leader of fallen angels wrote, I was thinking of turning what he wrote into reality but I'm having trouble of mixing my energies to create two swords for my knights when I get them" Issei told him

"Why don't I just create them for you, I am the embodiment of dreams, I can make it a reality" Great Red told him

"Well I was trying to see if I can do it myself before I asked you for help, I didn't want you to stop rolling around and having your fun"

"So do you want me to create the swords or you want to keep trying"

"Yes you can create them what do you need from me" Issei asked

"I'll need some of your blood" Great Red told him

"Ok I'll teleport over there"

Issei teleported to the dimensional gap to meet Great Red who was rolling right towards him.

"Ok just show me the palm of your hand" Great Red told him

Issei showed Red his palm and Great Red used one of his claws to draw blood from Issei, Great Red used Issei's blood to create two Katanas with red blades and the hilt was black and white in a swirling pattern.

Issei held one of the Katanas and was impressed.

"Your knights can use these to channel their powers, they'll still have their abilities but I know how those Knights like to use swords to battle" Great Red told him

"Yea I remember that match with Raiser, his Knights wanted a sword duel with Rias's Knight"

"Anyways thanks for the swords I'll put them in my pocket dimension until I get my knights" after Issei told Great Red that, he teleported back to his room and went to bed and Great Red went back to his rolling around.

The next morning Issei woke up alone in bed none of the girls slept with him, they all slept in their own rooms the night before, Issei was currently getting ready for school after he got dressed he went downstairs to have breakfast and saw Kalawarner with his mother preparing breakfast for everyone, after breakfast they all left for school leaving Issei's parents home his father suggested his mother about enjoying the indoor bath.

At the school while everyone was attending class Irina and Xenovia was met at the school gates by Sona and Tsubaki.

During lunch Issei, Rias and their peerages received a messages from the student council to meet in the Old building clubroom.

In the clubroom Rias sat behind her desk as Akeno stood next to her, Sona was seated on one of the couches with Tsubaki standing behind her, sitting across from them were Irina and Xenovia, Mittelt and Koneko was the last to enter the clubroom, Kalawarner had to remain behind for a quick staff meeting, Irina pouted when she saw the girls of his peerage stand next to him and Asia holding his hand trying not to be seen.

"So why are exorcist from the church wish to meet with us devils" Rias asked

"We are on a mission, three of our Excalibur's were stolen and we tracked the perpetrators to this area of the world" Irina answered

"Yes the one who were responsible for the theft is a cadre member of Grigori, his name is Kokabiel" when Xenovia said this she noticed that one member of Issei's peerage was about to whisper something to him.

"You there servant to Issei" Xenovia shouted as she stood up to face them, "you all were once members of the Grigori you know something don't you, I'll have you tell me what you know".

"Anything I have to say is for my master Ise to hear first" Raynare Replied

Xenovia was about to retort but Irina stopped her, "now calm down Xenovia, Ise if your friends have information that will help us can you ask them to share with us" Irina asked him

"Sure anything for you Irina" when Issei told her this a slight blush appeared on her face

"Raynare if you or Mittelt and Kalawarner have any information on this matter that you'd like to share please tell us now" Issei asked the two former fallen angels in his company.

"Yes Ise, when we were captives we overheard Dohnaseek talking to Freed about stealing holy swords, we never thought he was talking about the Excalibur's" Raynare told them

"Do you know what their plan was with the swords" Issei asked her

"No we do not, that's all we heard"

"Thank you Raynare, there you have it, he seemed to have another accomplice" Issei told them

"Yes, Freed Sellzan the rogue priest his whereabouts has been unknown for a few months now" Xenovia answered, "before we leave we must inform you that our superiors request that the devils in this area stay out of our way" Xenovia told them.

"Your superiors make it sound like we'll team up with fallen angels in this matter" Rias stated with a raised eyebrow

"Even if these fallen turned devil are not associated with Grigori anymore, you can't deny that devils will gain if something happens to those swords" Xenovia stated

"If three were stolen what happened to the other four" Issei asked

"We have two with us, and the third is being guarded in-case we fail" Irina answered

"What happened to the fourth" Mittlelt asked

"The last piece of Excalibur has been unknown for a long time, after the war when Excalibur was broken into seven pieces they used alchemy to make seven different Excalibur with different abilities, a few years after the swords creation one sword was stolen and it's been missing ever since, the one who stole it never used it and if he passed it on it's still unused" Xenovia told them

"The Excalibur I hold is Excalibur Destruction" Xenovia told them as she place her wrapped package now sword in-front of her.

"And this is Excalibur Mimic I can change its shape into anything I want, it's useful for carrying around" as Irina talked to them a small ribbon that she took from around her arm turned into a Katana.

Sona, Tsubaki, Rias and her peerage had fear on their faces as they faced the two holy swords before them.

"Irina, I know he's your childhood friend but we can't go around telling these devils the ability of Excalibur".

"So is it just you two they sent after Kokabiel" Sona asked

"Yes we sent Priest and exorcist into town secretly but they kept getting killed" Xenovia told her

"Is that why your superiors asked us to stay out of this matter" Rias asked

"Yes, our superiors don't trust devils and fallen angels, even if your the little sisters of the Maous" Xenovia told them

"If you know that we're the sisters of Maous that means you have very high clearance in the church, Then I'll let you know now, In the name of the Gremory House I will not form an alliance with the fallen angels that will tarnish the name of our Maou" Rias stated with a glare towards Xenovia

"I'll let you know that the Sitri House has the same feelings" Sona said

"Irina will you be receiving back up" Issei asked

"No, after the death of the priest and exorcist they sent us to this area, and if we should fail the last Excalibur will be protected" Irina told him

"Two of you against a leader of the fallen angel who survived the Great War, are you trying to die" Rias asked them

"Yes" they both answered instantly

"I have the same view as Irina, But if it's possible I don't want to die" Xenovia told them

"The belief in your teachings is always so extreme, to think you came here prepared to die, why is such a thing happening in my area" Rias said out-loud

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs" Xenovia started, "our superiors also decided it would be better to eliminate all of the Excalibur's than letting them get used by the fallen, our main objective is to get the swords away from the fallen by any means necessary, to accomplish that they sent Excalibur to fight Excalibur even so it's ok for us to die".

"This mission is impossible for the both of you" Rias told her

"Well, we wont die in vain we have a secret weapon" Xenovia replied

Irina and Xenovia got up to leave when Xenovia stopped in-front of Issei and his peerage.

"Even though we met At Issei's house I never got a chance to talk to you, you are the former holy maiden known as the witch Asia Argento are you not" Xenovia asked Asia.

Asia held onto Issei's hand for comfort she knew that he'll never let anyone hurt her.

"Yes I'm the former holy maiden" she answered

"To think after you healed a devil you became a devil yourself, how far have you fallen let me ask do you still believe in god" Xenovia asked her

"...IIIII...ummmmmm" Asia started to mutter

"It's ok, I won't report this to our superiors they'll be be shocked if they knew that you became a devil even they will be shocked" Xenovia started, "let me ask you holy maiden who fell to the lowest place, do you still believe in our God" Xenovia asked her

"Xenovia, she's a devil, there's no way she can still believe in God" Irina stated

"I can tell she still believe, there are people who betray the teachings but feel guilty, she has a familiar feeling I get from people who betrayed the teachings of God"

"Yes I still believe, I believed in it my entire life I can't just put it aside" Asia answered

"Very well then allow to me to strike you down in the name of God, if I cut you down in the name of God, your sin will be forgiven by God" Xenovia told her as she removed the cloth from her sword.

Xenovia held her sword with both hands, it had a cross in the pommel with an axe like gaurd, a second grip with a chain and a long blade with three points at the end.

It was Raynare who stepped in-between Xenovia and Asia.

"How dare speak to her that way, If Ise didn't save her she would've died and along with us" Raynare snapped at her

"You are one of Issei's servant another who has fallen from grace"

"I decided to fall, but you church members made her your self proclaimed holy maiden after you found out she had a sacred gear, locked her away no friends no-one to talk to just parade her around when someone needs healing, and when the church allow a devil to get close to her you throw her out like it's her fault" Raynare was furious at Xenovia for wanting to kill Asia, they were both close after Issei saved them.

"You blame the church, how is it our fault that a devil got close to her" Xenovia asked

"Ise told us about the devil that was after her, and how all his servants were former sisters of the church, so someone in the church must've made a deal with him to get her" Raynare told her

Asia gasped she didn't know that there was someone like that after her.

"Sorry Asia Ise told us and was gonna tell you after some time had pass" Mittelt told her

"It's ok I know Ise won't let anyone harm any of us" Asia replied to her

"You claim that someone made a deal with a devil, that person probably didn't believe in our teachings the same way she didn't believe, a holy maiden didn't need friends to talk to all that she needed was faith in God" Xenovia retorted

"God love her if nothing happened her belief wasn't strong enough or her belief was fake, the church and their logic, I expect nothing less" Raynare told her

"Is that a challenge to us, to members of the church, big talk coming from a fallen turned devil I will also strike you down" soon as Xenovia said that Yuuto entered the room.

"It seems I have returned at an opportune moment" Yuuto said out-loud carrying a sword with hate in his voice as he glared at Xenovia.

"And who might you be" Xenovia asked

"Your senior but I was labeled a failure" he replied with a smirk, with countless demonic swords appearing in the clubroom.

Everyone was standing outside behind the old school building, a barrier was emplaced to prevent what was about to transpire be seen by outsiders.

Irina and Xenovia took off their white robes and were wearing black battle purpose clothes, they weren't showing their skins but looked erotic, the curves of their bodies could be seen.

"It will be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudou servant, also to test the strength of my so called senior" Xenovia stated

"Even if it's just a match, be careful of those holy swords" Rias warned them

It was a match that Xenovia accepted to Yuuto's challenge, she also asked that this match not be reported to the church.

Yuuto activated his sacred gear and demonic swords appeared around him, he then started to laugh.

"To think the thing I want to destroy appeared right in-front of me, I heard that dragons have an attraction I'm glad I was around Issei that he attracted those swords this early" Yuuto said out-loud while laughing.

"Sword birth, the possessor can create any demonic sword they imagine in their head, it's unique among sword related sacred gears, so your the subject I heard that avoided being disposed of by the holy sword project" Xenovia asked him

Yuuto didn't answer, he picked up one of his swords and dashed straight towards Xenovia.

"Ise, when I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and found out he was a devil in hiding I was shocked, this definitely a trial given to me by God, this is a harsh destiny that has befall two childhood friends, I will strike down all temptation of the flesh that surrounds you before I give you judgement" Irina told Ise with a depressed ton in her voice, she then turned to face her opponent Raynare.

Raynare had dropped her Yuuma disguise and stood before Irina in her fallen angel form holding her pink light spear as if it was a staff.

"Raynare" Issei shouted having both girls looking at him, "no flying" he told his pawn, she nodded at him before facing Irina.

Irina pouted at the interaction between Issei and his Pawn, she lunged at Raynare bringing her sword in a downward slash, Raynare blocked the sword with her light spear and pushed Irina back, Raynare jumped back and threw two light spear at Irina and formed another staff of light, Irina dodged the first light spear and parried the second, Raynare went for her legs trying to get her of balance but Irina's footwork was unbreakable.

Raynare was trying to push Irina back but it wasn't working, Irina back-flipped and transformed her sword into a whip and as she landed she cracked the whip and it wrapped around Raynare's hand, Irina pulled Raynare towards her, Raynare used her wind magic to spin Irina around, the whip transformed back into a sword as Irina landed on her feet.

Irina transformed her her sword into a shield and rushed straight at Irina when she got close the shield turned it back into a sword, she got within Raynare's reach even though she stabbed her in the arm she felt a pain in her leg, she looked down and saw that she got injured with a light spear in the leg.

After the match they both went to Asia and got healed Irina admitted it was a draw and everyone watched as Xenovia and Yuuto continued their battle.

Yuuto had a sword in each hand, one of fire and one of ice, with each swing of his sword it cause a whirlwind of fire and ice, Yuuto was using his Knights speed to attack but Xenovia was blocking and dodging his every attack.

"Using the speed of Knights, our reports on the evil piece system is true but you are naive to come at me with demonic swords" Xenovia told Yuuto, this cause Yuuto to jump at her in a blind rage.

KACHING

A single swing of her sword destroyed both of his swords.

Yuuto couldn't believe his eyes, he was stunned for a moment as he saw his demonic swords shatter in a single single swing.

"My sword is a mass of destruction, there is nothing it can't destroy" Xenovia stated as she swirl it around in the air before thrusting it into the ground.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The ground shook and a crater was formed with Xenovia and her sword at the center, everyone almost lost their balance due to the ground shaking.

"This is my Excalibur, it can destroy anything that come its way, it's not called Excalibur for nothing" Xenovia told Yuuto pointing her sword at him.

"Such destructive power, I can see my path to destroy all seven to be a difficult one", Yuuto eyes held hatred in them.

"The destructive power of that holy sword or the destructive power of my demonic sword let's see which one is stronger"

Yuuto created a gigantic sword and held it with both hands, the sword was releasing an ominous aura, it was bigger and longer than Yuuto's height, Yuuto swung the sword with force, the slash reached Xenovia, she sighed in disappointment.

GACHIN

The sound of metal, a large fragment of Yuuto's sword went up in the air, Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed his demonic sword.

"It's a shame, you made the wrong decision, your sacred gear is a variety of swords you can create in compliance with your speed, you would need a lot strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, you replaced your speed and technique for destructive power, I can tell if you had not replaced your fighting style you would've stood a chance.

Yuuto tried to rush at her and create another sword, Xenovia saw this and hit him deep in the stomach with the pommel of the holy sword, a simple move like that created a shockwave and tossed Yuuto across the ground.

Yuuto got on his knees and hand as he started vomiting blood.

Xenovia glared at him and turned around.

Yuuto tried to speak and reach for her, but everyone new the that the match was over, after the damages was fixed by Akeno and Tsubaki the barrier was dropped.

"Senior I suggest that you fight with a cool head next time we fight, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri I trust you with the talk from earlier, also you should train your servants a bit more, Issei Hyoudou your servants appeared well trained to match Irina, I was surprised it ended in a draw" Xenovia told them

"Yes, but to be at the mercy of a devil to receive healing even if it's the former holy maiden, please god forgive me for receiving aid from a devil and your light show me the path I must walk" Irina started praying making the devils around her uncomfortable.

Yuuto glared at Xenovia with hatred she ignored him as she looked at Issei.

"I don't know if your strong enough but I will tell you something since your part dragon, the White Dragon Emperor has emerged and rumor is that he's a battle maniac"

"I already knew that he awakened and waiting for the match between him and I" Issei told her

"Ise can you defeat him" Irina asked with concern in her voice

"I'm not sure but I won't know until we fight"

Xenovia started to pick up her stuff to leave, Irina saw this and also picked up her stuff to catch up to Xenovia before she turned around to speak to Issei one last time.

"Ise don't forget to tell me when you want to be judged" she held her cross and winked at Issei before leaving the scene.

Sona and Tsubaki also left leaving Rias and Issei with their peerage.

"Stop Yuuto, I won't forgive you if you leave me, you are a Knight to the House of Gremory, I will also be in trouble if you turn into a stray" Rias shouted at him

"That day I was able to escape thanks to my friends, that's why I put their regrets into my demonic swords" after saying that he left.

**Read Review Enjoy**


	8. Chapter 8 The defeat of a War Monger

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**CHAPTER 8**

It was the day after and Yuuto was still nowhere to be found Koneko was getting worried and Mittelt saw that, Mittelt wanted to help but didn't know what to do, during break she came up with an idea to help but needed the help of another.

After school Mittelt along with Raynare and Koneko met at an outdoor cafe to talk about helping both Yuuto and the followers of the church, they agreed the best thing to do was to make a deal where after they retrieved a the swords Yuuto get to destroy one, the first was to find the two exorcist and have them agree, they where about to leave when when Koneko grabbed someone from behind a wall.

It was Genshirou Saji Pawn of Sona Sitri.

"What are you doing here" Koneko asked

"Kaichou gave us instructions to keep an eye on any members of Issei Hyoudou or Rias Gremory to make sure no-one does anything stupid" he told them

"Well we can't have you report back, not until we've come to an understanding" Mittelt told him

"I can't believe you girls, that idea is insane and we won't even find them, those two can be anywhere in the city where do you suggest we look first" Saji was complaining as he walked along side the girls through the city, he tried to run away but every time Koneko grabbed him and dragged him along.

"Koneko this is your groups problem, I've read the report that Issei Hyoudou father served the Gremory family, I belong to the Sitri family please let me go, Koneko your master is strict but kind, you two I don't know what kind of master Issei Hyoudou is but he seems very protective, but Kaichou is only strict i can't even imagine my punishment if she finds out" Saji begged them.

"Don't be like that if this succeed it will be more points to the one you like" Raynare told him

Saji gained a new sense of confidence when he heard that, he remembered what Issei told him about dragons.

They walked for a few more minutes going in the direction of the church, but found them at a corner asking people to give them money in the name of God.

"How can this be, this is why I don't like countries that don't believe in our God" Xenovia told them in a depressed tone.

"Don't say that Xenovia, we lost all the money we had, so we have to rely on the charity on the charity from these heretics or else we can't get food" Irina replied

"And who's fault is it, we're in this situation because you bought that fake painting" Xenovia shouted to Irina while pointing at a painting of a badly drawn saint.

They were currently sitting in a family restaurant, when Koneko and company found them, they were at a corner asking for money from the locals with no luck, after talking to them they agreed to a meal from the devils to hear what they had to say.

Irina was now arguing with Xenovia about the authenticity of the saint in the picture, everyone at the table could tell it was a fake and wondered why Irina paid for a fake picture.

After everyone finished eating they started their discussion.

"We sold our souls to devils, even if it's to accomplish our mission it's wrong, please God forgive our weakness and bless these devils" Irina said out-loud

The prayer caused the devils a slight headache, to keep their cover Mittelt and Raynare held their heads as-well, they were following Issei's orders to hide their angel abilities as much as possible.

"Look we might be part fallen angels but we're still part devil so please stop the prayers" Raynare told them in a pleading voice

"Yea keep your prayers to yourselves, that hurts you know" Saji berated

"So what do you devils wanted to talk about" Xenovia asked

"We wanted to help you destroy the Excalibur's, and allow Yuuto to destroy one himself" Mittelt told her

Everyone was waiting for their reply, Saji was hoping to get a no so he could return to Sona, but the answer they got surprised them.

"Yeah , maybe it's ok leaving one sword to you guys, if you can destroy that is, but make sure your identities aren't revealed, we also don't want our superiors and our enemies to think we are connected to you guys" Xenovia told them

"Hey Xenovia are you sure, even if I know Ise and they know him as well they're still still devils you know" Irina responded to what she said

"Irina, to tell the truth it would really be tough for the both of us to retrieve the Excalibur's and fight Kokabiel"

"I already knew that but.."

"Our main objective is to retrieve or destroy the Excalibur's, and we were advised to destroyed our Excalibur's to prevent them from being stolen, even if we use the last resort our chances of succeeding and return home is only 30 percent"

"Even so we came here prepared to put our life on the line, isn't that what we followers of God desire for"

"Yeah I changed my mind, my beliefs are flexible so I can act in the best way and i'm not into self sacrifice"

"I knew your faith was weird"

"I won't deny that but I think it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return home safely"

"Your not wrong but we can't asked devils or fallen for help we'll be betraying our beliefs" Irina stated

"Your right we can't ask devils or fallen for help so they can't help us in the end" Xenovia admitted

Everyone at the table watch as the two exorcist argued with each other and came to the conclusion that even if they wanted to help they couldn't, Saji was happy when he heard that, he was about to get up and leave but was pulled back down by Koneko when Raynare started talking.

"How about the help of a dragon" Raynare asked them

"What do you mean" Xenovia asked

"Well Saji's sacred gear is piece of Vitra the evil dragon, and we members of Issei's peerage were given dragon abilities, so you'll be asking dragons for help not devils" Raynare replied

"Our superiors didn't say we couldn't ask dragons for help, so that does increase our chances of survival" Xenovia stated holding her chin in thought

"Well since Ise is part dragon we should ask him for help as-well" Irina with glee in her voice

""Nooooooooo"" both Raynare and Mittelt shouted

"I mean we don't want to trouble him until we find their location" Raynare them

"Yes we find the location and strike, I see no objections to this do you Irina" Xenovia said out-loud

"No but it would be nice to be with Ise" Irina told them while pouting

After they came to an agreement Koneko called Yuuto and told him the plan, he met up with them at the family restaurant.

"Honestly I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of Excalibur's are giving me the permission to destroy one of their swords" Yuuto told them after sipping some coffee

"That's a rough way to speak, if you were a stray I would cut you down without anytime to spare" Xenovia told him

Yuuto and Xenovia glared at each other, both of them had their guard up ready t strike at a moments notice.

"So you hold a grudge regarding the holy sword project, against the church and the Excalibur's" Irina asked him

"Obviously" he spat out turning his glare towards Irina

"But thanks to the research it created people like me and Xenovia can synchronize with the Excalibur's"

"Do you think because you and others can wield those swords I'll forgive the act of killing the test subject that were deemed a failure"

"That incident also became one of the biggest black stain in the history of the our religion, and a lot of people are disgusted at it, and we found out that the priest in charge of the project has allied with Kokabiel, and if we caught him we are to bring him back and charge him for his crimes" Xenovia told Yuuto

"What is the name of the priest" Yuuto asked

"He was labeled the Archbishop of Genocide, Balba Galilei" Xenovia told him

"So if we go after Kokabiel, I can reach him" Yuuto said with a grin

"Then I also have information for you as well, the other day i was attacked by a person who had an Excalibur, at the time he killed a priest, probably one of your priest sent here, the name of his killer is Freed Sellzan" Yuuto informed them

Raynare and Mittelt shook a little at the mention of Freed's name.

" 's back in town we thought he left for good when Ise rescued us" Mittelt spoke shakily

"Freed Sellzan, former excorcist of the Vatican .the genius who became an excorcist at the age of thirteen, he had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating devils and mystical beast, but he overdid it he even killed his own allies, he never had any beliefs towards our God, he just wanted to kill monsters and he became a battle maniac and was charged with heresy" Xenovia told them

"So Freed used a stolen Excalibur to kill our fellow followers, for us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take him down" Xenovia cursed under her breath

"Anyways let's talk about our cooperation strategy, let's use the church as our starting point" Irina suggested

"It has some priest clothes, since Freed is hunting priest we should dress as priest and walk around town" Raynare told them

"Yes lure him out then force the hideout from him" Xenovia declared

(Old school clubroom)

Issei was waiting for Rias so they could go home and have her speak to his parents.

"Asia do you know where Raynare and Mittelt are" Issei asked his bishop

"They told me that they'll take Koneko out cause she looked sad with Yuuto not around"

"I see so that's the excuse they're using" he said smiling

"Why do you think they're doing something else" Rias asked

Issei was about to answer but was interrupted when Sona entered the room with Tsubaki.

"Rias there is something we must discuss" Sona told her friend

"Okay what is it"

"Not here in private at my house"

"Sorry Ise I'll be back when I'm done" she told him

"It's ok we'll wait here" he told her, after that Sona and Rias teleported out of the room with their Queens.

Issei sat in the room along with Kalawarner and Asia with a smile on his face.

"Kala can you go home with Asia, I'm thinking it's gonna be a long night" he told them, at first they didn't want to go but in the end they left and Issei laid on the couch as he waited for Rias to return.

(Outside the church)

Irina, Xenovia along with Raynare, Mittelt, Saji, Yuuto and Koneko were all dressed as priest and were ready to walk around town.

"Before we go we should exchange each others numbers, so if we make contact we can call each other for back up" Irina suggested

Xenovia and Irina went on their own as so did the devils.

"Why am I even here" Saji complained

"Imagine how happy your master will be to know you prevented her friend servant from becoming a stray so she didn't have to give a kill order" Raynare told him

Even though he would do anything to Impress his master Saji still didn't want to be involved.

"Sempai" Koneko started, "I would get lonely if you disappeared, I will help you so please don't go" she hugged after telling him what was on her mind

"Koneko since you put it that way I'm not gonna go anywhere and we'll destroy those Excalibur's" Yuuto replied with a smile

"Please I'm totally uninvolved let me return to Kaichou, plus how is Kiba related to the Excalibur's" Saji whined

"That's right, since all of you a willing to help me I should tell you about it" Yuuto then proceeded to tell them about the Holy Sword Project, about the inhuman experiments on him and the other children, about the dreams they had and the day when they were to be terminated, and most of all how some of his friends helped him escape.

"I want to accomplish my comrades regrets, I don't want their deaths be in vain, I need to keep on living for them and prove that I am stronger than Excalibur" Yuuto told his group

"It must've been horrible for you" Saji started to tell him with tears in his eyes, "to think you went through something so painful, I can only imagine and see why you hold a grudge, honestly I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy, but now I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou, but first let's destroy the Excalibur so you can return to your master"

Everyone was looking at Saji as he continued to ramble on.

"I also have a dream, I want to make Kaichou my bride and give her children, but I'm not popular so i will work for her affections" he told them with pride in his voice

"You are the worst" Koneko told him

They continued to walk and was about to split up when out of nowhere they all looked up as they felt a chill, the same chill they felt from the Excalibur's, they saw a white haired man coming straight at them with a long sword, they all evaded the sword and was currently facing their attacker and threw away their disguises.

"I came to deliver more priest to the gates of heaven but ran into cosplaying devils, oh what a wonderful night" he sad manically

Yuuto immediately created a demon sword and started to attack him but was blocked on every approach.

"Be careful that's Freed Sellzan the one who was there during our imprisonment" Raynare shouted

Freed jumped back when he heard Raynare call his name.

"I see, I wanted to sleep with you girls when you were in chains, but that meanie Dohnaseek wouldn't let me, so I'll have my way with your body even if your dead" he told them

Freed went straight to Raynare who blocked his attack with a light spear and held her ground, Mittelt saw her ally in trouble and threw her golden light spear at Freed, Freed jumped back out the way and stood there as he saw was surrounded.

"I'm outnumbered time to run away" Freed started yelling then took of with speed similar to a devils knights.

Everyone started to give chase with Yuuto leading them with anger in his eyes.

(Sitri Residence)

Sona along with Rias was in what appeared to be an underground bath house within Sona's house.

"How long has it been since I enjoyed the baths of the Sitri House" Rias stated

"It has been sometime, I think it was before we entered this town" Sona replied

"So what is it you called me here for, I'm sure it's not to enjoy a bath together, if that's the case we should've brought Ise"

"Rias i know you have feeling for him but have he told you everything"

"No he's still a bit reserve"

"I see, let's get back on topic, to make sure you didn't get involved I asked my servants to keep an eye on you and your servants"

"I know you have your reasons since you also know of Yuuto's past but i don't appreciate that"

"I know you wouldn't, but one of my servant failed to report in"

"Who was it"

"Saji, when he checked in he was following Koneko and Issei Hyoudou two servants Raynare and Mittelt"

"Most likely Koneko caught him and forced him to tag along, do you think that Ise know's is that why you didn't want to speak with him around"

"Yes at first but based on Saji's last report I have my doubts, but I still don't trust him"

"You don't trust him just because you don't know everything about him, or is it something else"

"Anyways what are your plans with the recent developments in our area we need to send in a report"

"We'll wait and act after we receive the information we requested"

After Rias said that Akeno and Tsubaki appeared in-front of their Kings via magic circle to give their report.

"We have received the information from the Grigori" Akeno started

"Yes they have informed us that Kokabiel actions are his own and no way are they involved in this and they have cut ties with him and those associated with him and his plans" Tsubaki finished

"Thank you ladies meet us in the clubroom we'll get Issei and retrieve our lost members" Rias informed them

Sona also nodded in agreement, Akeno and Tsubaki bowed as the magic circle disappeared.

(Outskirts of town)

They chased Freed to the outskirts of Kouh to the abandon warehouse where Rias took Issei to kill a stray, Freed stood in-front building holding a sword in his hand waiting for the devils to arrive.

When they caught up to Freed, he was just standing there.

"You caught up, and I was running super fast thanks to this Excalibur Rapidly" he told them pointing his sword towards them

"I see that's why you were moving faster then a devil's Knight" Yuuto sneered at him

Raynare and Mittelt started throwing light spears at him, but he was dodging them as he used Excalibur to move around.

Yuuto got in close in an attempt to slow him down but that proved fruitless, even with Koneko's help by throwing random objects she found laying around her.

"This is useless we need him to stop moving" Koneko said in a monotone voice

"I can help with that" Saji told her

"Stretch my line" his sacred gear appeared on his hand and what seemed like a tongue came from it's mouth and went straight for Freed's leg

"What the hell is this shit" Freed yelled as he tried to knock it away with his holy sword, but the tongue changed it's direction and traveled low to the ground and found it's target

Freed tried to cut it off his leg but it was no use.

"No use trying, you can't cut it that easily, Kiba I've got him he can't move you can attack him" Saji yelled

"Thank you" Yuuto thanked Saji and rushed towards Freed with two demonic swords

Yuuto made contact with Freed who blocked his attack and broke the demonic swords, Yuuto clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"So not even my Holy Eraser can withstand the Excalibur's, then let's try another" Yuuto yell as he created another demonic sword

"You can create more demonic swords, are you the possessor of Sword Birth, your guilty of having a rare sacred gear time to die" Freed said smiling waiting for Yuuto to attack again

Yuuto went on the attack again, and once again his sword was broken

"Normal demonic swords can't challenge my Excalibur" Freed said laughing

Yuuto created more demonic swords and kept on attacking, but Freed kept on breaking them, Freed smiled with mad glee as Yuuto glared at him.

Yuuto created another demonic sword and went after Freed again, this time he used his Sword Birth to have demonic swords appear around Freed's feet, Freed slashed at the swords that kept on appearing around him.

Freed destroyed the swords around him and broke the sword in Yuuto's hand, he was about to strike at Yuuto when he felt his strength leave him his leg pulled from under him and fell on his face, he looked down and saw the a line attached to his leg leading towards Saji's arm.

"Hey get this of me" Freed yelled as he tried to hack the tongue of his leg with no luck

"How do you like it, my sacred gear will drain your power until you lose consciousness as long as it's connected to you, Kiba hurry and defeat this guy the problem with Excalibur can come after" Saji yelled

"Hahahahaha" Freed started laughing maniacally, "I'm stronger than all of you, if you kill me you won't have any holy sword battle to satisfy you"

Yuuto got pissed of even more he was about to attack Freed again but heard a voice coming from inside the warehouse.

"Sword Birth, it's a sacred gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on it's possessor"

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice and saw a short hefty old man wearing priest clothes walking out the warehouse.

"Is that you old man Balba" Freed shouted

Yuuto stopped in his tracks when he heard the name of Freed's accomplice, everyone saw the anger in him rose as he glared at Balba Galilei.

"Balba Galilei" Yuuto shouted with hatred in his voice

"I certainly am" he replied nonchalantly before talking to Freed, "Freed what are you doing"

"I can't get away, this guy's weird lizard tongue is holding me back"

"Use the element I gave you, and run it from your body to the blade of the holy sword then you'll be able to cut it" Balba told him

Freed's holy sword had started to gather an aura then glowed.

"I like this, I like it a lot" Freed smiled gleefully as he swung his sword and cut the tongue that was attached to his leg.

"I will be escaping now, the next time we meet will be at our ultimate battle" Freed yelled and turned around to leave.

"I won't let you escape" Xenovia shouted as she ran past the devils, her blade meeting Freed's blade

"Hey guys, where here" Irina told them standing next to Koneko

"How did you find us" Saji asked

"I called them" Koneko answered

Freed and Xenovia was in a stand off staring at each other.

"Freed Sellzan, Balba Galilei, traitors I will cut you down in the name of God" Xenovia shouted at them

"Don't say the name of the hateful God, you bitch" Freed snapped at her

Xenovia and Freed clashed swords, but Freed took something out of his pocket and threw it on the ground.

"Hey old man, we are escaping we need to report to boss man Kokabiel that the devils and church are working together" Freed shouted

"Yes your right" Balba replied

BANG

It was a flash bang and everyone was blinded.

"We won't let you escape, Irina let's go" Xenovia shouted as she and Irina took off running

"I'm going after them as-well, I won't let you escape Balba Galilei" Yuuto shouted running after them

Koneko, Mittelt, Raynare, and Saji was about to chase after them when three magic circles appeared in-front of them.

"SAJI" Sona shouted his name causing her Pawn to look at his master with fear in his eyes.

"Koneko what are you up doing" Rias asked her Rook.

"Hello girls" Issei smiled at his two Pawns.

They all were currently inside the warehouse, the masters looking down on their servants currently sitting in the seiza position.

"Seriously, trying to destroy the Excalibur's what has got into you, and Saji why haven't you reported in like you were suppose to" Sona lectured

"I'm sorry Kaichou but she kept on dragging me along I couldn't escape" he replied with fear in his eyes

"Did you wear those priest clothes'

"Yes"

"Did you dress in-front of the girls"

"No"

"Then why didn't you escape when you were alone, how troublesome can you be" Sona continued to lecture her pawn, "it seems you need to be disciplined, bend over, you'll be receiving 1000 spanking on your your bottom" Sona told him with a magic circle covering her hand.

"I'm sorry Kaichou"

Saji was receiving his punishment while Rias was talking to Koneko.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba" Rias asked

"Yes he's with Irina and Xenovia, he's gonna call us if something happens" Koneko told her

"Do you think he's gonna call us in the state of mind he's in right now"

Koneko was quiet looking at the ground,

"Well Koneko answer me"

"Yes"

"Why would you do something like this"

"I don't want him to go away"

"Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything, what you four did could have affected the world of devils, do you understand"

"I'm sorry Bouchou" Koneko replied facing the ground

SLAP SLAP

The sound of Saji being spanked echoed in the warehouse.

"I sent my familiar to look for Yuuto, Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he's found and decide what to do from there okay"

"Yes"

Rias pulled her into a hug and stroke her head.

"You really are a stupid child, making me worry so much" Rias told her

Issei walk towards both his pawns and caressed their faces.

"You two should've asked me to promote you, I know you have hatred for Kokabiel but don't do this on your own" he told them

"Yes, we won't do something like this again" Raynare replied embracing him back

"Yes, thank you for your forgiveness and understanding" Mittelt also replied while embracing her master.

"Oooowwwwwwww, Kaichou they're not getting punished, why am I the only one getting punished" Saji screamed with tears in his eyes.

"They deal with things their own way, and we handle things our own way, now qiut complaining 973 more to go" Sona replied

"Now Koneko show me your bottom, you'll also be receiving punishment" Rias told her Rook

Koneko bent over ready to receive her punishment but someone stepped in to save her.

"Rias" Issei started, "Since this was my Pawns idea I think you should punish me instead" Issei told her

"What do you mean, your also a King I can't punish you" Rias replied

"Since I declared that my father served the House of Gremory and said I'll also serve the House of Gremory, my servants action are a reflection of my own, so as the Heir to thr Gremory name you have the right to punish me instead" Issei told her as he took Koneko's place to be spanked.

Mittelt and Raynare wanted to take his place to be punished instead but he stopped them, and Koneko mouthed her thanks to him.

(Hyoudou Residence)

Asia was currently in her room with a contemplating on what to do, she was told by her friend Aika Kiryuu on how to make Issei happy but she wasn't sure on what to wear though until she heard a knock on her door which startled her.

"Asia I'm coming in" Mrs. Hyoudou told her as she opened the door.

When she opened the door there stood Asia wearing an apron and only an apron.

"Asia, Kala told me you took all the aprons, what on earth are you doing" she asked the blonde girl standing in-front of her shaking nervously.

"Well I wanted to thank Ise for all he has done for me and a friend from school told me to wear something like this and he'll be happy"

"I see, do you have feelings for my son"

"Yes, I want to be with him forever"

"Do all you girls feel the same way"

"Without him we all wouldn't be here today" she smiled with her eyes closed and hands clasped over her chest.

"Your planning on making the first move, I applaud you for that" Mrs Hyoudou told her, "Ever since met you and the other girls I can tell that you have the purest heart and an innocent nature, so I'll help you", with that said Mrs Hyoudou helped Asia picked out an apron.

"And since one of you girls will be marrying him I want you all to start calling me mother" Mrs Hyoudou also added with a smile.

Issei along with Rias, Raynare and Mittelt entered his house after walking from the warehouse, Saji left with Sona and Tsubaki and Akeno went home with Koneko to calm her down.

Asia peeked around the corner when she heard the door opened, she saw that Issei has returned she smiled but was still nervous of standing in-front of him.

"Get out there" Mrs Hyoudou told her while pushing her out from hiding behind the corner.

Asia stood in-front of everyone wearing only a white apron with frilly laces on it's border twiddling her fingers together trying to say something.

"Asia why are you wearing something like that" Issei asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"A friend in our class told me that the best way to make you happy was to dress like this while I make you dinner, so I waited until you return so I can serve you, even if it's embarrassing" she told him with a curtsey.

Issei walked towards her and cupped her face with the palm of her hand and a smile on his face.

"As long as I can see a smile on your beautiful face I'll be happy" he told her causing a blush to appear on her face to match the colour of Rias' hair.

"Ahem" Rias faked cough

"I see you've made the first move, if only I thought of this first" Raynare said out-loud smiling seductively

"Asia who told you to wear something like this" Rias asked

"It was Kiryuu, she even told me not to wear underwear and it's a bit cold" Asia answered.

"Of course that girl is as perverted as the perverted dou" Issei chimed in.

"Doesn't she look cute, I remember wearing something like this for my husband" Mrs Hyoudou told them from the corner.

"Mom I didn't want to hear that" he told her

"I see so this is also a way to win, Mrs Hyoudou i would like one please" Rias spoke up

"We would like to wear one as-well" Raynare and Mittelt told her together

"Sure thing Ladies follow me" Mrs Hyoudou told them

As they walked past Issei and Asia they all told her what they thought of her victory over them.

"Asia you can become a succubus, you really are a lecherous girl" Rias told her

"If you were a fallen angel I'm sure you would have many men falling at your feet" Raynare told her

"You may have won this time, but it's not over yet" Mittelt told her

"Ise I don't want to be a lecherous girl with men falling at my feet" Asia told him almost crying.

"It's ok that will never happen to you" he told her comforting her.

Asia was about to leave when Issei stopped her holding her hand in his.

"Asia, I know you might be worried about the church go-ers in town as-well as the return of Freed, but I won't ever let anyone hurt you or the others, I'll destroy anyone and anything that tries to harm those I hold dear" Issei told her

"I don't regret becoming your servant, I also haven't forgotten my faith in God, but I gained something more important than my feelings to God" she told him

"Something important what is it" he asked her

She looked at him with a smile one her face and replied, "you, your parents, everyone in the clubroom, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, the friends at school, everyone is important to me I don't want to lose them, I don't want to be alone anymore", her voice trembled as she told him what was in her heart.

"Asia you'll never be alone, your part of my family and we'll be together for a very long time, so smile for me, a smile suits you best" he told her

"I'm glad that I got sent to this country and I'm glad I met you" she told him hugging him with her face in his chest.

Issei hugged her back, his hand moving down her naked back and stopped himself before touching her butt, he released her and watched as she went into the kitchen with the other girls.

Issei's father returned from meeting some friends to a sight he only dreamed about in his fantasies, in the kitchen were five girls wearing nothing but aprons preparing dinner, he was about to sit at the dining table next to his son but his wife put a stop to that.

"Come dear let us old folks stay out of the way of the young ones, we'll have dinner in our room tonight" she told her husband pulling his ear.

"Ise make your dad proud, fulfill my dreams" he yelled to his son as he was being dragged away by his wife.

That night after dinner and the girls sneaked into Issei's room one by one, the next morning they told him that they missed holding onto him.

It's already been two days since the warehouse incident and Yuuto along with the two exorcist has not been seen.

(Forest surrounding Kouh)

Irina was held against a tree defeated by Freed, her sword out of reach, she now regretted the fact that she didn't call for back up when she encountered the mad priest.

"Now then, what shall I do with you, I can make you my wife and have children" Freed teased as he trailed her body with his sword from waist to neck.

"I'd rather die than be your wife" Irina snapped at him

"I think you'll need to be alive to have children but I'll still play with your body" he told her with the blade of his sword at her neck.

Irina was disgusted at his statement and waited for her death, but saw that it was not today, as she saw someone speaking to Freed using a magic circle.

"It seems that the boss wants to use you for his plans, so I'll kill you later" Freed told her before knocking her out and taking her and her sword with him.

(Hyoudou Residence)

It was after 2 am when Issei awoken from his slumber as he felt a strong presence outside getting close to his home as it got closer the other supernatural entities living with him felt it as-well and rushed into him as he was about to head to the roof using the elevator, they all joined him.

Upon arriving at the roof Issei immediately saw the one he felt, Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner face turn into hatred as they saw who it was that came to them.

"Kokabiel" Kalawarner spat out his name.

"To see the ones who tainted their blood with that of a devil disgust me to no end" he said as he looked at Rias.

"This is our first time meeting daughter of the Gremory House, the colour of your hair reminds me of your brother that I hate so much it makes me want to vomit" he told with an angry tone in her voice.

"Kokabiel what do I owe the pleasure of a former leader to the fallen angels" She asked politely.

"I came to give you a gift" as he said that Irina appeared in-front of him through a magic circle, he grabbed her by the throat she was attempting to break free but failed and grew weak from her attempts, Kokabiel continued talking.

"She has given us another holy sword now our plans can proceed, Balba and Freed are already at your school waiting for my arrival, but before I go" he stabbed Irina in the heart "catch".

He threw Irina towards them and flew towards the school, Kalawarner and Raynare caught Irina and brought her towards Issei he laid her down, he knew she was dead and he was saddened at the lost of his childhood friend but knew that he could revive her.

"Rias I think you should head towards the school, Kalawarner, Raynare, Mittelt go with her, back her up and follow her orders as they were my own" he told them, they were about to leave but he told them one more thing, "I authorize your promotion and the use of your full power, hold nothing back"

They knew that he was angry, if he's allowing them to go all out they knew they would reveal everything towards Rias and Sona along with their peerages.

"Promotion Queen" they both said and felt the increase the surge of power, and teleported to the school along with Kalawarner and Rias.

Issei took Irina all the way down to his room hoping that he wasn't to late, he pulled out the rest of pieces and tried to find the right one for her, the Ace of Pawn glowed, he then pulled out the Ddraig's gauntlet.

Asia looked on on as she saw Issei revived his childhood friend and gave her the gauntlet she liked how the wings on his back was out, she hadn't seen his full wings in so long she smiled at the sight.

Irina opened her eyes for a brief moment before her eyes closed on more time, Issei already knew that was alive once more as he saw her breathing and felt the power within her slowly increasing. He stayed with her as Asia went to some water.

(Kouh Academy)

"Rias me and my peerage has covered the school with a barrier, unless something disastrous happens to destroy it no-one outside will be aware of what's going on" Sona told her, "we want this to be kept at a minimum, we don't know his objective but if he releases his power the whole region would be destroyed"

"Yes he told us that his two subordinates are already working on something" Rias told them

"Yes, they are covered in a barrier with the holy swords, I don't know what he's doing but the magic keeps on building up"

"Thank you Sona we'll take it from here"

"Where is Issei Hyoudou I see his servants but not him"

"Kokabiel killed his childhood friend, my best guess is he's gonna revive her"

"Rias our enemy is a monster with strength above ours, we need all the help we can, it's still not too late to call your brother"

"Well we also can call your sister"

"My sister is ..., your brother loves you and will definitely make a move"

"I have already informed Sirzechs sama" Akeno told them

"Akeno" Rias yelled at her

"Rias, I know you that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs sama, it happened at your base in your territory and it happened right after that family problem, but as your Queen i made the call to borrow the strength of a Maou, now that an enemy of this caliber appears" Akeno told her.

"Yes your right Akeno, thank you for making that call, how long will it be until they arrive" Rias asked

"Thank you for understanding, the reinforcement will be here within the hour"

"I see we have to try and keep him busy for one hour, everyone this may turn into a battle of life and death but we have to stay alive until the reinforces arrive and continue attending school" she told everyone and watched as they all responded with a nod.

Rias and her peerage along with the members of Issei's peerage that came with her entered the barrier, the first thing they noticed was the extreme light emanating from within the barrier and four swords hovering above the ground, upon closer inspection a magic circle could be seen under each sword and Freed Sellzan was standing next to Balba Galilei.

"What are you doing" Rias asked

"I'm going to make four swords into one" he said smiling

"Balba how much longer will it take for the Excalibur's to merge", everyone looked upwards and saw Kokabiel sitting in a floating chair with his ten wings out and the moon at his back.

"It will take five minutes, Kokabiel" Balba answered

"Tell me Kokabiel, what is your plan why have you come here" Rias asked

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base as a starting point, then your brother will also appear right" he told her

"If you do something like that, a war might start again"

"That's what I'm wishing for, I thought that Michael would start a war if I stole the Excalibur's, but what he sent were grunt excorcist and two holy sword wielders, it's boring, that's why I'm going to have fun and rampage at Sirzechs sister's base"

"Your a battle maniac"

"Yes I am, after the Great War Azazel and Shemhazai weren't keen on starting the next one, they started collecting those sacred gears and doing weird research, those things are of no use to us, unless they are the Boosted Gear and the Twilight Healing"

"Sorry our new master took your toys away" Kalawarner answered angrily

"Ise has the Boosted Gear" Rias asked in shock

"Yes he plan to insert it into a strong enough servant" Raynare answered

"For you three who didn't want to join my ranks I have someone for you" he snapped his fingers and a figure appeared from a magic circle.

"Dohnaseek" Raynare said as she glared at the newcomer.

"It's been awhile my three former associates", he smiled menacingly at them

"We will destroy you" Kalawarner told him as she and her two friends prepared light spears

"After that dragon friend of yours injured me, I returned to Lord Kokabiel ashamed of my failure and he trained me harder than I ever trained before" as he said that six wings appeared on his back he looked at them hoping they would fear him but saw they were smiling.

"You think your the only one who's been training, you and Kokabiel are nowhere near the level of our master, and now he told us to unleash our full power you stand no chance" Raynare told him also revealing her wings.

_(Flashback)_

_"Come on you girls can do better" Issei told his peerage as they were currently in his underground training room._

_"I can tell your powers are about to increase keep attacking me don't let up"_

_Issei kept on dodging their attacks and attacking them with his own._

_The four of them felt weak as their magic were depleting slowly, but knew they had to continue their attacks on him, Issei wasn't letting his attacks die down as he hammered them with fire attacks one after another until he felt a sudden surge of power coming from all four of them simultaneously, he expected it to be one at a time but not altogether._

_Mittelt was the first to show the surge of power as her wings appeared behind her and gained an extra pair for each of her wings, she was followed by Raynare then Kalawarner and and then Asia._

_He decided to attack them one more time to see their worth and was surprised, Asia's barrier was still green but what appeared was not her standard barrier it was a barrier of fire with small wisp of flames healing her and the others within her barrier._

_Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt, looked at the new appearance of their light spears, the light spears they held appeared to be on flames, they felt the power within them flow into the spears as they began another attack on Issei._

_After the attack Issei called of the training so they can rest, they all fell on the ground as the burst of power power left them, they looked up to see Issei standing in-front of them._

_"Good job, all of you I'm proud that you unlock your second pair of wings but I never expected all four of you to achieve it simultaneously, rest and regain your strength and stamina I'll prepare a meal for everyone._

_(Flashback end)_

Rias and her peerage were speechless not at the amount of wings on her back, but at the white wings opposite her black wings, and saw that the other two had the same wings.

"Our master Issei is part angel and thanks to his uncle we also have the pure wings of an angel" Raynare told them

"Issei will explain this to you" Kalawarner told Rias who replied with a nod

Kokabiel stared in disgust as he looked down on those below him, the devils and now the former fallen angels not only part devil and dragon that he heard from Dohnaseek but also part angel, he immediately remembered his wings before the fall and looking at their white wings infuriated him even more.

"Doesn't matter what you or your master are I'm gonna start the battle involving the holy swords, and the sister's of Sirzechs and Leviathan, this area must be filled with demonic energy considering you both are in charge of this area, and a good place to release the power of the Excalibur's, I'll enjoy the chaos of the battlefield once again" Kokabiel started laughing maniacally

"Isn't my boss great, when the war starts I'll get to kill a lot it will be fun i cant' wait" Freed told them with a hysterical laugh.

"So tell me Is Sirzechs coming or is it Serafall" Kokabiel asked

"In the places of Serafall sama and my brother. we are..." Rias started but was cut off when Kokabiel threw a light spear that destroyed the gym.

"Boring, well that's fine you can entertain me, I'll have you fight my pets that I brought from hell" he told them and snapped his fingers.

A magic circle appeared under Kokabiel and the ground shook as a creature stepped out the magic circle, it was ten meters tall with a large body and four thick legs with claws, it had three heads with blood red eyes.

Everyone gasp at the creature that appeared before them.

"The guard dog of hell, Cerberus" Rias said out-loud with shock in her voice, "it lives in the gates gates of hell, but to bring it to the human world is madness, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner you handle your former ally over there, we'll hand the Cerberus" she gave them the order and everyone went on the offensive.

Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner faced Dohnaseek.

"Even if your six winged it's still three on one and we'll gladly repay you for what you did to us" Raynare told him as she prepared her flaming light spear along with Kalawarner and Mittelt.

Kalawarner rush at him with her light spear in hand, Dohnaseek prepared for her but she flew up and threw her light spear at him, he went into the air to avoid being hit but was met by another light spear thrown by Mittelt, he moved to his left in an attempt to dodge but was to slow and was cut deep on his cheek.

Dohnaseek scowled while his former captives smiled.

He flew straight to Raynare, she threw a light spears at him but he dodged them all, he was about to grab her neck but she use her wind magic to blow him back. Kalawarner used this opportunity to give him a punch sending him straight to the ground, having Mittelt using her earth magic to trap him in the ground.

Rias, Akeno and Koneko were currently engaged with the guard dog of hell, Rias and her Queen took the skies while her Rook stayed on the ground.

Akeno attacked first sending a lighting at one of the Cerberus head, another head released a fireball, Rias intercepted the fireball with her powers of destruction destroying the fireball, Koneko went straight for the middle head and gave it a powerful punch.

"Sit doggy" Koneko said in a monotone voice.

The Cerberus made a loud growl as it spat out multiple fireballs from each head, then one of the heads look towards Rias and breathed out fire.

Akeno stood in-front of her King and froze the flame, Rias moved from behind Akeno and released an her demonic power, the beast turn it's heads and released another fireball, both powers clashed but another fireball was behind the first one and caught Rias and Akeno off guard they both dodged the attack, Cerberus was about to attack one more time when.

"Opening" Koneko said as she delivered a front somersault kick to it's head causing the fire ball to explode in its mouth.

"Take this as-well" Akeno yelled as she created lightning in the sky and pointed her fingers towards the Cerberus having the lightning following the path of her fingers.

The Cerberus was surrounded by a violent lightning storm, and Rias hit it with her demonic power, the beast back was scarred her power of destruction did little damage, Rias thought the three headed dog didn't receive any significant damage until blood came from the scarred back of the Cerberus.

The Cerberus didn't react to the damage it received, it released another fireball at the two devils and jumped backwards, the Cerberus howled loudly and another magic circle appeared next to the beast and revealed another Cerberus.

The first Cerberus shot more fireballs at Rias and Akeno, while the second Cerberus chased after Koneko, who found herself at a disadvantage the Cerberus had her cornered, she turned to face the guard dog of hell and prepared for the worst but was saved as two figures ran by her and cut of one of it's head.

"Sorry I'm late, it took me awhile to figure out that they came here and I ran into Xenovia on the way here" Yuuto told her now standing at her side with sword in hand.

"Yes I have come to back you up" Xenovia told them and went to slash at the torso of the Cerberus.

The Cerberus howled in pain as it was split in half and vaporized after getting in contact with the holy sword, the second Cerberus laid dying in-front of them and Xenovia went and stabbed the beast in it's heart to finish it off, the Cerberus turned to dust and was no more.

The first Cerberus was spewing flames and fireballs at Rias and Akeno, Yuuto used his sacred gear and created multiple swords giving the Cerberus multiple stabs in it's stomach immobilizing the beast, Akeno used this this opportunity to attack with multiple lightning strikes, Yuuto also dashed at the Cerberus Cutting a head off and Rias using more magical energy than she ever used before and sent a powerful power of destruction attack and destroyed the Cerberus.

Akeno went to assist guard her King she knew that Rias used an enormous amount of magic and needed time to replenish her magical reserve.

"It's finish, Freed take the newly forged Excalibur" Balba told his partner

"What is going on" Xenovia asked confused

"He merged the four Excalibur's into one" Koneko answered

"Four, did they get Irina's, where is she" she asked them with a worried tone

"Sh.. she's with Ise getting... healed" Rias answered hesitantly

Freed held the sword and the magic circle started to give off a bright pulsating light that was slowly getting brighter.

"Now that the Excalibur's have merge the residual magic will increase for the next twenty minutes and this town will be destroyed, the only way to stop it is if you defeat Kokabiel" Balba told them smiling

"Freed" Kokabiel called out, "use the combined Excalibur and destroy the devils and that exorcist, you'll be my last entertainment" Kokabiel said out-loud

"Yeah, yeah geez my boss sure uses people, but I get to use this new Excalibur I'm so honored It's like I became a super priest that can kill any devil you'll be first" he told them pointing the sword at Yuuto with an insane smile.

"Knight of Gremory is our cooperation still valid to destroy that Excalibur together" Xenovia asked

"Yes, it is if it's okay with you" Yuuto answered

"As long as I can collect the core fragments of the Excalibur it's ok" Xenovia told him

"Balba Galilei, I am a survivor of the holy sword project, no I was killed by you to be more precise, I continued living by being a reincarnated into a devil" Kiba told him with eyes filled with flames of hatred

"To meet a the survivor of that project in a far east country like this, it feels like fate" he started laughing, "you see I like holy swords, I like them so much that i dreamed about them, I fell in-love with the legend of Excalibur when I was a child, but when I found out I can't use Excalibur I went into despair, I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't, that's why I started the the experiment and it was completed thanks to you and the others" Balba told him nonchalantly

"Complete, you disposed of us for being a failure" Yuuto yelled at him

"Yes, I found out that the best way for someone to wield an Excalibur was to take out the holy element from weaker candidates and implant it within stronger candidates" Balba told them

"I see, the thing they put inside the holy sword wielder when they received a blessing is the holy element from others" Xenovia said with a shocked voice

"That's right girl, we take the holy element and crystallize it like this one" he told them as he took out an orb that gave off a green glow.

"Balba how many have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments" Yuuto snapped at him

"If you say it like that, take this it's from your comrades, my research has evolved where i can mass produce them in the right environment, we'll destroy this town first and collect the remaining holy swords around the world and mass produce holy sword wielders and start the next war at Kokabiel side" Balba started laughing menacingly after he said that

"Everyone" Yuuto started crying one knees with the orb in his hands, "I always thought that it wasn't right that I'm the only one that survived, there were those who had bigger and better dreams than me, was it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life"

The orb started to glow and spirits of children started to appear around Yuuto and started to talk to him.

"It's okay, don't worry about about us anymore, you are alive at-least, we were never good alone, we didn't have enough holy element to wield the holy swords but it will be okay if we are together so you can wield them, accept everything you'll do what we couldn't, accept the holy swords, and accept god our hearts will be one" they told Yuuto before starting to sing a sacred song

"Your right" Yuuto said as he got up off his knees, "I accept everything even that which I hated" the spirits of the children slowly started to enter Yuuto's body

"Balance Break, sword of the Betrayer" Yuuto said as a silver and black sword appear in his hand with runes running in the center of the blade.

"Balba Galilei, as long as you I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer at your hands"

"Research always come with sacrifices, haven't you realized that yet"

"I will become a sword" Yuuto said as he went at Balba but was blocked by Freed

"Not so fast pretty boy, I'll defeat you with my shinny new Excalibur" Freed said as he started to fight with Yuuto.

Freed was attacking but not making any advances, both of them was moving at high speed the holy aura from the Excalibur was slowly fading away with every clash of both swords.

"That sword is surpassing my holy sword" Feed said with a shock tone

"If it was the true Excalibur then there's no way I would've won against it" Yuuto told him

The Excalibur started to change shape, but that didn't Yuuto's attack, the Excalibur started to glow again this time Freed's speed increased and Yuuto increased his speed as-well blocking all of Freed's attack, the Excalibur glowed again this time the blade disappeared, even though Yuuto couldn't see the sword, Freed's stance and attack pattern didn't change and Yuuto blocked his attack and gave him a cut on his left arm.

"Come on your supposed to be the great Excalibur, why aren't you winning" Freed yelled at his sword

"Hold him there like that" Xenovia told Yuuto and slammed her Excalibur Destruction into the ground

"Saint Peter, Saint Basil the Great, Saint Denis, Holy mother Mary please hear my voice" Xenovia chanted and placed her hand in the distorted space that appear next to her and pulled out a new sword that gave of a holy aura.

"In the name of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it Durandal" Xenovia said as she held the new holy sword held with both hands

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur" Balba said with astonishment

"Wrong, I was the originally the wielder of Durandal, I was chosen as the holder of the Excalibur as-well"

"Absurd, according to my research we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal, not even the Vatican have made someone who can wield Durandal, so tell me why"

"Unlike those common artificial holy sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder" Xenovia told Balba leaving him speechless

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine, it cuts anything it touches, I don't have full control of it that's why I have to to keep it in another dimension" Xenovia told them

The Durandal blade began releasing more holy aura than the Excalibur Freed held.

"That's not allowed, this is cheating I don't like you, you bitch" Freed yelled at Xenovia

Xenovia went on to attack Freed and Yuuto immediately jumped out of the way, Freed went to attack Xenovia but failed as both swords clashed the Excalibur was broken by the Durandal and began to began to weaken, Freed went in to attack and Yuuto destroyed the remaining blade that freed held in his hand, the sword shattered and a laid around them.

"No no no, this can't by right, someone reset this game, I had the powerful Excalibur how could I lose this isn't fair I demand a do-over" Freed began complaining and Yuuto went in for the kill striking at Freed and cut him across the chest.

Dohnaseek had escaped the trap that he was in and was now facing the Issei's servant in an aerial battle he was slowly losing ground but noticed that the three he faced was also losing strength he decided to try his lightning attack but that failed as Mittelt called up a barrier , Kalawarner and Raynare combined there water and wind magic and sent Dohnaseek to spin in a tornado like vortex, Mittelt went above the opening and saw Dohnaseek attempting to fly out, she immediately called upon her light spear and impaled him in the stomach sending him to the ground, all three females stood over his body as he spat blood out of his mouth and sent more light spears at him killing him for good.

(Hyoudou Residence)

Irina opened her eyes weakened and saw white wings.

"Am I in Heaven" she asked

"No, I'm sorry Irina I didn't want to lose a precious friend so I reincarnated you as my servant" Issei told her

"But your wings, I thought your were part devil"

"I'll tell you everything after you've rested sleep the transformation has left you weak, Asia will stay with you while I go handle something" after telling her that he placed his hand over her using magic to put her back to sleep.

"Asia, I'm going to the school please watch over her for me, I've place a sleep spell on her and my parents they won't wake up for awhile" Issei turned to leave but Asia stopped him with a hug

"Please be careful, and bring everyone back" she told him, Issei patted her head and left for his house for the school.

On his way there he sensed someone looking at the barrier, a young male a few years older than him with dark silver hair, blue eyes wearing a green v-neck t-shirt under a black jacket with blue jeans with a chain drooping of the belt loop, Issei flew next to the young man and started talking.

"Are you an associate of Kokabiel" Issei asked keeping his anger in check

"No, I was sent here to retrieve him, but decided to give them a chance ,but it appears they won't win" he told him

"I see, then will you give me a minute to talk to Kokabiel"

"You better hurry it seems that magic circle will destroy this town if no-one stops him"

Issei was about to leave but sensed something else coming from the young man

"You smell like a dragon, who are you really"

The young man was surprise at this he never met anyone who could sense that about him at first meeting, he decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Vali Lucifer, the White Dragon Emperor"

Issei smiled at this before continuing, "It's a pleasure to meet you, i heard about you, but never expected the White Dragon Emperor would also be a descendant of Lucifer the holder of Ddraig will have a tough fight"

"Do you know where my rival is tell me" Vali demanded

"Your rival don't know about Ddraig yet but you will meet soon" Issei told Vali, Vali wanted to ask more but Issei flew away towards the barrier.

Issei landed in-front of the barrier next to Sona and her peerage he was about to enter but decided to wait and saw everything that went down, Yuuto gaining his balance breaker and his three members defeating Dohnaseek, but it was the current conversation that he was listening to.

"Issei as one of the four request, I'm claiming one now help us stop distract Kokabiel until the reinforcements from the underworld arrive" Sona asked Issei upon his arrival

"Sona I won't be distracting him I will destroy him but first i want to hear what they are saying" Issei told her

Sona knew he was strong but wasn't sure if he was strong enough to take on a fallen angel of Kokabiel caliber and only had his word as she maintained the barrier and listened in as-well.

(Inside the Barrier)

"A sword with both holy and demonic powers, two opposites that should not merge" Balba started talking to himself out-loud

"Balba prepare yourself" Kiba yelled pointing his sword at him

"I see, I finally understand now, holy and demonic the only reason they can merge is because not only the original Satan's but also God has..." Balba was cut off as a light spear went straight through his chest.

"Balba indeed you were magnificent, the reason you figured out that was proof" Kokabiel said

"Rest up gather your strength I will be your final opponent, I will face you all in combat" Kokabiel yelled at everyone in the barrier

Akeno was the first to attack with lightning, Kokabiel just put his hand up and swatted the lightning away.

"You must be the half blooded daughter of Baraqiel, your power is not as strong as his" he told Akeno

"Don't say that despicable name in my presence" Akeno yelled at him with hatred and sent another lightning attack at him, Kokabiel used his wings to deflect the attack.

Rias sent a massive wave of destruction at Kokabiel but that also prove ineffective.

"Is that the best the sister of the Crimson Satan can do" he said laughing at Rias' attack.

"Kokabiel in the name of God I shall strike you down" Xenovia yelled at him then went on the attack.

Kokabiel flapped his wings, Xenovia attempted to cut through the wind from his wings but failed and was sent flying to the ground.

"If you had complete control over that sword you would've reached me, but it appears you are still a novice, and how can you worship a God that is deceased" Kokabiel told Xenovia

"What lies are saying" Xenovia snapped at him

"Oh it appears your superiors never told you, I'm starting another war so I might aswell tell you, during the Great War not only the seven princes of the Underworld died but so did our God" he told them

Xenovia fell to her knees in disbelief she couldn't believe what she heard she was trying to find a fault in what he was saying but he continued speaking even more.

"Michael has sure done a good job answering prayers and miracles but he is not strong as God so mistakes happen, like a sister healing a devil or a sword that contain the properties of both holy and demonic powers can be created" he told them

"And now you have fallen into my trap like those angels that were under Gabriel during the great war, I found out about their movement and instead of sending my troops to ambush them I let it leak to the devils from the house of Marquis Naberius, why send my own troops when i can have devils and angels kill each other, now you all will die" he shouted and started to laugh at them as he got of his throne and stood in the air.

(Outside the Barrier)

Issei heard everything the one who leaked the whereabouts of his mother's Garrison and got her killed was within his reach, first his mother and now his childhood friend the aura that he was releasing was of pure hate he let out all his wings, Sona looked on in shock she had already saw the wings of his peerage but looking at his was another story.

"Sona I'm going in" he told her, she didn't say anything she just watch as he entered the barrier.

Issei glared straight at Kokabiel, everyone felt his aura as he entered the barrier, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt was smiling but changed into a solemn look when they saw how angry he was, Rias and her peerage had no words to say as they stared at Issei, Xenovia was on the ground defeated holding onto the Durandal, Kokabiel felt his aura and turned to see who entered the barrier and put on a smug smile before speaking.

"It appears that the one who changed those traitors decided to turn up, I must say I never expected you to come here, how is that friend of yours I'm sure th..." Kokabiel was cut off as Issei flew next to him with unbelievable speed and punched him straight to the ground creating a huge crater with Kokabiel at the center.

Kokabiel coughed as he got up and began to speak in anger.

"To think a mongrel like you to do this to me, this is what I missed from the great war, come let us fight" he yelled loudly

Issei went over to Xenovia and pulled the Durandal as he went for Kokabiel, at first the sword was heavy in his hand as he dragged it behind him walking towards Kokabiel, Issei poured his holy aura into the sword and began to get lighter and lighter, Kokabiel threw light spears at him but Issei used the Durandal to parry each thrown light spear not only away from him but also from those within the barrier and those outside as-well, the light spears that he deflected with the Durandal either destroyed parts of the school or went into the air through the barrier.

Xenovia couldn't believe that someone else was handling her sword better that her, Rias and her peerage was in awe as Issei was going toe to toe with a fallen angel that survived the great war.

Issei got in close of Kokabiel with the sword ready to strike, Kokabiel created a light spear and attempted to strike down Issei as he got in close, Issei dodge the light spear and moved behind Kokabiel and brought the sword in a downward slash and cut off his wings.

Kokabiel screamed in pain as he place his hand behind him and felt blood where his wings once was, Kokabiel felt his strength leaving him, Kokabiel was about to punch Issei but felt a sharp pain from his shoulder and saw his arm flying in the air, Issei had removed his arm, Kokabiel fell on his knees weaken and defeated all his planning to fail at this moment, he looked up and saw the one who defeated him with looking down at him with pure hate, Issei opened his hand and released a magic circle to cancel out the magic circle that would have destroyed the town, he grabbed Kokabiel by the throat and his arm turned into that of a dragon as he be began to choke out the former member of Grigori.

"Divide" was heard by everyone as the barrier began to fall apart.

"I can't let you kill him, he has to answer for his crimes against the Grigori" the newcomer told Issei

"So you finally show up White Dragon Emperor" Issei said out-loud, everyone gasped at the name of the newcomer.

"You can have him" Issei told him throwing Kokabiel at his feet

"I'll also be taking that priest over there" he said pointing to Freed who laid injured and passed out on the ground.

"Until we meet again, I still want to know about my rival" he told Issei and flew off

Everyone fell on their butt as the crisis was passed, Issei returned Durandal to Xenovia who gathered the core pieces of the shattered Excalibur's along with her Excalibur Destruction and left.

Rias walked over to Issei and touched his white wings.

"Ise to see you're also part angel no wonder you didn't want anyone to find out" Rias said as she talked to him

"But I we won't treat you any differently and me and Sona along with our peerages will keep it a secret until your ready for everyone to know" she told him

"Yes, since you stopped that madman plans I don't see a reason for your heritage to be known" Sona told him walking towards the group fixing her glasses.

"Once again your fighting style aroused my interest" Tsubasa told Issei

"Keep it in your pants Tsubasa" Sona yelled at her and pulled her away.

"It seems we need to wait for the reinforcements to fix the school" Sona told them

"Yes, how long before they get here" Rias asked

""Fifteen minutes" Akeno answered

"Very well let us take a rest" Rias said as she conjured up a couple of chairs for everyone to sit down.

(Few minutes Later)

The Reinforcement arrived led by Grayfia, she was prepared to battle the ten winged fallen angel but was surprised to hear that he was defeated by the same young man who defeated Raiser, she knew he was strong but never expected him to defeat Kokabiel that easily, after she heard the report from both Sona and Rias she and the devils she came with repaired the school and returned to the underworld, she had one thought on her mind, how strong is Issei Hyoudou.

**Sorry it took so long hope everyone like these past two chapters I don't know when I'll finish the next one but as I promised I won't abandon this story I'll see it to the end, I Know most of the fight scenes and dialogue are from the light novel I hope no one hold it against me. Also next chapter will be the school visit and the meeting of the three powers**

**Read Review Thank you**


End file.
